Awakenings
by 14mlhecker
Summary: Its been 5 yrs. since the battle at the Galaxy Cauldron and the Sailor Senshi haven't been seen since. Within that time period new heroes have arisen, calling themselves Tokyo Mew Mew, and have protected the Earth. Now a new enemy has appeared along with a mysterious hero. Have the Sailor Senshi returned to help win the battle? Or is this new ally really an enemy in disguise?
1. An Encounter

Ichigo ran out the door and had barely made it to the gate before her mother called after her, "Your bento!" Ichigo spun around and caught the flying package.

"Arigato!" Ichigo spun around again on her heals and began racing down the street. She had turned off the alarm early this morning and had fallen back to sleep! Darn her accursed cat genes! She knew that was only part of the problem. She had also not been able to sleep. She was too excited to sleep. The next day her boyfriend Aoyama was coming home from England, permanently! Ichigo found herself smiling and began to day dream about seeing him again. A flush of energy filled her and she imagined kissing him. Ichigo stopped running and forced herself to calm down. She had no time to turn into a cat this morning. After she felt safe to move on she dashed around the corner towards the school. She had just turned the corner when she tripped over something on the sidewalk. She landed on her hands and turned around to see a medium sized grey cat flattened underneath her legs.

"Summimasen!" Ichigo grabbed the grey cat and examined it for injuries. Suddenly Ichigo stopped short. The grey cat, or maybe kitten was more appropriate, had a small crescent shaped… bald spot? The grey cat squirmed in Ichigo's hands and Ichigo released it. The cat jumped down and turned to face her again. "Hey koneko-chan!" Ichigo bent down to pet it. "Are you alright?" The grey cat seemed to loosen up but still remained wary of her feet. "Hey, koneko-chan?" Ichigo bent down to pet the cat behind her ears and the cat backed away and mewed softly. Ichigo paused halfway bent down in horror. The cat mewed again and Ichigo's eyes grew wider. "Koneko-chan?" Suddenly a nearby tower struck the hour and Ichigo screamed. She was late! Ichigo turned to run away but after getting only a few yards away she turned again to look at the cat.

"Nyaaa…" it said softly and it was the most frightening thing it could ever say. Ichigo ran away towards the school not knowing that the cat was now watching her with a great interest.

"Diana!" The young cat turned to see her pink-haired mistress bounding towards her.

* * *

**A Good Place For Disclaimers:**

**I don't own: Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode, or any other story, game, book that is referenced within this story.**

***Waah! I don't own Kishu!* (Who is not going to be appearing here anyways)**

**Cover Credits:**

**Eternal Chibi Moon: view/97667**

**Eternal Sailor Moon Brooch: favourites/46038162**

**Eternal Sailor Moon: morelikethis/9738656?view_mode=2**

**Power Pendant: morelikethis/299220601**

**Mew Ichigo: tokyomewmewpowerpudding/apps/photos/photo?photoid=152509090**


	2. Cloudy Skies

Ichigo entered the café and the others prepared themselves for one of her more happy days. Knowing that Aoyama was coming home the next day they expected her to almost be floating in the clouds. The Ichigo who appeared before them though was almost in the opposite mood. She was in the clouds, but those clouds seemed to be darkened by something. She was so easy to read, but the reading they were getting was the complete opposite of what they had prepared for. The girls left her to herself and were afraid to ask about what had brought around this strange mood.

Berry entered the café on her rollerblades at the end of the night and collapsed beside Minto's table.

"Too much… business." Minto sipped a bit of tea.

"Working here wasn't too fun either." She acknowledged. Berry lifted herself up with the table.

"Your one to talk…." She growled. Minto turned to her with a mean look in her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Berry squealed and fell back to the floor.

"Nothing! Nothing! I didn't mean anything!" Berry closed her eyes and let out a breath. "I just want to sleep…" Ryou entered the dining room and leaned against the doorwar.

"Good job everyone. Now, let's clean this up and get ready for tomorrows party." The exhausted girls looked at him in confusion.

"Party?" Ryou nodded.

"Isn't someone coming home tomorrow?" Ichigo's face brightened up and her mood seemed to change drastically.

"Yes!" She stopped to think for a moment. "I didn't know you cared to give Aoyama a welcome home party." Ryou shut his eyes.

"Oh? He's coming home tomorrow too? Hmm. I guess we can invite him to Zakuro's party." Minto rose up in excitement as Ichigo flared red in anger.

"Onee-sama's coming home tomorrow?!" Zakuro had been gone ever since they had defeated The Saint Rose Crusaders with Berry. She had agreed to do a new movie in America. Ryou nodded. "When is she getting in?"

"I have promised not to divulge this information." Ryou said calmly. "Zakuro-san does not want a horde of young girls making a scene at the airport. Ryou turned to Ichigo and smiled. "There is already going to be a scene with this one there." Ichigo exploded in anger.

"You just can't appreciate a young girl's love!" Ryou turned to leave the room.

"The cleaning can wait till tomorrow. Goodnight everyone!" Ryou left the girls and started to climb up the stairs. Ichigo still felt angry but then her happiness returned and she began thinking about all that she wanted to do when Aoyama got to Japan. She smiled as she thought about him traveling towards her right then.

"Finally!" Minto said as if she was irritated. "She smiles!" Ichigo turned to her with a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Minto shook her head. "We were all prepared for your excited nature today and her all you did was mope!" Ichigo blushed and turned away from them. She had totally forgotten her worries once Aoyama was mentioned.

"It…" She paused and wondered if she should tell them. It wasn't anything important, was it? "It's nothing." Minto closed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"You can't hide it from us, you're an open book! Spit it out!" Retasu stepped forward.

"It isn't something about Aoyama-kun, is it?" Ichigo shook her head.

"Purin-chan knows! Nanoda!" Purin said triumphantly as she balanced on her ball. "Ichigo onee-chan-" She didn't get to finish her ridiculous hypothesis because Minto knocked her off of her perch and she fell face forward. "Minto onee-chan…" Purin said sorrowfully. Retasu bent down to help her up.

"Purin-chin! Are you alright?" Minto turned to the two girls.

"Let Ichigo speak! We don't want to hear your outrageous theories!" Ichigo smiled and felt as if she should tell them. After all it did involve them too.

"I'm worried." Ichigo stated. "I'm worried that I'm losing my powers." The four girls stood in silence.

"What do you mean?" Retasu finally asked. Minto seemed particularly disturbed.

"It can't be! You're our leader! You're the strongest out of all of us!" Ichigo sat down at a nearby table and placed her head in her hands.

"I havn't been transforming into a cat recently where I was doing so every other day before." Minto waved the statement away.

"Ah, that just means your powers are becoming more stable!" Minot laughed. "I've never turned into a bird, and you don't see me freaking out do you?" Ichigo shook her head. "And perhaps," Minto said leaning forward with a wicked smile, "its because a certain someone hasn't been around to encourage you?" Ichigo blushed and shook her head.

"That's what I use to think, but today…" she paused, "today I couldn't understand a cat. She mewed and I couldn't understand it. It was just a mew." Minto couldn't wave this statement away. She and the other Mew Mews could understand their animals perfectly well and they had never had problems like that.

"Maybe…" Retasu began… "Maybe it wasn't saying anything!" She offered. "Maybe she was just saying meow!" Ichigo shook her head.

"I just don't know." Ichigo had never had a cat just meow before. At least, not witout saying something before it, but then again it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. She had understood other cats she had seen that day, it was just the one grey cat with the cresent moon on its forehead that had been different. Maybe they were right. Maybe she was just overreacting. Ichigo looked up at everyone and smiled even thoug h she didn't really feel all too releived. "You're right!" Ichigo rose from the table and headed towards the door. "Arigato everyone!" The four girls watched as she ran out the door.

"Her moods swing so drastically, ne?" Minto stated. The other girls just nodded their head in agreement.

As Ichigo walked to school the next morning she looked around earnestly for the grey cat, but it was no where to be seen.


	3. Departures and Arrivals

After school Ichigo ran home to change and get ready to meet Aoyama at the airport. She had totally forgotten about her worries and could only think of seeing his smiling face again. Ichigo pulled out her change of clothes and hurriedly redid her hair. Nothing could hinder her excitement now! She would see him within hours! Ichigo ran down stairs and started for the door. Momomiya Sakura stopped her daughter right before she could leave.

"How about a snack? Hmm?" She held out a nashi* for her daughter. Ichigo grabbed hold of the fruit and Sakura removed her arm from her path as Ichigo ran full speed out the door.

"Arigato* Ichigo yelled as she bounded towards the train station. Sakura laughed as she watched her daughter run towards her future.

Ichigo reached the airport and quickly began searching for the gate Aoyama would be arriving from. Ichigo kept an eye out for his parents but knew that there was only a slim chance that one of them would show up. His parents seemed to not care about their son unless they could take avantage of his accomplishments and from what Ichigo could tell, they were not to thrilled about his love for the eviornment or the fact that he was going to "waste" his life advocating its preservation. Ichigo stopped and went to the side of the giant hallway and watched the planes that were taking off and landing. Her heart beat quicker with each minte and Ichigo watched to see if she could catch a glimpse of a plane that may be carrying Aoyama towards her. Her whole body seemed to shake with anticipation. They had wrote almost everyday and had talked every week, but nothing was like seeing each other. Ichigo blushed as she thought about being able to kiss him again. She was now fifteen and preparing for highschool. In a year she could technically marry! Ichigo's cheeks burned when she remembered that fact. Ichigo placed her hands on her cheeks and felt how red they were. She knew she had to calm down. She was in the middle of hundreds of people, how could she hide her ears and tail in such a crowd. Aoyama had suggested she not come to the airport but wait outside, but Ichigo hadn't allowed it. She wouldn't be able to handle not being there right when he got off the plane.

A small cry broke through Ichigo's thoughts and she glanced to her left to see a couple hugging each other. The woman had the most outragious hairstyle Ichigo had ever seen. She had two dango shaped buns o her head just like Minto but from those buns came two streams of golden hair that flowed all the way down to her knees. The man was tall and handsome and he starred at the top of the woman's head as she crie softly into his shirt.

"Usako..." He whispered.

Ichigo's face grew even redder as she heard him say her name like that. She knew she was witnessing something private and felt as if she should move away, but the scene before her seemed so beautiful. The look in the man's eyes was one of pure love. It was the kind of look that Aoayama gave her when they had defeated The Saint Rose Crusaders and when they had said their vows at their mock wedding. Ichigo instantly covered her head with her hood and felt her ears pop out and she willed them to go away.

The woman looked up into the man's eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful blue and tears glisend in them. Ichigo silently wished she could be as beautiful as her one day. The woman burried her head back into his shirt and then the man lifted her head with his hand.

"You can be so strong , but then so soft." He said softly that Ichigo barely heard him over the roar of the crowded airport.

"Momo-chan." The woman said softly. "I..." she paused and seeme to try to calm herself. "Gomen*." She said softly. "It seems I always cry even when I promise not to." The man smiled and hugged the woman once more.

"Usako," he said again, "be strong, Usagi. After these two semesters, I will always be at your side." The woman blushed and the man leaned in to kiss her. The man was the first to let go and slowly the couple seperated.

"You promise to come back to me?" The woman demanded. The man grabbed the woman again and this time kissed her with a passion that Ichigo only hoped to have later with Aoayama. After finally letting go the man turned to walk away but looked back at the teary eyed woman.

"I promise, Usako." The man starred into her eyes. "Serenity..." With that the man turned and walked away. Tears strieked down the woman's cheeks.

"Endymion... ki o tsukete*... Momo-chan." The woman stood watching the man walk away and Ichigo looked on tears in her eyes as well. She could tell their love was true and would never give up on one another.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo froze at the sound of his voice and slowly turned towards him. There he stood, her own Momo-chan. His smile brightened up the entire room and he leaned towards her as if he were about to run. Ichigo ran towards him and met him halfway.

"Aoyama-kun!" The tears that had been in her eyes now rolled down her cheeks as she raced into his arms. The two teenagers held each other close.

"Tears?" Aoyama asked. "Has my Ichigo gone soft?" Ichigo laughed and she dried her eyes.

"No." Ichigo laughed. "I'm just so happy to see you, Aoayma-kun!" Her whole face brightened and the two held hands in the middle of the airport terminal. The two smiling, bright teenagers walked towards the exit and anyone around tem could see that they were in love and meant to be. Neither of the two teenagers realized that the woman with the magnificent golden hair was one of them.

* * *

Note

**Notes**: I will be using random Japanese (Romanji) words throughout the story. I like them and help me to remember that the characters are... JAPANESE! Also, its how I visualize the scene in my head, with them, again, speaking Japanese! For all those who have no clue what they mean don't worry. I will have translations at the bottom, and if I forget review/message that I have and I will either edit or put it at the end/beginning of the next chapter. I do not claim to be an expert though, and will gladly except criticisms in my translations, grammer, and usage of the words. I am not a Japanese person (Yay! Gajin!) or an Otaku (which I really wouldn't want to label myself as anyways! It just has a bad connotation to me.) and have only begun my study of the Japanese language and culture. So please review or message me with tips. Arigato Gozaimasu!

Sumimasen (greatly misspelled in Chp. 1)- Sorry, or really, Excuse me.

Onee-chan/Onee-sama- Big Sister, -sama representing a great respect.

Onii-chan- Big Brother!

NaNoDa- an annoying attribute of Pudding (Purin). She says it ALL OF THE TIME! It has no real meaning that you have to understand. She says it for emphasis. It's just really irritating sometimes, but its her character so I keep it in. She also likes to speak in third person so don't be confused.

Purin/Retasu- Its the Japanese pronunciation on Pudding and Lettuce. It use them because I was always irritated that they just always added Mew in front of their names and this gives them more of a disguise, kind of... I gave up with Ichigo and Minto. Zakuro is going to be Mew Zacro (It sounds exactly the same!) so I can keep Zacross Pure.

Arigato- Thank You

Nashi- its an "Asian Pear" or "Apple Pear", but I feel evil translating it because they are nothing like pears or apples and aren't a hybrid of them. They are REALLY good though. Also, mikans are delicious as well! They are kind of like a tangerine but I can't translate it like that either for the same reasons.

Endymion/Serenity- For all of the American viewers that's Usagi (Serena) and Momoru's (Darien) past names in the Silver Millennium.

Usako/Momo-chan- Again, American viewers, CUTE (Kawaii) and ROMANTIC nicknames that Usagi and Momoru call each other.

Gomen- casual "sorry".

Ki o tsukete- be careful, it can also be used as a casual goodbye.


	4. A Lone Senshi

"Hey did you hear what happened last night?!" Miwo asked Moe as Ichigo sat down at her desk. Ichigo was absolutely glowing and hardly heard their words. Aoyama was meeting her after school and they were going to head out to the cafe for the party and then they were going to hang out at the park.

"A monster? No way? Did Tokyo Mew Mew show up?" Ichigo perked up at this and spun around towards the two gossiping girls.

"Monster?" Ichigo repeated.

"No, thats just it, Tokyo Mew Mew didn't show up at all! The monster appeared near the Juban District and before Tokyo Mew Mew made their appeareance someone had already defeated it. Ichigo nearly jumped out of her desk.

"If not Tokyo Mew Mew then who?" Moe asked. Miwo shook her head.

"They don't know for sure, but..." Ichigo couldn't stand the pause.

"But what?!" The two girls stared at Ichigo in surprise. They hadn't even noticed her interest.

"There is rumors that it was a Sailor Senshi!" Ichigo stood their stunned.

"Sailor Senshi?" she repeated. The words hit her as she recognized those words. Miwo nodded and continued to tell the tale.

"I monster went rogue in the Juban District and before anyone else arrived a lone figure appeared and burnt it to the crisp. People who had been there for the battle claim she wore a Sailor fuku!" Moe clasped her hands together in delight.

"Wow! A Sailor Senshi!" Moe turned to Ichigo. "Isn't that amazing!" Miwo continued her report.

"There hasn't been a Sailor Senshi sighted in about 5 years!" Miwo explained. "So the fact that one now has made an appearance has everyone surprised." Moe nodded vigorously.

"I still have all of my Sailor Senshi plush dolls!" She declared.

"So do I!" Miwo cried. "At least, somewhere anyways!"

Ichigo only looked on with a blank stare. She was too busy thinking about what all of this meant. If there had been Sailor Senshi still around, why had they stopped appearing when the world had needed them? The Mew Mews were created because the the Earth needed protecting and no one else was up to the challenge. Where had the Sailor Senshi gone and why had they decided to appear now? Suddenly Ichigo was angry at the Sailor Senshi and her anger seemed to show on her face.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Miwo asked. Ichigo nodded and turned away from them. She didn't want to explain why she was so furious.

"Which one do you think it was?" Moe asked.

"Well, the monster was burnt to a crisp so my guess it was Sailor Mars." Miwo deducted. Moe squielled.

"I love Sailor Mars, she always seemed so cool in her red highheels! And besides, being able to control fire! Amazing!"

"Personally, I liked Sailor Mercury." Miwo explained. "That blue hair! And she seemed to be the brains of the group, so important!"

"Lets not forget Sailor Moon!" The conversation went on, but Ichigo had stopped listening all together. She was too busy fuming about how the Sailor Senshi had left the Earth in peril and without protection! Ichigo thought a moment about how Ryou had lost his parents to a Chireima Animal. They should have been there to stop the aliens from ever attacking! Ichigo shook her head and tried to calm herself down. That wasn't therir fault. That attack had been in America and there would have been no way for them to be there, but what about all the other attacks that had occured before Ichigo had awakened as a Mew Mew? Where had all the Sailor Senshi gone?

* * *

Aoyama knew Ichigo was angry about something as soon as he saw her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice him as she walked by.

"Something the matter, Ichigo-chan?" Ichigo turned sharply towards him and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Aoyama-kun!" He wrapped his arm around her and the two walked together towards the cafe and Ichigo revealed what Miwo had said. Aoyama looked towards the sun and seem to think.

"Why do you think they stopped fighting?" Ichigo asked. "Why would they leave us in the hands of Deep Blue?" Ichigo cringed as she said this and wished she could take it back. She knew that Aoyama still hadn't forgiven himself for what he had done as Deep Blue. Aoyama only smiled though and held Ichigo closer.

"Personaly, I'm glad they didn't. If they had, who knows if I would be here today holding you." Ichigo blushed for a moment, and then realized he was being more than romantic, and he was absolutely right. If the Sailor Senshi had fought him would they have destroyed him? Would he have released the final Mew Aqua and died in the process? Then she thought about Kishu, Pai, and Taruto. If they had fought the Senshi, would they be alive as well? And what would have happened to their planet if Ryou hadn't given them the last of the Mew Aqua? Suddenly Ichigo was very grateful that the Senshi hadn't shown up to fight, she was glad she had become a Mew Mew to protect the Earth and save Aoyama-kun.

Ichigo shook her head as if that woud clear her head. She didn't know the answers but she still could not forgive them for not abandoning the Earth. She looked up to Aoyama's face as he still seemed to be thinking.

"Aoyama-kun..." Ichigo ventured. "Why do you think the Senshi disappeared?" The two stopped walking as Aoyama thought about it a moment longer.

"I remember there being a great disaster." Aoyama stated. Ichigo nodded in agreement. When she was younger there had been several times when the sky had grown dark and the world seemed to be about to end. "Perhaps they won the battle, well, they must have, we're still here, but maybe after the battle they were too weak, maybe most of them died and the few that remained couldn't face the battle with the aliens." Ichigo nodded.

"Perhaps, but why would they appear now? After all this time, why have they decided to return when we are still here?" Ichigo questioned. Aoyama lauhged.

"It was only a suggestion." He said. "I'm probably wrong, but at least its a start. I don't think they would just abandon their duties. There must have been some reason." Ichigo nodded and her anger towards the Senshi began to subside. If the Senshi were anything like the other Mew Mews and herself she knew that they would never stop fighting for this planet. Ichigo turned towards Aoyama-kun with a bright smile.

"You're right!" Ichigo spun around happily. "There must be a good reason why they stopped fighting!" She stopped and started off towards Aoyama again. "And if it is a Sailor Senshi, then, we have a new friend and ally!" Aoyama laughed at her happy mood. Her smile always seemed to brighten his heart just like his presence brightened hers. Together they could accomplish anything.

"Come on my princess." The boy laughed. "Let's get going, we don't want to be late for the celebration."


	5. A New Enemy

Ryou's face had a blank expression as he watched the girls busy themselves with decorationg. Keiichiro knew what was on his mind though, he always did. He was probably the only person who understood Ryou's concerns, for, the concerned him as well. Ryou left the busy dining room and walked back down to their secret basement and Keiichiro followed after him. He knew what Ryou was going to look at and he knew that his conclusions would be the same as before.

Ryou flipped on the computer and played the footage over and over again.

"Do you think we should show them tonight?" Keiichiro asked. Ryou just stared at the screen. Finally the handsome blond turned to his friend.

"We have to." He said. "The sightings are already in the news, it is now imparitive that they know the full extent as to what is going on." Keiichiro nodded.

"That would be wonderful," he paused. "if we knew everything ourselves."

* * *

When Ichigo and Aoyama arrived at the cafe everyone was working hurriedly to get the food ready.

"Aoyama Onii-chan!" Purin yelled happily. "Welcome home! NaNoDa!" Everyone else turned to see him and converged to greet him. The happy group seemed not to notice Ryou's somber face, except of course, Retasu and Keiichiro. Retasu stared at his blank face and a sense of worry filled her. She couldn't explain it, but she felt as if something bad was coming, and that Ryou was not telling them. She had had this feeling for awhile, but his blank stare scared her the most. She turned her attention back to Aoyama, but her worried feeling stil stayed at the back of her mind.

"Bring Purin back any treats? NaNoDa?" Aoyama laughed and nodded.

"Yes," from his pocket he pulled out a Euro for Purin. "For our greedy little monkey!" Purin crossed her arms.

"Purin is not greedy." She pouted. "She is an antrapromooer!" Berry's and Retasu's faces fell.

"Entrepreneur..." They said correcting her, but Purin's mind was already on something else. The whole group bombarded Aoyama with questions about his studies and trip. Minot seemed agitated by something though.

Then Tasuku appeared in the doorway of the cafe and cleared his throat. The group turned their attention to him in curiousity.

"I am pleased to introduce to you, our very own Hollywood star, Zakuro-san!" Zakuro's tall figure appeared behind him and the happy group raced towards her, lead by Minto.

"Onee-sama!" Zakuro lifted her arm as if she could stop then from swarming her, but it was already to late. She fell to the floor as the girls embraced her. The two boys laughed at the sight of the beautiful model surrounded by her fellow Mew Mews on the ground. They were all hugging her and even Zakuro had a smile on her face.

"I missed you too." She said as they clung to her.

The rest of the evening Aoayama and Zakuro shared stories of their stays in the english speaking world and Aoayama and Zakuro even carried out a conversation in english in order to test out each other's skills. Ichigo was proud of herself for being able to understand at least some of what they were saying. She had learned a lot from her stay in England, and had kept up with her study.

As the evening came to a close though it was obvious that their gathering was more than a welcome home party. Slowly Ryou's mood had affected everyone and they all seemed to know that something was going on. Finally Ryou demanded that eveyone head down to the basement.

"Aoyama and Meguro, you might as well came along too. You're girlfriends are gonna tell you anyways." The whole party move downstairs and Ryou sat down beside Keiichiro who was already at the computer getting it ready.

"I hate to rain on everyone's parade," Ryou said in a serious tone, "but the new enemy has arrived."


	6. Enemy Unknown

Ichigo arrived early at school to watch Aoyama in his kendo practice. It was his first day back to school and every girl seemed to be cheering for him: even though he was obviously taken. Ichigo was happy to see him at school again, but the sight of him fighting his opponent only reminded her of her own battles to come.

"There have been many monster sightings in Tokyo, many of them in the Juban shopping district. At first we thought they were the normal left-over Chrima Animas, but their numbers are steadily increasing, and their power signitures are slightly different." Ryou had explained to them. He had gone to show them footage of several monsters that Masha and Ucha had recorded as well as some store survalance videos.

"But we never faced some of these monsters!" Minto cried. Ryou nodded and Keiichiro brought up a poor quality clip of a mysterious figure.

"This unkown figure has showed up on several occasions to defeat the monsters." Ryou said. Ichigo had starred at the figure and she remember what Miwo had said this morning at school.

"A Sailor Senshi?" Ryou looked at Ichigo and then back at the rest of the group as a whole.

"We are not sure. The images we have of her are too poor because of the smoke. All we know is that, yes, the figure seems to be female, and she uses an extodinary power to control fire."

"Sailor Mars?" This time it was Minto and her eyes seemed to reveal that she couldn't be more surprised or happy. Ichigo wondered if Minto admired Sailor Mars just as much as she admired Zakuro.

Ryou didn't answer but only continued, "There is one more thing we know," Keiichiro brought up one more video. "Her powers seem to be conpletely unstable, and her fire increadibly difficult to put out." The Mew Mews watched as the lone figure's fire caught on and fire fighters having difficulty with them.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Retasu asked suddenly. "We could have helped." Ryou shook his head.

"We were unsure about all of this ourselves, and besides," Ryou leaned against the computer desk, "we didn't want you all to worry when you didn't have to. Now it seems as if there is no alternative. Tokyo Mew Mew! You must fight this new enemy!" The girls nodded.

"Purin will be ready! NaNoDa!" The other girl voiced there agreement and Ryou dismissed them.

"Oh! Ichigo! Berry!" The two turned around and two small robots greeted them.

"Masha!" Ichigo hugged the little robot, and Berry ran towards her own.

"Ucha!" Keiichiro laughed, but Ryou stood silent.

"We cannot let you go into battle without your trusty sidekicks." Keiichiro laughed. Ichigo hadn't seen Masha in forever and his cute face made her laugh.

"They did a good job collecting footage, but now its time for them to go back to their rightful owners." Ryou said, finally smiling a bit.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Masha chirped. Ichigo then turned her attention back to Ryou.

"Arigato!" Ryou nodded and the two excited teenage girls ran up to join the rest of the group.

Ichigo snapped out of her train of thought and saw that the kendo practice was nearing a close and she smiled as Aoyama drew nearer to her.

"I'll see you after school, okay?" He said suddenly. Ichigo felt surprised. She had thought they would have lunch together, and this change in plans seemed unnecessary. As Aoyama walked away Ichigo wondered if he was going to take her fighting again well. She shook this concern away. No, he would worry but he wouldn't object. After all, he had sent Ichigo home when he had sensed the Saint Rose Crusader's threat, and he knew that the Earth had needed her. Yes, he would worry and feel helpless, but he would let her fight. She was a Mew Mew, and this was her duty. Ichigo watched Aoayama turn the corner and then she headed off towards her class.

* * *

**Notes:**

Please review if you can. I'm posting these at an alarming high rate and would appreciate some feedback. I know there are a lot of annoying spelling errors and I apologize. WordPad doesn't catch them and I am a horrible proof reader. Also, there may be a delay in the next chapters since now I will be starting them from scratch and not having them already written and stored away in a flash drive. Also, I'm not sure what POV I'm going to do. Ichigo? Or do I want to switch? *sigh* I also apologize for the extensive "Notes" sections.


	7. DoubleBerry Attack: Mew Mews at A Loss!

The monster's humanoid appearance did nothing to stem the fear in the people's hearts. Perhaps it caused them even more terror, because, unlike the monsters before, perhaps this monster could think rather than just act. The monster had a human shape, but its skin was a deep red and it seemed to have a lizard's tail and eyes. The creature looked more like a demon than anyhting else.

"Ribbon Zacross Pure!" The creature skreached pain but it did not stop its rampage.

"Ribbon Mintone Echo!" The arrow pierced its target's shoulder but the creature did not seem to be affected by it.

"Ribbon Pudring Inferno!" The creature fond itself trapped within a gelitan like mixture and for a moment the six Mew Mews celebrated.

"Now Mew Ichigo!" They yelled and Mew Ichigo began spinning in the air, but while doing so the creature yelled fiercely and the mixture fell away. The creature charged at the group and each one jumped away to safety.

"It's still not weakend!" Mew Minto cried. Mew Zacro tried her whip once more.

"Ribbon Zacross Pure!" The whip lashed the creature and sent it to the ground and Mew Minto flew up into the air.

"Ribbon Mintone Echo" The arrow pierced it through the stomah but still the creature came after them.

"Ribbon Lettanets Rush!" Still the creature attacked.

"Mew Minto!" The creature leaped into the air and grabbed hold of the Mew's foot and she began to plummet towards the ground screaming.

"Ribbon Zacross Pure!" Mew Zacro screamed in panic as she attacked. Mew Berry raced towards the creature.

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!" The creature yelled as if in real pain and dropped Mew Minto onto the ground.

"Mew Ichigo! Mew Berry! Combine your powers!" Mew Zacro yelled. Mew Minto flew up out of the way and Mew Berry raced away towards Mew Ichigo.

"Okay!" Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry stood back to back and both spun into the air.

"Ribbon Doubleberry Attack!" The creature yelled in pain and melted away into a puddle onto the ground. The Mew Mews looked at the puddle and attempted to catch their breaths. Ryou had been right, these creatures were not the Chirema Animas they had faced before. They were something much worse. Something much stronger.

* * *

As the Mew Mews left no one noticed the three shadowy figures watching them.

"So this is the famous Tokyo Mew Mew, hmm?" One of them laughed. "They're nothing but weak children." The others nodded in agreement.

"It will be your duty to get rid of them form now on." The tallest figure said. "Make our Father proud." The two other figures turned away and left their ally alone on the rooftop. The figure that remained laughed as she watched the Mew Mews, but what she didn't know was that someone else was watching her.

* * *

**Notes:**

I'm sorry. I told myself, "No more unnecessary notes!", but this one seems is. Okay, I had posted another chapter instead of this one first and I'm sorry if anyone read it. I don't think anyone did, maybe one person or two. But just in case you did: It had been my plan to introduce that relationship then, but it didn't seem right to put it there. I don't know. Its gonna be put somewhere in the story, but I havn't decided when yet. SO if you don't know what I'm talking about, good. If you do, Sorry I changed it. Just know that the chapter may still be used, just later. It may not be used all together! Argh! I don't know how I'm going to present all of this! *sigh*, okay onto the next chapter.

* * *

Also, I do have a life, I promise! It's just that I'm sick with a cold and have nothing to do!


	8. Will To Survive

The Mew Mews that had once stood before him so strong and determined now looked dejected and beaten. Zakuro stood a little closer to Minto than usual as Keiichiro and Ryou examined the clips and melted sample of the creature.

"What is it?" Zakuro finally asked. Ryou and Keiichiro shook their heads.

"We have no idea." Ryou said.

"We were powerless!" Minto shouted. Ryou didn't turn to face her and Zakuro paced her hand on Minto's shoulder. Minto had a right to be scared. She had come close to not making it out of the battle. "If Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry hadn't been there to stop it..." Minto gasped for breath and Retasu placed her hand on Minto's other shoulder.

"We just have to be stronger. NaNoDa." Purin said finally. The other Mew Mews stood silent. They had faced hundreds of Chirima Animas before, why had this one not been affected by any of their attacks? Ryou turned towards them.

"Mew Pudding is right!" Retasu said firmly. "We must find the strength to continue fighting!" Minto shook her head.

"But how?" Retasu couldn't answer her.

"We're Mew Mews!" Ichigo said suddenly. "Our powers come from our animals' will to survive! If we had that same motivation I'm sure our powers wil be up for the challenge!"

"Mew Ichigo is right." Keiichiro said as he shut down the computer. Ryou nodded in agreement.

"The Earth chose you to protect it," Ryou agreed. "You're powers come from the very will to survive and has no limitations! Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry are strong, but each of you can become stronger. You just have to find the strength within yourselves. You just have to believe." Ryou glanced at Retsau, and she realized that he was right. They had all transformd because they had the will to survive, but she had became stronger in order to transform uderwater and Minto had learned how to fly because they had believed in their powers and had taken the risk.

Minto's shoulder seemed to relax under her hand and she knew that she had realized this too.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Minto asked. She smiled and the other Mew Mews laughed.

"Lets get 'em! NaNoDa!" The girls laughed together and Ryou dismissed them for the night. As the girls left Zakuro, Ryou, and Keiichiro stayed behind.

"Zakuro-san?" Keiichiro and Ryou waited for the woman to state her purpose.

"Tonight," She paused. "when I used my Zacross Whip to save Minto. I felt a surge of power within me, but I failed to access it." Ryou and Keiichiro looked at each other. "Could this be the power we need to defeat our new enemy?" Ryou closed his eyes and thought a moment.

"Probably so." Zakuro glanced away and her face grew dark.

"My inability to access it could of cost Minto her life." Ryou placed his hand on her shoulder this time and she looked up at him.

"You'll access it when you really need it." Ryou said with a smile. "And it wouldn't be your fault if something happened; it would be mine."

"No," Zakuro said. "We have accepted our duties as Mew Mews. You no longer have to take responsibility." Ryou shook his head.

"That will never be possible." Ryou said. Zakuro nodded, not because she agreed, but because she understood. With that the three adults started to walk towards the staircase.

* * *

**Note:**

I realize that all those who only watched the anime of Tokyo Mew Mew have no idea what Retasu was thinking about. In the manga, Mew Lettuce gained her ability to transform into a mermaid because she believed in herself and jumped into the water to save a child. In the anime, she gains this ability only because her body interacts with the Mew Aqua. So, in this, she is remembering her water transformation. Yay! Go Retasu!


	9. Chibiusa!

**Note: **Here it is, the deleted chapter with a few revisions at the end!

* * *

The next morning Ichigo woke up late: again. She had stayed up late fighting and could barely get herself out of bed that morning. Rushing out the door with her bento* in hand she hadn't even had time to finish her homework. There was no time to worry about that, Ichigo thought as she ran. She would survive if she at least got to class! As she turned the corner she ran into a girl about Purin's age. The two girls fell to the floor and the young girl's friends screamed.

"Gomennasai!" Ichigo cried as she climbed off the girl. The girl looked about eleven or twelve and she had bright pink hair that was tied into two egg shaped buns that had large petal shaped streams of hair coming out from the bottom of them. Her red eyes seemed to search for something.

"Diana!" That's when Ichigo saw the young grey cat to their left. The cat didn't look as if it was harmed and mewed softly as if to tell its mistress it was alright. At least, that was what Ichigo had to guess. She still could not understand the cat. Ichigo forced herself to look away from the cat.

"Are you alright?" She asked the girl. The girl examined herself and them nodded.

"Nothings broken." The girl said.

"I'm so sorry!" Ichigo said again. "Its just that I'm late." Ichigo stood up and helped the young girl to her feet. The girls friends, one had gorgious purple hair and soft violet eyes, her hair was cut short with two streams of purple hair coming down by her ears and on her head she had a small white hat. She picked up the grey cat and turned her attention to examining it for injuries. The other girl was just as tall as the other two and had soft yellow hair that flowed freely and it was only held back by a blue headband.

The three girls stared at Ichigo as Ichigo apologized again for the third time. The pink haired girl waived her hand and smiled at Ichigo.

"No harm done!" The little girl spoke in a cheery voice. Ichigo knew she should continue running, but she needed to understand the grey cat. It would drive her insane if she didn't. The pink haired girl turned towards the grey cat and grabbed her away from the other girl. The young cat mewed and purred as the girl pet her behind the ears.

"Oh! Kawaii!" Ichigo exclaimed as if she had never seen the cat before. She leaned down and pet the cat. The cat mewed happily, but Ichigo felt as if its eyes penetrated into her. The pink haired girl giggled.

" This is my cat Diana, and my name is Chibiusa!" The tardy bell chimed in the distance, but Ichigo refused to leave.

"I'm Ichigo." Ichigo bowed slightly and the other two girls introduced themselves as Momoko and Mitsuko.

"Hajimemashite." The girls chimed. The cat, Diana, mewed softly as if she were saying the same thing.

"Hajimemashite." Ichigo repeated.

"Well, we have to get going." Chibiusa said. "Weren't you late for something as well?" Ichigo nodded, but didn't start moving. The three girls left her standing there and Ichigo watched them as they went.

"Diana?" Ichigo whispered. It was a foreign name and Ichigo's lips had a hard time forming it the way Chibiusa had. The three girls disappeared from view and Ichigo slowly made her way to school. All the way thinking about the strange girl and cat. How could she grow her powers stronger if she had troubles even understanding a simple cat. Ichigo sighed. Sure, she had helped defeat the monster, but that just meant she acted as a power-up to Berry. She didn't know how her attack would of affected the monster because she hadn't been able to use it. Ichigo shook her head sorrowfully. If only she knew the reason why she couldn't understand Diana. If she could just know, then maybe she would be able to change it and grow stronger as well.

* * *

**Translations:**

Bento- I don't remember if I've translated it, its just her lunch. In the subs I watch a lot of times they don't translate it, I'm not sure why. Again, I'm no expert. I just like the word bento for lunch. I always think about the episode in Sailor Moon R (I think) where Usagi forgets her bento and Luna tries to take it to her. When Luna finally gets it to her at the end of the day Usagi cries over it, "My bento!" It's just too funny!

Gomennasai- I'm sorry; longer and more formal version of Gomen.

Hajimemashite- "I am meeting you for the first time." It's just a simple greeting used when you meet someone.


	10. A Small Voice

**Note:** Don't freak out about the monster just yet! There is a plan to all of this! Please believe me! It is not just that I don't have an imagination!

* * *

It wasn't long before the next monster appeared near the Juban Shopping district, and this time the Mew Mews were determined. The monster this time was still humanoid, but this time it seemed to have the ability to speak! It wore a yellow cape and and blue jacket and red skirt, and on its shirt a huge black star was pinned. Despite its seemingly humanlike appearance it clearly was something different.

"Pure Hearts! Pure Hearts!" It screeched! "I must get Pure Hearts for my new friends!" The creature jumped up and down and chased after several of the people around it. "Come! I just want to be your friend!" She squealed as she chased after the people all the while jumping rope. "Pure Hearts!"

"Ribbon Zacross Pure!" The creature screeched and fell back from the attack, but it still got up and charged towards its attacker.

"How dare you attack a friend! U-Tomodachi Attack!" The creature's long jump rope struck down Mew Zarco and sent her backwards toward her fellow Mew Mews.

"My turn!" Mew Minto yelled as she flew up. The creature's jump rope grabbed hold of her leg and whipped her across the sky sending her flying towards the ground.

"Mew Puddring Inferno!" Mew Minto landed safely onto of Mew Pudding's gelatin cage and flew back up into the air.

"Oh, U-Tomodachi likes this game!" The creature yelled.

"What do you want?!" Mew Berry cried. "Why are you attacking people?!" The creature bonded towards Mew Berry.

"U-Tomodachi just wants to play!" The creature squielled and she sent her jump rope down upon Mew Berry, but just in time Mew Lettuce pushed her out of the way.

"Ribbon Lettanets Rush!" The creature was pushed back and collided with Mew Pudding's gelatin.

"Ooo! U-Tomodachi is made! Why don't you want to play with me?" Mew Ichigo made her move.

"We don't play with bullies," She cried and she began spinning into the air. "Ribbon Straw-" Just as she was about to attack a flare of heat surrounded them and a flame knocked her to the side.

"Mew Ichigo!" Mew Minto caught her mid-air as the flames grew thick around them.

"Atsui*!" The creature screamed as if began to melt away into nothing. The Mew Mews look up to see the lone figure standing upon the rooftops. Mew Zacro and Mew Pudding raced to their friends and Mew Lettuce attempted to put out the flames.

"Ribbon Lettanets Rush!" The flames around the died away, but soon they grew up around them again.

"Mew Minto! Begin to fly everyone to safety!" Mew Lettuce cried. Mew Minto shook her head.

"I can't the flames are too high!" Mew Zacro looked up to the lone figure as it fled the scene and knew that there would be no help from the one who had caused this. Mew Zacro turned back to Mew Lettuce.

"You must put out the flames!" she cried. Mew Lettuce closed her eyes as the smoke stung them.

"I can't!" She cried. Then she remembered what they had just discussed the night before. She could put out the flames! She just had to find a way! "Please," she thought. "give me strength!" Inside her heart an peaceful voice called out to her. It was the same voice that had taught her how to transform, the same voice that had spoken to her heart when she had first used her weapons, and the same voice that had sung when she had released the Mew Aqua. She listened to the voice and knew what she had to do. "Ribbon Lettanets Cascade!" She yelled and a power surged within her like never before. The flames and water collided and Lettuce watched as the whole alley cleared almost completely of flames.

The half melted creature attempted to get up. Mew Lettuce turned towards Mew Berry.

"Mew Berry, Mew Ichigo, go!" Mew Berry and Mew Ichigo both stood up and Berry retrieved Ucha who transformed into her weapon, but before they could even begin another voice broke out of the darkness.

"World Shaking!" A bright ball of energy hurled out of the skies and struck the creature at full force. The creature seem to barely hang on and another voice followed.

"Submarine Reflection!" The creature yelled out and then completely melted before them.

Two shadowy figures walked into the light and the Mew Mews let out a gasp. They were Sailor Senshi!

* * *

**Translation:**

Atsui- HOT!


	11. Sailors of A Not-So-New Era

"Who? Who are you?!" Mew Berry stuttered. The two Senshi didn't even seem to hear her.

Mew Minto stepped forward and studied them. "Sailors Neptune and Uranus?" The two Sailor Senshi seemed to ignore her and began to study the puddle where the creature once stood.

"What are you think, Uranus?" Neptune asked her partner. Sailor Uranus seemed to regard the puddle with great concern.

"I swear," she said. "I have faced this creature before." Sailor Neptune took a step forward.

"Uso*! How can that be?" Neptune said in disbelief. Mew Zacro stood up and approached the two Sailor Senshi.

"What is it?" she asked. "What is it we are facing?" The two Sailor Senshi finally seemed to take notice of the Mew Mews.

"This does not concern you." Sailor Uranus stood up with a vial of liquid in her hand and Sailor Neptune revealed her talisman and Uranus dropped a bit of the puddle onto the mirror. The two Senshi completely ignored the Mew Mews.

Mew Zacro walked closer towards the Senshi.

"Does not concern us?" Mew Zacro asked sternly. "No, we have protected the Earth for the last three years, please tell us why this does not concern us!" The two Senshi turned to her and Sailor Neptune turned the Mirror so the Mew Mews could see it. The Mirror showed the a vision of the same monster they had just defeated being obliverated by Super Sailor Moon. The Mew Mews didn't understand what they were seeing.

"What is it? NaNoDa" Mew Pudding asked. The two Senshi turned their backs away from the Mew Mews and began walking away.

"Wait!" Mew Ichigo shouted. "We what is it that we are facing? Why arn't you talking to us?" The two Senshi turned towards them.

"This is not your battle!" Sailor Uranus shouted. "You should not interfere when you are so weak. You will only get in the way! This is our duty!"

"Our duty is to protect the Earth! Isn't that yours as well?" Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus shook their heads sorrowfully.

"She is just little her, isn't she?" Neptune asked her partner. Uranus only nodded and they turned to walk away once more.

"Who? Why wont you answer me?" Mew Ichigo shouted after them.

"Ribbon Zacross Pure!" Mew Zacro's light whip slip in between the two Senshi and grabbed hold of their legs. The other Mew Mews looked at her in surprise.

"Mew Zacro?"

"You will answer Mew Ichigo's questions!" She yelled. The two Senshi looked back at them.

"Again, it is not your fight." Sailor Uranus stated.

"Oh, was it our fight when Deep Blue threatened the Earth's very existence?!" Mew Minto yelled. "Where were you then?! Our very exsistence as Mew Mews is because you two did not show up when the world needed you! You gave up your right to say we don't have a fight!" Sailor Neptune only shook her head in annoyance and Sailor Uranus cut Mew Zarco's whip with her Space Sword sending Mew Zacro to the ground.

"Space Sword Blaster!" A new wave of energy came down upon the Mew Mews and they formed a shield to protect them. The sheild shattered as the energy reached them and each of the Mew Mews fell to the floor.

"Pitiful. You think you can face anything, but in the end you cannot even defeand yourselves against a Talisman." Sailor Uranus boasted. Mew Minto stood up first.

"Alright! Mintone Arrow!" Her weapon foarmed in her hand. "Ribbon Mintone Ec-"

"Deep Submerge!" A wall of water cascaded down upon them and the Mew Mews looked on as the two Senshi left them laying in the street.

* * *

**Translation:**

Uso- "a lie." or like "It can't be." the way Neptune is using it.


	12. Waxing Moon

The two Sailor Senshi looked down upon the Mew Mews as they gathered themselves up.

"Do you think we were to hard on them?" Neptune asked.

"Perhaps." Sailor Uranus' gaze seem to be fixed upon Mew Ichigo and Neptune smiled.

"She really does remind you of Sailor Moon, doesn't she? So strong and determined." Sailor Uranus only nodded. Sailor Neptune turned her attention to the Mew Mews once more. "They are right, you know? They did defeand the Earth while we stood by the sidelines helpless." Sailor Uranus crossed her arms.

"Hopefully we never have to feel that hopelessness again." Sailor Uranus looked towards the night sky. "I don't know how they defeated their previous enemy." Sailor Uranus stated. "But whatever power was used to defeat them hasn't been displayed before or since." Sailor Neptune nodded sorrowfully in agreement. "Even if they could muster the power equivalent to our Eternal Heshins, I doubt they could do it in the time they have."

"Perhaps this is why our powers were reawakened." Sailor Neptune mused. Sailor Uranus didn't answer, but only continued to look up to the night sky. Sailor Neptune looked once more into her Deep Aqua Mirror.

"Who do you think we are up against?" She asked. Sailor Uranus turned to the Mirror as well.

"I don't know," Sailor Uranus said. "We have faced monsters we have defeated before in the past."

"The one that reawakened my powers was an early one." Neptune noted. Sailor Uranus nodded.

"Its as if..." She paused and tried to find a way to put it. A familiar voice rang out behind them.

"As if someone has raised them form the dead." The two Outer Senshi turned to see their old friend behind them.

"Pluto!"

Sailor Pluto stood before them in her Eternal Heshin foarm and with the Garnet Rod in her hand.

"It is time," she said. "to gather the rest of the Senshi." Neptune and Uranus glanced at each other nerviously.

"Will they be able to transform?" Uranus asked. Sailor Pluto looked towards the waxing moon and Sailor Uranus and Neptune followed her gaze.

* * *

Chibiusa laughed as Momoko acted out her charade.

"Monkey!" Momoko shook her head violently. Mitsuko vetured her guess and Momoko fell to the floor.

"You two are hopeless!" She cried. "Mermaid! The word was mermaid!" The other two girls laughed with delight and jumped on top of the other girl.

"You forfeited!" Chibiusa laughed. "You talked!" Momoko shook her head.

"No! You forfieted by guessing so horribly!" The three girls' laughter was broken up by the sound of the doorbell.

"Coming!" Tsukino Usagi, Chibiusa's "cousin" ran past to the door. Chibiusa and her two friends continued to laugh as Chibiusa and Mitsuko tickled Momoko violently. Four figures walked past the living room and Chibiusa stopped short when she saw them. Her two friends continued to laugh on the floor while Chibiusa silently stared at the new comers walk past. Suddenly Chibiusa bolted off the floor and her two friends called after her. Chibiusa rounded the corner and raced towards the green haired new comer.

"Pluu!" Setsuna turned just as Chibiusa hugged her.

"Small Lady?!" Chibiusa starred up at Setsuna who had a pure look of surprise on her face. "Small Lady, what are you doing here?" Chibiusa looked back to see her two friends peeking around the corner. She turned back to Setsuna.

"Mama sent me here to help Usagi." Setsuna knelt down to Chibiusa's eye level. Though she was much taller than she used to be, Setsuna still towered over her.

"What do you mean "help" Usagi?" Chibiusa thought a moment.

"I thought it was because Momoru and the others were away." Haruka and Michiru looked at each other and Setsuna looked gravely into Chibiusa's eyes.

"We must be correct if The Qu-." Setsuna paused to correct herself. "if Small Lady's mother sent her here." Even then Setsuna couldn't get herself to call Small Lady, Chibiusa."

"Chibiusa," Usagi ventured. "why don't you take your friends outside, hmm?" Chibiusa shook her head.

"I wanna stay with Pluu!" Usagi placed her hands on her hips.

"Chibiusa! It's rude to leave your guests!" Chibiusa looked back at Setsuna and the other Outer Senshi. Momoko and Mitsuko came forward out of the living room.

"Thats alright." Momoko said. "I we were going to be leaving soon anyways. Right Mitsuko-chan?" Mitsuko nodded and Usagi sighed. "Bye, Chibiusa-chan! See you tomorrow!" Momoko and Mitsuko waved and began to leave, suddenly Mitsuko turned back and ran to Chibiusa and hugged her tightly.

"Arigato, Chibiusa-chan!" Then she ran out of the house. Usagi and the others starred after the girl.

"Who was that?" Haruka finally asked. Chibiusa looked sadly at the door.

"Mitsuko-chan..."

"Small Lady?" Chibiusa turned towards the others.

"Mitsuko-chan is my new friend. I-" Chibiusa looked back at the doorway. "I worry about her a lot. She didn't seem to have any friends until Momoko and I met her. She is just so quiet." Usagi's face fell.

"You guys didn't seem quiet." She complained. Chibiusa smiled.

"She is different with us, but I know that when she isn't with us she is quiet again, and, " Chibiusa paused. "I think there might be something wrong with her. Something is going on at home that I don't know about." Haruka placed her hand on Chibiusa's head.

"You have the purest heart of us all, Princess." Chibiusa shook her head.

"No, I just want to be a good friend."

"And that you are, Small Lady." Setsuna confirmed. Setsuna rose and they all moved into the dining room. Suddenly Chibiusa realized that this was not just a simpl social visit.


	13. Explanations! Finally: The Senshi!

**Notes: Finally The Senshi! **Ugh! I made it here! I want to thank my mom, my dog, the germs that gave me this stupid fever! Seriously though, I was really wondering when I would be able to explain all of this. Now I'm here! I guess being sick isn't all that bad!

* * *

The three Outer Senshi waited as Usagi poured them all some tea. None of them actually planned on drinking it, but only accepted to appease Usagi's mother who stood in the doorway.

"Now, Usagi, be a good hostess, I'm off to the store." Tsukino-san turned to Chibiusa. "Do you want to come along, Chibiusa?" Chibiusa shook her head difiantly and her "aunt" sighed as she walked out the door. Therer was a still silence between the group as they listened to her footsteps fade away. Finally Usagi leaned across the table towards Setsuna.

"What's worng Setsuna-san?" Setsuna looked at her with a worried expression.

"A new enemy is approaching." She said finally. "Serenity, please, have you been able to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon?" Usagi looked down at her steaming tea and shook her head.

"No, none of us have been able to transform since we defeated Chaos at the Cauldron." Usagi murmured. Michiru and Haruka glanced at each other nerviously. This had been what they feared, but Setsuna did not seem surprised. She turned to Chibiusa.

"What about you, Small Lady?" Chibiusa starred at Usagi in confusion. Not transform? Chibiusa turned to an expecting Sailor Pluto.

"I don't understand, why can't Usagi transform? I didn't loose my transformation!" Setsuna smiled slightly.

"I believe the time of the Sailor Senshi is returning." She sai to Usagi. Usagi starred at her and the other Outer Senshi.

"What do you mean?"

"When our Sailor Crystals were reborn from the Cauldron we came back to this life. Physically we were normal again, but our Sailor Crystals were still immature. Some are maturing faster than others. I believe everyone's powers will be reawakened very soon." Usagi's eyes widened.

"Michiru and I have already had our powers awakened." Haruka explained.

"And my powers were never hidden away." Setsuna turned to Chibiusa. "Small Lady's powers were never hidden away because she was not reborn in the Cauldron, but rather, she was saved from oblivion by The King's revival." The other Outers nodded in agreement. "I believe, everyone's Sailor Crystals are activating in the same order as they were first awakened after the Silver Millenium." Usagi took all of this in and suddenly she smiled.

"That means V-chan and then Momo-chan will awaken next." Setsuna nodded.

"This may all happen in the next few days, or the next few weeks. Setsuna looked back outside the window. "But I believe, your powers as Sailor Moon will return to you on this coming full moon, when the Silver Millenium's strength is the fullest. Haruka turned to Usagi.

"You must be ready!" She said forcefully. "And we must call the other Senshi back to Japan!"

"Hotaru-chan?" Chibiusa said suddenly. "When will Hotaru-chan awaken?" Setsuna put her hand on Chibiusa's shoulder.

"I don't have all the answers, Small Lady." Usagi seemed to be thinking.

"So the Sailor Senshi on the news, was it you, Haruka?" Haruka shook her head.

"No, my powers have only been awaken for a few days. We have not seen this so-called Sailor Senshi, only her aftermath." Neptune nodded.

"She has a very wicked fire." Usagi looked back down at her tea and thought.

"It cannot be Rei-chan, she is still in the U.S. and so is Minako-chan. Ami-chan is in Germany until the end of this week finishing up her summer semester, and even if she was here her powers are of water and not fire." Usagi reasoned.

"And Mako-chan? Could her lightning cause the fire?" Usagi shook her head.

"I spoke to Mako-chan about it already yesterday and she had no clue who she was and her powers are not awakened yet as well." She explained. Everyone didn't know what to say next. They had exhausted all of their resources.

"There is no clear footage yet of her and we have not seen her ourselves." Haruka said finally, and Michiru nodded in agreement.

"It may not be a Sailor Senshi, all of the sources say she may have been a Sailor Senshi, but all of them have provided no evidence to prove that she is such. She may be just a revived enemy from our past or a completely new one." Usagi and Chibiusa looked at Michiru in confusion.

"Revived enemy?" Michiru looked to Setsuna and then back to Usagi as she explained.

"All of the creatures we have faced since awakening have been ones we have faced before." She explained. Usagi and Chibiusa's eyes widened in horror.

"I have felt someone disrupting the flow of time and space in order to pull out echos of our fallen foes, each time they seem to be going deeper and deeper." Setsuna said this. Her eyes closed as if she were feeling the disturbance right then as well. "I believe they are trying to undo the seals we have put on our fallen enemies."

"They are trying to awaken Metalia, Pharoah 90, and the others?" Setsuna nodded and she opened her eyes to look at her.

"Yes, that is what I think. "

"Then why mess with the smaller weaker villans?" Haruka asked.

"It takes a great amount of energy to revive the dead." Setsuna explained. "Anything the monsters gather can be used as energy: life energy, heart crystals, dream mirrors, star seeds. All of them are energy sources. Already they are reviving these creatures as a by product of their search. Why should they waste them if they can get them more energy?"

The others did not answer her and she turned her attention back to Usagi. "You must order your Senshi to come home as soon as possible."


	14. Carnival!

Chibiusa walked silently from school beside Momoko and Mitsuko the next morning. Sailor Pluto's words hung heavily upon her and she knew that a severe battle was coming that would determine if Crystal Tokyo and their futures even existed. She knew her presence there confirmed their was indeed a future, but that future had changed before. Several times Chibiusa had found herself fading only to be saved at the last moment by Sailor Moon.

Chibiusa could sense her friends' nervous motions beside her and they seemed to act more cheerfully than usual, even Mitsuko tried to smile for her. Chibiusa felt bad for worrying them, but she couldn't bring herself to smile. Diana jumped in front of them and mewed softly. Chibiusa knew she had probably been waiting there for her the whole day. Chibiusa bent down and scoped the small grey cat up into her arms and the cat jumped up onto her head and nestled itself between her two rabbit-like dangos. The cat's warm body seemed to relax her a bit. If Chibiusa was there to comfort Usagi, then Diana was there for her. The cats parents weren't even in Japan at the moment, but in America with Minako who was touring as an idol.

"Chibiusa-chan?" Chibiusa suddenly realized Momoko had been talking to her.

"Mmh? Gomen." Chibiusa snapped out of her trance and tried to concentrate on her friend.

"There is a carnival going on not to far from here, its suppose to be really big and Mitsuko really wants to go." Mitsuko's face showed her confusion at what Momoko had just said, but then suddenly she smiled and nodded.

"Thats right! But I can't go unless I have at least two other people with me!" Momoko smiled at Mitsuko's quickness.

"Right, right, would you go with us?" Momoko grabbed hold of Chibiusa's arm. "Please?!"

"Pretty please?!" Mitsuko echoed. Chibiusa saw through their ploy, but then she thought that it wasn't a bad idea.

"Sure! Let's go!" Momoko jumped up and down in delight.

"Yay!" The two girls began to lead Chibiusa toward the carnival and Chibiusa suddenly remembered Usagi.

"Wait!" The other girls looked at her worried that she had changed her mind. "It's just that... I don't have any money! I would need to borrow some from Usagi." Momoko shook her head.

"Don't worry! I'll pay for you!" Chibiusa frowned and refuse to take another step.

"I will not borrow your money."

"Think of it as a gift."

"It's kind of you, but no." Chibiusa felt Diana shift places on her head and her red eyes looked down to meet her own eyes and she mewed softly.

"Okay, we can swing by your house if you want." Mitsuko said finally. "Maybe your sister would like to come with us too." Chibiusa and Momoko were surprised Mitsuko had suggested it. Mitsuko had never even looked Usagi in the eyes. She seemed absolutely afraid of her at times. Mitsuko always seemed to be nervous around people but around Usagi she seemed almost petrified. Mama Tsukino had suggested perhaps it was because she liked Chibiusa and was just more nervous around people Chibiusa admired. Chibiusa then had pointed out that Mitsuko didn't act that way around her, Papa Tsukino, or even Shingo.

"Maybe she realizes how much you admire Usagi." Chibiusa had denied this profusely, and Mama Tsukino had only laughed. Chibusa again returned to the situation at hand.

"Usagi is not my sister!" She complained.

"They're cousins!" Momoko continued.

"Oh, I just, I just thought you looked a lot alike, I would have never guessed you were only cousins. If Usagi-san was a bit older I would have guessed you were her daughter." Momoko laughed hard at this, but Chibiusa and Diana could only look at Mitsuko. "It's not that funny." Mitsuko whispered.

"No, its just, my aunt said the same thing!" This was news to Chibiusa.

"Ahh! We're not that alike!" Momoko nodded.

"Yes you are!"

"No we're not!" Mitsuko grabbed hold of her friends arms.

"The carnival!" She reminded them. The other two laughed and they began walking towards Chibusa's house again. Chibiusa kept an eye on Mitsuko as she walked. She really was a pretty girl. Her hair was a soft golden colour and she let it flow freely around her head. Her only adornment was a simple red headband that kept her hair out of her face. Her eyes were a bluish silver and on the rare occasions that she smiled around Chibiusa she felt as if she was a stray sunbeam that filled the room. The was only on occasions though. Most of the time the girl walked silently beside her like a pale ghost. Only recently did it seem that she contributed to their conversations on a regular bases. In the past, she had only listened to Chibiusa and Momoko talk with a blank stare. Mitsuko had this blank expression on now as Momoko talked about all of the fun things they had at the fair. Suddenly Chibiusa wished her Sailor Team was there with her. She knew that they would be able to cheer up her and Mitsuko.

"Are you alright, Mitsuko-chan?" Mitsuko looked at Chibiusa blankly.

"Uhm." She seemed to be somewhere else. "Yes, its just a headache." Mitsuko seemed to walk a bit faster towards the house and then suddenly turned around with a smile.

"Now lets go get Chibiusa's onee-chan!" Her smile seemed to revitalize her whole body.

"They're cousins!" Momoko corrected again. Mitsuko shook her head.

"Onee-chan*!" She demanded and then turned to Chibiusa. "Unless you wish us to call her Okaa-san*!" Chibiusa smiled.

"Never!" This got another laugh out of the girl, but Chibiusa knew that it was a lie.

* * *

When they reached the Tsukino house Chibiusa handed Mitsuko Diana and ran inside the house.

"Usagi-chan!" Usagi sat on the couch on the phone and Chibiusa waited for her to get off. Usagi sat silently on the phone and she seemed to be listening to something.

"Who is it? Usagi-chan?" Usagi hung up the phone.

"No one. Minako and Rei-chan havn't been answering all day." Usagi looked extremely worried and she sat with her head resting on her hand. She looked somewhat exhausted.

"Momo-chan?" Chibiusa stepped forward.

"We talked at lunch time." Usagi said subsiding some of Chibiusa's concern. "I couldn't tell him about whats happening though. I don't want him to give up on his studies." Chibiusa bit her lip. She had some what been hoping Usagi would tell him so that she could see him, but if Usagi was strong enough to fight without him then so was she!

"Don't worry about Minako and Rei-chan. They can handle themselves, and my guess is that they ae so busy that they don't even want to answer your calls and their agents are giving you the run around." Then she thought about something else. "You're always calling when they're trying to sleep!" Usagi smiled a bit. She just couldn't seem to get her head aroun the time difference.

"You're probably right. I'll try again later. I didn't call Ami-chan though. She's already coming back later this week once her classes are out." Chibusa nodded. Then she remembered her classmates outside.

"I know what will cheer you up, Usagi!" Usagi smiled.

"What?"

"A carnival!" Usagi stood up and bent down to peer Chibiusa in the eyes.

"How much do you want?" Chibiusa lifted her hands up defensively.

"I wasn't thinking anything of a sort! I just thought you would like to come, and as my guardian, of coarse you would be expected to pay for my needs." Usagi closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the floor.

"How is it that I'm your guardian only when you want money?" Chibiusa crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Okaa-san!" She dragged out this last bit.

"Uhhh! Fine! No wonder my older self sends you here!" Chibiusa faced Usagi and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean by that?" Usagi smiled a bit and refused to answer. "Ehh? Usagi?!" Suddenly Usagi started laughing.

"You can always make me forget about what I'm worried." She said finally. "That's why she sends you here." Chibiusa watched as Usagi walked towards the door with a bright smile. That's when Chibiusa realized, Mitsuko had the exact same smile, but hers seemed weighed down by something.

"Come on, Small Lady!" Usagi yelled jokingly. Chibiusa ran after her and was happy that she had thought about her coming.

* * *

**Translation:**

Okaa-san- Okay, I'm no sure on the romanji spelling but this means "Mother."


	15. A Curious Attraction

Chibiusa had to admit, the carnival made her feel a bit homesick. Usagi's warm laugh made her want to see her mother and everything about the carnival reminded her of the Sailor Quartet. Chibiusa smiled as she thought about the last time she had been at a carnival like this. Usagi and her had wanted these two beautiful kaliedoscopes and Momo-chan had bought both of them one each. Those then became their new weapons against the Dead Moon Circus when Pegisus... she blushed a bit. She hadn't seen Helios in a while, but she still felt as if he would one day be her own prince, just like Usagi had Momo-chan.

Chibiusa glanced at Mitsuko to see she still was not acting cheerful. Mitsuko's fingers continually stroked Diana's head, and she seemed not to be entirely there. Chibiusa had offered to take the cat off her hands but she had refused. She had said that Diana reminded her of a cat she used to have long ago. Diana looked content in her arms as well.

To the left of them a large group of people had gathered and they went to investigate what was causing the commotion.

"Now Purin-chan will amaze you with her tripple loopy-loop! NaNoDa!" Cried out a cheerful young preformer. The girl seemed to fly up into the air and her motions reminded Chibiusa of a monkey. She heard Mitsuko laugh beside her and she observed the strange girl performer again. She was all smiles and her eyes seemed to radiate with happiness. Standing on an oversized beach ball the young girl... no, Chibiusa could not call her a young girl. She was probably the same age as Momoko and Mitsuko, the same age Chibiusa appeared to be, about twelve or thirteen. She just seemed younger because she was shorter and seemed to always speak in third person. The young monkey girl seemed to eye someone in the crowd and jumped off her ball to rush towards them. "Now a volunteer! NaNoDa!" She cried.

Chibiusa watched as the girl seemed to pull on someone with her whole might.

"Onee-chan!" She squealed and the crowd around them laughed as the person she was pulling on seemed to play along and refused. Chibusa could see the person's hand but nothing else. The girl with strawberry red hair that had ran into Chibiusa a few days ago seemed to fall forward and a boy appeared laughing behind her. With her "voluteer" now in her grasp the young street performer returned her attention back to her audience.

"And now Purin-chan and Ichigo Onee-chan will do an amazing trick! NaNoDa!" The girl, whom Chibiusa remember was named Ichigo, seemed to glare at the street performer. The street preformer preceded demanding that Ichigo try to balance on the ball and surprisingly she did quite well. Other craziness pursued until something happened to Ichigo's ball and it began to move forward.

"Kyaa!" Then before there eyes the girl began to fall off, but instead of falling flat on her face like they expected Chibiusa thought she saw something flash in the girls eyes and the girl twirled in the air before them and landed on her feet. The people laughed and applauded her. The street performer crossed her arms and seemed to be annoyed, but Chibiusa wasn't sure if it was an act or real, she was just so animated. Ichigo bowed nerviously and the street performer turned her back on her.

"Ichigo onee-chan is stealing Purin's thunder! NaNoDa." She said accusingly. Ichigo bowed again.

"Arigato Gozaimasu!" She said cheerfully. Purin turned around teary eyed.

"Ichigo Onee-chan!" The crowd laughed at this girls incredibly mood swings.

"Purin..." Ichigo said confused. The street girl fell to her knees .

"How could you do this to Purin, Onee-chan?" She whinned. She grabbed hold of her and the crowd seemed amused by Ichigo's predicament. "Now you're going to be scouted and move away and leave Purin her to fend for herself!" The girl cried. Ichigo placed her hands on her hips.

"No I won't, I promise!"

"You're going to leave Purin here all alone and Minto Onee-chan will work her day and night! NaNoDa!" Ichigo acted as if she was taking this into consideration.

"Nyaaaa, it would be a change!"

"ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN!" Chibusa wondered if this was actual improvization or something they had planned all along.

"**_Gyaaa_**!" several screams pierced through the carnival and the group surrounding the two performers suddenly began to swarm. Another group of people came running towards them from the other side of the carnival as well. Chibiusa found herself knocked down in the comotion she saw Usagi and her friends being swept away from her with the crowd.

* * *

Usagi tried to fight the crowd in order to get back to Chibiusa but Momoko's paniced scream stopped her.

"Mitsuko-chan!" Usagi turned to see the two girls in the mix of people and Momoko was attempting to hold up a collapsing Mitsuko. Usagi felt torn between the two girls and Chibiusa and suddenly she turned back and ran towards the two girls. As she grew closer to them she say that Mitsuko was not concious.

"What happened?!" Momoko shook her head.

"I don't know. We were running than she realized Chibiusa was not with us. As soon as we turned around she just started falling backwards towards me and when I caught her she was unconscious!" People were bumping into them from all sides and Usagi wasn't sure what to do. Then she spied a small space in between two of the tents and Usagi picked up Mitsuko while Momoko carried Diana. Slowly they made there way towards the tents and once there Usagi leaned Mitsuko against the tent and looked out for Chibiusa in the crowd.

A huge creature was and looked like a cross between some sort of unkown creature and wore a blue helmet and had slinted orange eyes. Usagi's eyes widened and she realized what the Outer Senshi had told her had been correct; this was an enemy she had seen before.

"ECHO RANGY!" It cried as it stomped forward. The area was nearly clear now, but a few people lay injured on the ground. Usagi saw Chibiusa a couple of feet away from the monster, struggling to get up and out of view. "Pure Hearts! Pure Hearts!"

"She wants to transform!" Usagi turned to see Diana watching beside her. Momoko was busy holding Mitsuko and trying to get her to wake up and didn't seem to notice Diana had spoken. Usagi reached for her own broach and prayed that she could transform.

"Moon Eternal! Make Up!" No surge of power filled her and Usagi stood there untransformed. Usagi watched in horror as the Daimon noticed the crawling Chibiusa.

"Echo Rangy!" The creature spurng forward and began to charge towards Chibiusa. Chibiusa jumped up and started running to a nearby tent but Usagi could see she would not make it. Usagi's legs instinctively moved her forward and she raced towards Chibiusa. If she could just get there her own heart crystal would be taken and Chibiusa could fight! Her legs moved to slowly though and the Daimon was upon Chibiusa in a matter of seconds and jumped to catch its victim.

"Chibiusa!" At the same time someone else screamed another name that Usagi did not catch, and different girl jumped in front of Chibiusa as The Daimon's hand reached her and The Diamon's claws entered the unkown girl's chest. Usagi saw a small golden object fall from the girl's hand as her Pure Heart Crystal was ripped out from her chest.


	16. New Arrivals

Chibiusa ran as the Daimon chased after her. She had to get away! She had to transform! She could hear the Daimon close to her and its shadow came over her. An involuntary squeal escaped her lips as she fell forward.

"Chibiusa!" She closed her eyes and prepared for the searing pain to fill her chest. Suddenly someone else let out a horrified scream.

"Ichigo!" Chibiusa opened her eyes to see the Daimon's claws enter Ichigo's body. The girl's body went limp as The Daimon ripped out her Heart Crystal and a small round object fell from her hands and slide towards Chibiusa's feet. Ichigo's pale body crumpled to the floor and Usagi's voice yelled out for her to run. Chibiusa turned to run and knew that she had to get out of the way and transform.

* * *

Mew Pudding watched as Ichigo collapsed to the ground. Her skin had instantly turned a bluish tint and the creature above her stood holding a beautiful, bright, red crystal.

"Ichigo!" Aoyama Onii-chan began to rush forward but Mew Pudding stopped him with her outstreached hand. Tears and anger were in her young eyes.

"Leave this to Mew Pudding! NaNoDa!" With that she leaped up into the air. The monster looked as if he were about to devour the red crystal and Mew Pudding 's instincts told her that she had to protect it.

"Ribbon Pudring Inferno!" Her gel-like mold protected the crystal from the creature's lips and the creature attempted to shove it into its mouth. If it was anything like the last few monsters, Mew Pudding expected it would break through the gel in a matter of seconds. Mew Pudding rushed forward and had almost grasped the crystal when she was knocked down from the air by a mysterious web. She found herself pinned to the side of one of the tents.

A new enemy revealed herself from the shadow holding the pink haired girl Ichigo had protected by her uniform collar. She was tall and thin. Her skin was a pale grey-blue tint and her dark purple hair was pinned at the back of her head in a lowlying bun. She wore a green laurel branch around her head and a dark blue robe. Her dark green eyes pierced through Mew Pudding like knives. In her other hand she held a pole whose top appeared to be a spindle.

"Look who I found!" The woman laughed. "She didn't want to play with my new Echo, what a naughty, rude, little girl!"

"Chibiusa!" A woman with beautiful flowing hair screamed as the woman threw done the girl. The girl struggled to get up off the ground.

"Echo Rangy! Devour that Heart Crystal and take these nuasances' Heart Crystals!" The creature finally destroyed Mew Pudding's mold and proceeded to place the crystal to its mouth.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" The crystal flew up into the air and the golden chain retracted carrying the crystal along with it. Mew Pudding struggled to break free of the sticky web around her but to no avail.

"Who is there?!" The villaness demanded. Another beautiful blond woman emerged in a orange sailor fuku and a large red bow upon her head.

"V-chan?!" Mew Pudding heard the pink haired girl and other blonde say simultaniously.

"I am the Sailor Suited Senshi of Love and Beauty, Eternal Sailor Venus! Pardon me, but I have returned!" She held the crystal in her left hand and with her right she lifted up her chain once more.

"Venus Love-" The villaness took her spindle and prepared for the blow. "Me Chain!"

"Death Spinner's Rope!" A glowing yellow rope intersected with the Sailor's chain and the villaness pulled her forward off of her perch and she landed hard on the ground dropping the red crystal.

"Echo Rangy! Attack!" Sailor Venus lifted her hands once more.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The Echo Rangy flew backwards and landed near Mew Pudding who was still struggling to break free, but the more she struggled the more she seemed to be entangled.

"Death Spinner's Web!" Sailor Venus then found herself in the same predicament as Mew Pudding. The woman approached her laughing. "You are no match against the darkness." The woman sneered. "I am Clotho: The Fate of Life."


	17. Loveberry Surprise!

Aoyama held Ichigo's body as he watched the fight unfold before him. Her pulse was gone and her skin a tone he had never seen before. Her usually warm skin was cold to the touch and he didn't know how to revive her. The pink haired girl crawled toward them as Sailor Venus was struck down in a web beside Mew Pudding. The pink haired girl grabbed Ichigo's hand and looked to Aoyama.

"Do you love her?!" she asked suddenly very strong. Aoyama nodded.

"With all my heart!" The girl grabbed his hand and placed Ichigo's in it.

"Concentrate on sharing you're life energy with her! It will keep her alive as long as you are!" Aoyama looked to see that their hands began to glow a soft gold and he looked at the girl in surprise.

"I will get Ichigo's Pure Heart Crystal!" The girl stood up and faced Clotho.

Clotho's laugh echoed as she bend down to pick up the fallen crystal, and then she turned to Sailor Venus and Mew Pudding as if she were going to gloat her victory over them.

"Usagi Civilian Body Slam!" The other woman who had been watching from the side lines collided with the villan and the crystal flew up into the air once more. This time the pink haired gil rushed forward to catch it, but so did the Echo Rangy.

"Spindle Shock!" The woman who had attacked the villan slid across the ground and landed near Aoyama and Ichigo.

"Usagi!" Sailor Venus cried out. Clotho turned back to see the pink child catch the Heart Crystal and avoid Echo Rangy's hands.

"Death Spinner's-" Her attack was cut off by an arrow striking her hand, seperating her from her weapon. The woman looked up to see the rest of the Mew Mew team where Sailor Venus had once stood.

"Everyone!" Mew Pudding yelled with delight.

"We don't take kindly to people abusing our friend's! Nya!" Mew Berry chimed and she produced Ucho as her Loveberry Rod. "Ribbon Loveberry Check!" Echo Rangy screamed in pain and Clotho picked up her staff.

"Death Spinner's Web!" A large web hurlded at them, but the Mew Mews jumped up and landed on the ground before her.

"Ribbon Zacross Pure!"

"Ribbon Mintone Arrow!" The two Mew Mews attacked simultaniously but Clotho created a webbed structure around her providing a shield. Once the attacks finished she sent another attack upon them as well.

"Death Spinner's Rope!"

"Ribbon Letasnet Cascade!" The rushing water dissovled the woman's thread including the ones that held Mew Pudding and Sailor Venus captive. The attack was more than just a rushing water, but also seemed to carry a larger amount of wind and energy.

"Ribbon Mintone Echo!" Mew Minto barely struck Clotho's side.

"Echo Rangy!" The creature was still chasing after the little girl. Mew Minto flew in fromthe side grabbing hold of her and pulling her out of the monster's way.

"Rolling Heart Vibrations!" Echo Rangy fell from Sailor Venus' attack and Mew Berry grabbed hold of her Loveberry Rob once more, but this time there seemed to be a change in her. She lifted the rob a little higher and a soft blue light eminated from her as power filled her.

"Ribbon Loveberry _Surprise_!" The creature skreached in pain as it melted into a red puddle. Clotho lifted her staff as if she were going to attack, but a wall of fire decended upon her.

"Sailor Mars?" The blond woman near Aoyama exclaimed, but then her eyes widened as the fire began to spread and a new arrival appeared.


	18. A New Sailor Senshi?

**Important: **I know I'm posting these things fast here, but, some of you completely skipped over Chapter 17 "New Arrivals". I'd say that's a pretty important chapter... so if you were incredibly confused... um... like.. How did Sailor V get there?... Well, okay, Usagi's a bit confused about that as well...

* * *

Usagi had never seen this Sailor Senshi before in her life. She was clearly a Sailor Senshi, but she wore a fuku that she had never seen before. It seemed to be a cross between Crystal and Eternal. The fuku itself was pure white and its sleeves were like Super Sailor Moon's: three petal like caps. Her collar was a pitch black, with her front and back bow the same shade. In the center of the front bow lay a crystal star, and the same star presented itself on her choker and at the center of the single black seam of fabric at her hips. She had two ruffles and the bottom of her fuku: the top being white like the rest of the fuku, and the bottom being black like her bows and collar. She was increbiably tall, but her face was covered by a black mask and on her forehead where her tiara should have been was a large black diamond. Her hair was white and it flowed freely in the wind except for two pins keeping her bangs out of her face. The pins resembled Sailor Moon's own, but a metalic black colour.

The woman's fire descended upon Clotho who barely escaped before being consumed.

"Spinner's Portal!" She cried, and her body faded away. Usagi guessed she would be back with another creature not before long.

"Who are you?!" Sailor Venus cried out. The Sailor Senshi lifted her hand to her forehead, and Usagi wondered if she was going to take off her mask. The Senshi did nothing of a sort and seemed to flinch in pain. Then she lifted her hands up in the air and a whirlwind of fire foarmed in her gloved hands. The Sailor Senshi sent it hurling towards Sailor Venus.

"Ribbon Letasnets Cascade!" The Mew Mew in green shouted and her water met the fire before it reached Venus. This time though, the fire over came it and some of it collided with Sailor Venus sending her back towards the Mew Mews.

"V-chan!" Usagi shouted as her friend fell. She stood up and walked towards the Senshi.

"What are you doing?! You're a Sailor Senshi! She is your ally!" The masked Senshi turned her flame towards Usagi.

"Look out!" The wolf Mew Mew dragged Usagi out of the way using some form of a whip. When they looked up again, the Senshi was gone.

* * *

The girls starred at the empty space in confusion, then one of the Mew Mew's screamed out.

"Ichigo!" One of the Mew Mews shouted and they raced towards the pale girl.

"Ichigo!" The Mew Mew who had been protecting Chibiusa descended from the rooftops and placed her onto the ground and flew to the fallen girl. "What happened? Why isn't she breathing?!" Chibiusa rushed in between them and she felt Usagi walk up behind her as she presented The Pure Heart Crystal.

"Let me!" She cried. The crystal entered Ichigo's chest and her complection returned to normal. Everyone of them let out a sigh of relief.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up!" The boy holding her shouted and he shook her a little bit. Slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Masaya...Aoyama-kun..." She looked a bit dazed and noticed everyone around her. "Everyone..." She then smiled when she saw Chibiusa. "Chibiusa-chan... you're alright.. I'm so glad..." Usagi turned to Chibiusa.

"You knew her?" Chibiusa nodded.

"Kind of..." Chibiusa explained. "We've bumped into each other." Ichigo smiled.

"I guess you could say that..." She seemed to want to get up, but the boy would not let her.

"I will carry you!" He said defiantly. With that he lifted her up into the air and he turned to Chibiusa. "Thank you." He said. Chibiusa shook her head.

"No," she said. "Thank you, Ichigo." Ichigo nodded slowly and she looked away. Chibiusa noticed that she seemed to be shameful of something, but Chibiusa couldn't name what. What she had done was amazing! Chibiusa looked away shameful as well. If she had been able to transform, Ichigo wouldn't have had to protect her. Usagi stepped forward.

"Arigato Gozaimasu." She said cheerfully. "Chibiusa-chan means a lot to me and her friends." The bluebird stepped towards Ichigo but the purple wolf held her back and shook her head and turned to Sailor Venus.

"We need to talk." Sailor Venus nodded and followed the Mew Mews as they began to make their retreat, and Chibiusa realized that they must have known Ichigo from their reactions when she was laying still on the ground. The boy, Aoyama, Ichigo had called him, bowed his head slightly and started to walk away with Ichigo in his arms.

Chibiusa noticed the small object Ichigo had dropped.

"Wait!" She yelled and picked up the object. It was a gold pendant of some sort and on it was inlaid some red marking. She starred at it for a moment and she tried to remember where she had seen it before. Aoyama and Ichigo turned back around and Ichigo let out a gasp.

"Oh thank you!" Chibiusa handed it to her and Ichigo held it to her chest. "It's my thrid most prized possetion." She said. Chibiusa wondered what was so important about it.

"NYAAA!" Usagi and Chibiusa turned to see Diana racing towards them. "NYAAA! NYAAA*!"

"Oh no!" Usagi rushed forward. "Mitsuko-chan!" Chibiusa followed Usagi and Aoyama put Ichigo down and they raced after her as well. As Usagi rounded the cornor she saw a woman leaning over Momoko who was still holding an unconcious Mitsuko.

* * *

**Nya- Japanese onomatopoeia for a "meow".**


	19. Realizations

The woman turned to face them and she looked angrily at Usagi.

"Usagi! How could you leave her in this condition?!" The woman said angerly. "She's burning up!" She felt the girl's forehead once more, and her face's anger fell away into a serious stare.

"R-Rei-chan!" Usagi stammered. Rei didn't turn back to face her but picked up Mitsuko.

"We have to get her to the hospital." She said. Ichigo then noticed two more cats at the woman's feet: one white and one black. Both had crescent moon's on their forehead, and as they mewed, she realized, she could not understand them either...

* * *

Mitsuko looked tiny in the hospital bed, the doctors didn't tell them anything about what was wrong with her and Chibiusa and Momoko sat by her bedside. Mitsuko was now concious, but was still to weak to leave the bed. After the ambulances had come, they had taken Mitsuko away along with the othrr injured people. Aoyama and Ichigo were just down the hall as they examined Ichigo for any more injuries. Rei and Usagi stood at the door whispering and the three moon cats stood watching from the doorway. Chibiusa turned to Mitsuko.

"How do you feel?" She asked, not knowing what else to say to her. Mitsuko turned to face out the window.

"Tired. Chibiusa-chan, Momoko-chan, I just want to sleep. Will you go home please?" The two friends looked at each other, they knew that there was something else wrong, but neither could tell what.

"Chibiusa," Usagi called to her. "Let's go home, there is a lot we need to attend to, and Mitsuko-chan needs her sleep. Come on Momoko-chan." The two girls walked away form the bed and they turned to her.

"We'll come see you tomorrow!" They chimed. Mitsuko did not smile like they had expected, but only nodded. The group walked down the hall and past the room where Ichigo and Aoyama was. Ichigo waved at Chibiusa, and Chibiusa forced herself to smile. She didn't know why Ichigo had tried to save her, and it bothered her. Ichigo had no obligations to do that but yet she had. She could have just been being noble, but not everyone did that for almost complete strangers: their only interaction had been sharing their names.

They walked Momoko home and as they walked to Usagi's house there was complete silence. They wanted to talk, but did not feel safe talking in the street. Once they arrived at the house, their friend Minako, also known as Sailor Venus, sat on the porch waiting for them. Usagi finally exploded.

"Minako-chan!" She raced and hugged her tightly. "Minako-chan I've missed you!" Rei crossed her arms.

"And what am I?" She asked angerily. Usagi turned to her, but still hugged Minako.

"You were too busy yelling at me, Rei-chan, and it didn't seem right to hug someone when someone so sick was there in your arms!" She explained. For once she made sense. Then she rushed and hugged Rei-chan.

"I've missed you all so much!" She cried. The three girls hugged and then Minako and Rei turned to Chibiusa.

"And look at you!" They cried. "You're so tall! You're growning up!" Usagi sneered.

"She hasn't even been born yet." At the same time Chibiusa complained.

"I'm over 900 years old." Minako laughed.

"Right, right." The two adult moon cats where douting over their future daughter as well as chastising her.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?!" They complained. "We would have came back to Japan!" Diana mewed softly and shook her head.

"I am here for Small Lady, and besides, I know how you hate to be seperated from Minako, Otto-san." Luna nodded sorrowfully in agreement. Artemis laughed nerviously.

"Well, I think seeing my daughter would be more important." Luna turned to Usagi who knelt down to embrace the cat.

"Luna!" She hugged her tightly and cried into the cat's black fur. After Momoru, Luna was the person Usagi had missed the most.

"Usagi..." Usagi looked upward to Sailor Venus' face. "We must talk. Makoto is on her way and we're going to have Ami on our comunication devices." Usagi nodded.

"I called you today in order to call you back to Japan but could not get ahold of you in America." Rei smiled.

"We were already in Japan, Baka* Usagi." She said and Usagi smiled.

"I was worried." Minako nodded.

"Gomen, we just wanted to surprise you!" She said cheerfully.

"You surprised us alright!" Chibiusa agreed. "Why did you come back, you were not expected for another few months!" The two senshi nodded.

"We'll explain once Mako-chan gets here and Ami signs in."

"Well then, start explaining." They turned to see a tall, strong, brunette at the front gate."

"Mako-chan!" Rei and Minako rushed to hug their friend.

"Now, about all that's gone on?" Mako asked.

* * *

The Senshi sat around Usagi's bed and set up a computer so that Ami's face appeared on the screen. They all laughed and it felt amazing to all be "together". Suddenly they turned serious and Minako and Rei explained why they had decided to come back to Japan.

"I had been having these horrible dreams." Rei explained. "They were much like the ones I had had when the Death Busters had been here and I was worried, of coarse, I knew that without our powers there was nothing I could do, so I didn't tell anyone." Minako nodded.

"She was convinced that something was coming, but not sure what. Then I found myself able to transform." Minako explained. "I rushed over to where Rei was doing business and told her, and that was when she told me that she had been having dreams. We took the next plane home. That was just two days ago!" Makoto turned to Usagi.

"Tell them what the Outers said."

"The Outers were here? Have they been able to transform too?" Usagi nodded.

"Haruka and Michiur-san have, and Setsuna-san never lost the ability." She explained. "Hotaru is a mystery." Chibiusa leaned forward.

"I see Hotaru every Friday after school." Chibiusa said. "We go to the park. I'll talk to her then." The Senshi nodded.

"Alright." Rei agreed. Usagi looked to Minako.

"You talked to the Mew Mews, correct? What about? Do they know anything that we don't?" Minako shook her head.

"We didn't really speak. They seemed a bit edgy around me." She explained. "Mew Zacro gave me an address to go meet them." She said. "It's a cafe, and she said if I met up with them there tomorrow we could all share information. If I wanted to, of coarse. I don't know, they seemed to act as if I wasn't going to show up." The Senshi sat there quietly.

"Maybe they had a run in with Sailors Uranus and Neptune." Ami mused. The others nodded as the possibility settled in the room. "They may have told them to stay out of the way. The Mew Mews arn't as strong as us and they could be hurt if this new enemy is too strong." Usagi shook her head.

"Even so, they have proved that they can fight well enough and if this enemy is strong than we will need all the help we can get." Minako seemed to think a moment.

"Mew Zacro seemed fimiliar too me. Like I have met her before, perhaps I know her in her civilian form." Chibiusa thought about how the Mew Mews seemed to know Ichigo.

"Did you recognize the girl who had her Heart Crystal stollen? The Mew Mews seemed to know her." Minakp thought a moment and then shook her head,

"No," she said finaly. "I have never seen her before either." Chibiusa sighed in disappointment. She really wanted to know their connection to each other. Luna stepped forward.

"There is something different about that Ichigo girl as well." She said interjecting. Diana and Artemis nodded in agreement.

"The first time I met her I felt a strange power eminating from her." Diana explained. "I'm not as experienced as Okaa-san and Otto-san in reading energy signals, but she had one very strange, and I felt it wise not to say anything. I only mewed and her expression changed into a look that resembled horror. It was like when someone hears us talk for the first time except... I'm not sure. She seemed surprised that I hadn't talked." The Sailor Senshi looked at her in surprise, but Luna and Artemis agreed with her.

"Her reading is very strange. Very, very, strange." She concluded. "Its as if she herself was a moon cat as well."

"Impossible!" cried Usagi. Luna and Artemis shook their heads.

"We have human forms." Artemis deducted. Chibiusa suddenly stood up quickly: The gold object!

"No!" She said a little too loudly. "She's a Mew Mew!"


	20. A Gift

Chibiusa and Usagi walked into the private hospital room where Mitsuko sat looking out the window. She turned to her two visitors but she did not offer them a smile and only starred at them blankly. Chibiusa ran to her bedside.

"Are you alright, Mitsuko-chan?" Mitsuko turned to the window again.

"Yes," she said finally. "They are just keeping me here for observations." She explained. "I'm only a little tired. I havn't been able to sleep well." Usagi smiled and offered her input.

"Sleeping in a strange place is always difficult." she said and the child did not respond. Chibiusa brought up a a bagged present for Mitsuko.

"If you're having trouble sleeping then maybe this will help you!" She said cheerfully. Mitsuko starred at the present.

"What is this?" Chibiusa didn't understand what she meant.

"It's a get well present for my friend!" She said happily. "I know you've talked about how you have always loved horses." Mitsuko looked into the bag and pulled out the pink tissue paper and as she starred at the present she seemed speechless. Mitsuko reached in and pulled out a lovely stuffed, white winged horse with a blue maine and gold horn.

"A pegisus?" She said softly. A smile formed on her face and Chibiusa couldn't be happier. "A long time ago someone told me that there was a pegasus who protected everyone's dreams." Chibiusa nodded happily in agreement.

"That's right!" She said with a laugh. "I thought perhaps this would comfort you!" The sick girl looked at the toy again and slowly her smile disappeared.

"Arigato." She said and she put the toy to the side.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuko didn't look Chibiusa in the eyes.

"I don't know. It's just... I feel as if I should remember something." Mitsuko explained. Usagi leaned forward.

"Is it something important?" Mitsuko looked at Usagi and suddenly Chibiusa thought she saw fear in her eyes. It was the same feeling she seemed to have all the other times she had been with Usagi. This was not just some act of nerves, this was true fear. She seemed to back away.

"I..." Chibiusa couldn't explain the scene in front of her. Usagi was one of the nicest people Chibiusa knew, why was Mitsuko so afraid of her? Usagi noticed the change in atmosphere and took a step back.

"Come on Chibiusa." She said softly. "We have a meeting to get to, remember?" Chibiusa nodded and faced Mitsuko to say goodbye.

"You get some sleep, okay?" Mitsuko nodded and the two girls left. As Mitsuko fell into a fitfull sleep, she clutched tight to the Pegasus doll.


	21. Cafe Mew Mew

Zakuro stood outside the front enterance. It was almost past time for Sailor Venus to appear, but there was no sign of her or anyone else. Cafe Mew Mew was officialy closed for the day in order to have this meeting and it was doubtful that the Sailor Senshi would even show up. Zakuro stood leaning against the wall surrounding the cafe and played with her necklace as she thought. Sailor Venus had seemed so familiar to her, but her civilian name completely escaped her. She knew that she had met her somewhere before, but where?

"Onee-sama?" Zakuro turned to see Minto holding a magazine out to her. "I think I know who Sailor Venus is." She stated plainly. Zakuro took the magazine and opened it up to the dog-eared page. A smile formed on her face, it was so obvious who she was: her blonde hair and trademark red bow were dead give aways. Zakuro shook her head. It should have been obvious who she had been, but it seemed as if a strange power had prevented her from making the recognition.

"I wasn't even looking for it." Minto said. "I was just racking my brain as to who Sailor Venus was while reading, and then... she was there... on the page." Zakuro nodded.

"It's sad I didn't recognize her right away." Zakuro admitted. "I've spent the last several months with her in America." Aino Minako, Zakuro's fellow, but older Idol. Zakuro was now eighteen where as Minako was at least 21.

Voices rang out nearby and the two Mew Mews watched as the three girls turned the corner, among them Aino Minako, who was carrying a laptop. The two Mew Mews sat up and faced the group who now stood silently starring at them. Zakuor stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew, Sailor Senshi. This is the headquarters of The Mew Project." She said and the girls looked at each other in surprise.

"Fujiwara-san?" Minako said. "Mew Zacro?" Zakuro nodded and turned to lead them into the cafe.

"Come, we must have that talk." The girls followed her into the pink coloured building that seemed to be full of surprises.

* * *

As the three Inner Sailor Senshi entered the cafe and Minako heard a collective gasp from the other two girls. This was their headquarters? It looked like an ordinary cafe! A very pink and cute cafe. Minako saw several girls sitting at a long table and when they saw them with the other two Mew Mews they got up and stood in a row together. Minako noted that Ichigo was not with them. "_She must not be a Mew Mew after all."_ She thought as a man with long brown hair came forward to greet them.

"Welcome to Project Mew Mew." He said kindly. "I am Keiichiro Akasaka, one of the two people behind the scenes. I am simply in charge of working the computers and keeping our cover here as a cafe." He said. Another man, a handsome young blond, walked up behind him.

"Don't let him fool you, he keeps us all on track. Without him we would be nothing." He said. "They also wouldn't be anywhere without me." He said. "I am Shirogane Ryou. Keiichiro and I are the brains of the group, and also the ones funding everything you see here." He explained. "And also what lies underneath it."

"How big is your opperation?" Makoto asked. Ryou looked at them and smiled a bit.

"Big enough." He said. "And it has to be. We observe the whole Tokyo area for strange energy readings." He turned around.

"Now, lets sit down and get things really going. We need to know..."

"I'm sorry, but we can't start yet." Rei spoke up. Minako produced the lap top.

"We have to have all of our members on board." She said as she put down the lap top and switched it on. "Ami-chan!" She said in a sing-song as the face of Sailor Mercury appeared on the screen.

"Konbanwa*, everyone" She said with a yawn.

"Ami-chan!" Minako said annoyed. "It's only ten in the morning!" Ami yawned again.

"Summimasen..." Ami rested her head on her hand. "It's the middle of the night here, err, morning. 3 o'clock to be exact!" Minako and the others turned back to the Mew Mews. The girl who had been with Zakuro at the enterance spoke up.

"Are you the only Sailor Senshi left?" She asked worriedly. Then she looked at the Senshi before her. "No," She said as if realizing something. "Sailors Neptune and Uranus are not here in this room. You're..." She studied them. She had been a follower of the Senshi for her entire life. When all her idols had fallen away, Zakuro and the Senshi had been the ones that had stayed within her heart. As she looked at them some type of mask fell away from her eyes. It was as if something powerful protected their identities, but now she could see their identities clearly. "Sailors Venus, Jupiter, Mercury!" She turned to Rei and her eyes lit up as she recognized her. "Sailor Mars..." she said dreamily. Zakuro smiled and shook her head.

"May we begin now?" Ryou asked. Minako opened her mouth to say no when one of the Mew Mews spoke.

"Shirogane-san, all of our members arn't here either!" Spoke a tall green haired girl. Minako realized Chibiusa might still be right.

"Is Ichigo-san a Mew Mew? Chibiusa thought she might be, but where is she?"

Ryou looked a bit fustrated and the other man laughed.

"Well, you see," Keiichiro began, but Ryou cut him off.

"She is indeed a Mew Mew." He confirmed. Minako looked at the other Mew Mews, a few looked embarrased. "But you see, she has an act for always being late."

"Sounds like someone we know..." Rei said. "Not all of our members are here yet either." She supplied. The men turned to the Mew Mews.

"I guess we can begin with the introductions at least." The Mew Mews and Senshi introduced themselves and Minako realized that all of them seemed to be named after food and colours. Once completed the Senshi introduced themselves as well.

"Ichigo-san is our appointed leader." Minto explained once the introductions were done. "She is the strongest of the Mew Mews: Mew Ichigo. She is even stronger than Mew Berry who has two animal gene sets." The Sailor Senshi all looked at each other.

"Why is it that the late and irresponsible one is always the leader?" Rei asked.

"Mew Ichigo is not irresponsible." Retasu said defensively. "She just has a bad habbit of going on adventures when she is suppose to be working. Its usually not on purpose. If she gets herself worked up then, well..." She paused.

"Well what?" Minako asked curiously. Minto finished Retasu's thought for her.

"If she gets herself too worked up and excited she turns into a cat." The Senshi stood silent.

"Come again?" Makoto said.

"Her cat genes are more unstable than ours. She has the most power but she seems to pay the price for it by having issues with cat ears and a tail popping out in public. Sometimes though, if she is too excited, she turns completely into a cat." Minto explained.

"Usagi-chan is really late today." Ami said with a yawn. The other Senshi nodded in agreement.

"Everyone!" The Senshi's wrist comunicators deeped and they looked to see Usagi and the moon cats. At the same time the Mew Mew's pulled out there gold pendants that were now glowing.

"Mew Ichigo has activated her power pendant!" Ryou turned to the Senshi who were still talking to Usagi. Minako looked up.

"An Echo has appeared a few blocks away from here!" She told them. "We have to go!" Minako pulled out her transformation pen, and so did the other Senshi present.

"Venus Eternal Make Up!" She shouted lifting her hand into the air the other Senshi followed her lead. A yellow light engulf Minako and instantly she transformed into Sailor Venus. The other Senshi stood untransformed behind her.

"It still didn't work!" Rei said exasperated. The Mew Mews stood transformed already in front of them and they looked at the Senshi expectantly.

"What is wrong? NaNoDa?" Purin asked. Sailor Venus stepped forward.

"It does not matter, let's go." She turned to the other Senshi.

"You should stay here. I have a feeling your powers won't awaken until after Sailor Moon's." With that she ran out the door, and the Mew Mews followed her looking back confused at the other two. Ryou and Keiichiro lead the two girls and the laptop Ami downstairs to their main computer.

"We can observe the battle from here." They explained. "We can take energy readings and comunicate with them through their pendants and the two robots they carry with them: Masha and Ucha." The two men went to work while the girls stood helpless behind them.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Konbanwa-**Good Evening

This was difficult. I didn't know how much I wanted to say since we all already know it. So I chose to explain Mew Ichigo's cat problems. In the manga, she transforms into a cat because she is really worked up! Not because she gets kissed. A kiss could change her if she was excited, but not always. Also, them transforming. I picture all of that twirling around as happening in an instant or not at all. Proof: When the detransform, its only a soft light or an instant in the case of where Uranus detransforms in one of the Sailor Moon Super Episodes. You see a naked body for two milliseconds and then normal closes. Also, the action that was taking place when they first began transforming is still going on. I take this idea to all magical girl shows, EXCEPT Winx Club. Before the first time they transform into their Believix they cut back to the wizards (in English, I'm not sure if it was just an edit or not) DURING the transformation. ("It's always the same song and dance.") Other than that... simulatious transformation. Example in TMM, the episode where they send the Mew Mews into Ichigo's dream world. When Kishu wakes her up she is falling, and while she screams her transformation phrase she is engulfed in light as she falls. She instantly transforms into Mew Ichigo.


	22. In The Name of The Future Moon!

"Purrfect! Absolutely purrrfect! Nya!" Ichigo said angrily as she walked down the street. The day that the Mew Mews and the Sailor Senshi were going to meet up and talk and THIS had to happen! She sat down upon the side walk cemement with her tail curled around her. She hadn't turned into a cat in so long, and now here she was, a little black cat with pink eyes and a bow and bell on her tail and around her neck. She shook her head angrily. "Nyaaa... Why did this have to happen today?!" She cried. A little child walked past with its mother.

"Mama! A cute kitty!" It said as it leaned to pick her up. Ichigo darted down the street away from its grubby hands.

"Nya! Children today are so..." She shook her head again. "Nyaaa!" She had been too excited about meeting Sailor Venus and possibly other Senshi, as well seeing Aoyama-kun that she had let her heart beat to quickly. Now, here she was, a little black cat in the middle of Tokyo! With no one to kiss! She had tried to garb several birds and other asortment of animals but somehow they had all gotten away except for one, but then that had been a boy! Ichigo refused to kiss another boy besides Aoyama-kun. Kishu had stolen a few, and so had Ryou, but Ichigo would never willingly kiss another boy: Ever!

Ichigo turned the corner to any ally in order to rest. She was absolutely exhausted. She lay starring at the people walking past. Then that was when she saw two cats walk past.

"Daina?" Ichigo lifted her head and watched the two cats walk on by, and then Chibiusa and Usagi went past as well. Ichigo stood up and stuck her head around the cornor and watched them. The second cat was slightly bigger than Diana and its coat was a dark black. Ichigo walked slowly behind them. She didn't know exactly what she planned on doing, but she knew that perhaps she could kiss Diana when they were out of sight from people. She didn't know how she was going to avoid Chibiusa and Usagi, but if she could follow them long enough, she could steal a kiss and then pretend nothing happened. It wasn't like the cat could tell on her once they turned around. Ichigo crept up closer to the two cats and she tried to hear if they were saying anything, but she wondered if she would be able to understand them anyways. Ichigo frowned. If she could still become a cat, why couldn't she understand the cats with cresent moons on their foreheads?

The two cats turned the cornor with their masters and Ichigo followed to see where they were headed. It seemed as if they may be heading towards the park.

They seemed to be out of sight from the main road and they were entering the almost empty park.

_This is it! _The two cats had fallen behind their mistresses and if Ichigo could get them to turn around she could steal a quick kiss and then go back to normal. Ichigo opened her mouth in order to speak but a scream peirced through the air from the road they had just been on. _Oh no! Not something else! Not now! I can't transform as a cat!_

Chibiusa and Usagi turned back towards the road and rushed to the corner along with the two cats. Ichigo bounced behind them and Usagi and Chibiusa sat back again against the wall.

"You know what to do Chibiusa." Usagi said. Ichigo didn't know what they were talking about, but she understood what she needed to do. Diana looked at Ichigo in confusion.

"Who are you?" Ichigo could have leapt with joy! She had understood her! The two people looked down at her but then they turned their attention back to the creature in the street.

"Go Chibiusa." Ichigo looked back into the road and saw that the creature was creating a mess. She had to transform! She looked at the two people in front of her. It wouldn' be so bad if they knew would it? They were nice people after all. "Chibiusa!" Ichigo leaned forward towards Diana and the cat turned her head towards her in confusion as Ichigo's face approached hers quickly. The poor kitten didn't have time to think as Ichigo's lips touched hers and a soft pink light engulfed her and Ichigo's body grew and changed back into a normal human being. The two humans and cats starred at her in stunned silence at the red-head who sat on her hands and knees.

"Arigato, Diana." Ichigo apologized then she looked up to the two girls and she lifted herself up off the ground. She truned to the road.

"I-Ichigo?" Usagi stammered and Ichigo shot them a smile, but then revealed her power pendant.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!" She shouted and once again she was engulfed in light and then stood before them as Mew Ichigo. She looked back at Chibiusa. "Surprise!" She said and she began to run out towards the creature.

She didn't see the creature before it sent her flying across the street. Ichigo jumped up and leapt in the direction the attack had come from. There stood a giant red robotic being with a white helment and glowing red eyes. It seemed to aim it's arm at Mew Ichigo and suddenly a giant game machine claw came rushing towards her. Ichigo dodged the claw and her feet collided with it's head and she used it to jump up higher into the air.

"Strawberry Bell!" Her pink heart shaped weapon formed in her hand as she was in the air and she automatically began her spin. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" She screamed and the monster shouted.

"Echo Gesen!" It screamed and its hand transformed into a hammer.

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!" Came a voice and the monster found itself on the ground unable to move from the cold in its circuits.

A small young Senshi appeared from the dust that had come up fron the attack. Mew Ichigo starred at her with her mouth hanging open. It was Chibiusa!

"I am the Sailor Suited Senshi of Love and Justice, Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon! In the name of the future moon, I will punish you!" Mew Ichigo stood dumb founded and the creature attempted to get up.

"Ribbon Zacross Pure!" Came a shout and the Echo fell back onto the flooe.

"Echo Gesen!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Came a second voice and the Echo was shot up into the air and came crashing down to the floor.

"Ribbon Loveberry Surpirse!" Mew Berry used her new attack but the creature did not begin to melt away. Usagi came out of the shadows and yelled to Venus.

"Stop!" She screamed in terror. "You cannot kill it! It might be a human being!" The Mew Mews did not understand what she meant. Sailor Venus looked at Usagi.

"One of The Seven Youma?" Usagi nodded and Sailor Venus turned back to the creature. "How are we going to purify it without the Silver Crystal's power?!"

"World Shaking!" Came a voice and a ball of energy hurled at the Echo Youma.

"No! Venus Love-Me Chain!" Venus dragged the Youma out of the blast's way.

"Sailor Venus?!" Sailor Uranus and Neptune came down upon her.

"You cannot kill it! It needs purifying, and not destruction!" Uranus looked at the creature who was still having trouble moving its circuits.

"If they were purified and not destroyed then how come they were revived?" She demanded. Venus could not explain, she only knew that this was one of the Seven Great Youma's and inside there still could be the person who had hosted it the first time they had fought it. They needed to proceed in caution.

"I will not let it be killed." The Mew Mews stood waiting for direction. The Senshi knew more than them about the enemy they were facing so it was only natural to follow Venus' lead. Sailor Venus turned to Sailor Chibi Moon. "You must purify it Chibi Moon!" Chibi Moon shook her head.

"My Silver Crystal is weakened here, I may not be strong enough!" Mew Ichigo stepped forward.

"We can purify it!" She declared. "Our powers have purified hundreds of creatures and dozens of humans," She explained. "we can purify this one." Sailor Uranus looked at the Mew Mews with a look Mew Ichigo could not explain. It was not contempt, but perhaps a little superiority.

"Show me." She said as if in disbelief, but something in her heart suspected that they could. Mew Ichigo tuned to the Mew Mews.

"Lend me your powers!" Their weapons disappeared and converged with Mew Ichigo's Strawberry Bell. "Strawberry Bell Version Up!" She cried. "Ribbon Strawberry Check Surprise!" She shouted as a flow of energy raced towards the Youma.

"REFRESH!" The creature cried and a man fell to the ground. Mew Ichigo touched the ground an the Version Up disappeared and the weapons returned to their owners. Sailor Venus rushed to the man and examined him.

"He is completely back to normal. Its just like if Sailor Moon had done the Healing Escalation." She turned back to Sailor Uranus. "I still cannot explain how the Youma was revived in him, but it was, and they purified him just the same." Sailor Uranus refused to look at the Mew Mews.

"They still should not be fighting. They are still to weak to be off any real assistance once the real fighting begins."

"Real fighting?" Sailor Uranus nodded.

"All of Sailor Moon's enemies seem to be being revived. Not just the weaker daily monsters, but the stronger leaders, and their supreme rulers." The Mew Mews shot glances at one another and then back to Uranus.

"We can help you just the same! Even if we are not strong enough now, we can grow in strength!" Mew Minto argued and then pointed to Mew Ichigo. "She just did what you yourself could not!" Sailor Uranus stepped towards her, but Neptune grabbed her shoulder.

"We cannot do it here." Uranus nodded and then turned away. Looking over her shoulder she offered the Mew Mews this challenge.

"If you can beat us in a battle," She said. "We will not harbor any ill feelings towards your fighting with us." The Mew Mews stood there silent, and then Mew Lettuce spoke up.

"We should not fight one another." She said. "We should be saving our strength for the real battles to come." Uranus shook her head in disappointment.

"If you cannot fight us and still have strength then who should not fight at all." She said. Mew Minto placed a foot forward and grew angry.

"Why you-"

"No!" Mew Lettuce shouted. "Our powers were bestowed upon us in order to protect our love ones, and not to be used to prove our worth!" Mew Zakuro placed a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"Mew Lettuce is right!" Mew Ichigo said forcefully. "Our powers come from the planets need to be protected! Fighting you would be an abuse of power." Sailor Neptune looked at the Mew Mews with mysterious eyes.

"This is the only way." She said. "The only way we will be able to except you help." She said. "If we were to allow you to fight now and you hadn't proved your strength, we would be liable for any harm that came to you."

"Sailor Moon had to prove her strength." Sailor Uranus said again. "You must as well." She looked at the Mew Mews again. "Choose your two strongest fighters and meet us at the harbor." With that the two Sailor Senshi left.

Mew Minto let out an angry shouted. "We shouldn't have to prove ourselves!" She screamed. "We defeated Deep Blue." Sailor Venus turned to face the Mew Mews.

"Don't mind them." She said. "They arn't really that bad, they just want to protect you."

"They did the exact same thing to Sailor Moon." Sailor Chibi Moon stated in agreement. She looked back to where they had left. "I wonder where Puu was." Mew Ichigo stepped forward to her and smiled.

"Chibiu, um, Sailor Chibi Moon..." Sailor Chibi Moon bowed slightly with a wide smile.

"Surpirse!" She said with a laugh and Mew Ichigo giggled.

"Why don't we all head back together?" She asked. The others nodded, and Mew Ichigo noticed Usagi off to the side with the two cats. "We'll worry about Sailors Uranus an Neptune later." She turned back to the unconscious man. "According to Sailor Venus we have bigger things to consider."

* * *

**Notes: **Finally, everybody knows everybody! Kind of... Okay several things I need to explain to all of the anime fans of TMM.

**Strawberry Bell Version Up: **This item appears several times in the manga and the Mew Berry Rod (The thing that combines to make Ichigo's attack be Surprise instead of Check) replaces it sometime after the first Mew Aqua is found. I use it here as an upgrade because I already have Mew Ichigo using "Strawberry Surprise" as an attack. Besides I like how it combines all of the Mew Mews' weapons. Unfortunately it neglects Mew Berry, but Ichigo and her already have their Doubleberry Surprise so I don't feel so bad.

**Chibiusa's Silver Crystal: **I always hated how Chibiusa can use her crystal in the past where Usagi had difficulty using hers in the future. It my theory that Chibiusa would not be able to purify the monsters like Sailor Moon because of her time traveling.

**Duel:** Okay, I really feel bad by portraying the Outer's in a more anime perspective, but I hope they don't come off as too mean. It's pretty much like Venus says. They just want to protect the Mew Mews. They feel bad for not being able to intervene when the aliens came and that their normal lives were disrupted. If you want to look at it from anime perspective then fine, Sailor Moon and the Senshi proved themselves to Haruka and Michiru, and so do the Mew Mews.


	23. For The Future of The Earth!

The two groups starred at each other across the top of the table. Four women, one girl, three cats and a laptop on one side, and on the other one woman, five girls, and two small robots. The two men stood at the end of the table facing both groups. For the last hour information and data had been passed back and forth, and the identities of Usagi and Chibiusa revealed. The most interesting revealation though, at least for Ichigo and a very excited Purin, was that the three cats with crescent moon markings on there foreheads could all talk.

"So thats why I couldn't understand you?!" Ichigo had demanded.

"Yay! Talking kitties! Talking Kitties! NaNoDa!" Purin had danced around the room with Diana. Luna shook her head.

"Not completely. We just hadn't said anything around you. We could sense a strange aura around you and we thought it advisabile to be caustious with you nearby." Ichigo sighed in relief.

"I was really scared." She said putting her head in her hands. "I was scared that I wouldn't be strong enough to face the new enemy. I was afraid that I wasn't going to be strong enough to protect everyone." Tears began to foarm in her eyes. She had been so afraid, so worried. Before the last battle with the Youma, she had thought that perhaps she would not be able to help anyone.

"Gomenasai, Ichigo-san." Luna said. Ichigo sat up and tried to clear her eyes of tears. She didn't want to cry in front of these people. They were strong, powerful Senshi and she didn't want them to think her weak like the other two Senshi did. A hand reached over the table and grabbed hold of hers. Through her tears she saw Usagi, Sailor Moon, beaming at her and her saphire eyes starring into hers with a soft, kind look. Ichigo inhaled deeply and then gave them a wide smile.

"I'll do my best!" She said cheerfully.

"For the future of the Earth?" Minto asked with a smile. Ichigo nodded.

"So will Pudding, NaNoDa!" Usagi's smile broadened.

"And once our powers awaken we will too!" Minto put her hand on top of Usagi's and Ichigo's.

"We all will!" The rest of the Mew Mews except Zakuro put their hands in and then the Senshi followed. All that remained were Zakuro and Rei. They looked at their teammates and Rei put her hand in. Zakuro smiled and her hand landed on top.

"For the future of the Earth," Ichigo chimed.

"We will be of service!" The others finished with a laugh. Ryou stepped forward.

"Thats all fine and dandy," He said, "but don't we have a little issue with two other Senshi?" The group of girls turned to look at them as one. No longer were their two groups, but a unified whole. Ichigo stood up.

"We cannot fight them!" She said forcefully.

"You have too! They will not except your help unless you can prove yourselves to them! Its more than just their pride, its... its just how they are." Minto crossed her arms.

"If someone has something worth fighting for than it shouldn't matter!" She said. Anger seemed to flash in her eyes. "We have something to fight for in this, maybe even more! Who are these other two Senshi anyways?!" She slammed her hands down on the table.

"Minto?" Ichigo reached to touch her but Minto looked up again at the Senshi.

"Who are they to say we cannot fight for those we love?!"

"Tenou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru." Rei said in a hollow voice. Minto's eyes widened and then she seemed to have tears in her eyes. She then turned to the Mew Mews with a new energy.

"I voluteer to fight them!" She shouted.

"Minto! We cannot fight them!" Ichigo reasoned and Minto shook her head.

"No! We have to! We must prove that we can handle ourselves." A hardness seemed to set into Minto's features and the other Mew Mews could not understand what had gotten into her. "I will fight them, who else will join me?"


	24. What We Fight For

The place that had been decided upon was an old abandoned shipyard. No one was in sight for miles, and the Mew Mews along with the Senshi stood untransformed. The two Outer Senshi appeared from the edge of the areana like area already transformed and ready to fight.

"Tokyo Mew Mew!" Sailor Uranus shouted. "Send out your champions!" From behind the girls Minto appeared in front of them untransformed. The two Outer Senshi looked at her in shock.

"Minto-chan?!" Gasped Sailor Neptune. Minto starred at them in anger.

"Kaiou-sensei." She aknowledged her. The girls behind her gasped.

"SENSEI?!" They shouted. There was no answer.

"I will be your opponent, Kaiou-sensei." Sailor Neptune looked at Uranus and then back to Minto. Then she nodded.

"Who else?" Purin began to step forward but Minto moved out her hand. The idea had been to have Mew Pudding fight as well so that they could not discriminate because of their age, but Minto had a change of plans.

"I will fight both of you alone!" The two Outers looked at her and Sailor Uranus smiled.

"Minto Onee-chan!" Zakuro grabbed Purin as she tried to run forward.

"No let Minto do this."

"We will not go easy on you." Sailor Uranus warned. Minto nodded.

"And I will not go easy on you." She pulled out her power pendant. Sailor Uranus let out a sound that could have been a laugh. "Mew Mew Minto! Metamorphorsis!" A blue light consumed her and she stood before them transformed. "I am Mew Minto! For the future of the Earth," She flew up into the air towards them. "I will be of service!" Her voice grew more angry as she spoke.

"World Shaking!" The hurl of energy spun towards her, but Minto easily dodged it. Her wings carried her quickly to through the air and the attack moved a bit more slowly.

"Deep Submerge!" The water crashed down and Minto flew upward out of the attack and kept zig-zagging through each attack they shot at her.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" Her arrow pierced through the air and finally skimmed Sailor Uranus on the shoulder.

"Submarine Reflection!" The light and water struck Mew Minto out of the sky and she hit the rooftop where they were.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Mew Minto recovered just as the attack was upon her. Flying up above the attack, her feet collided with Sailor Uranus and sent her over the edge.

"Uranus!" Neptune reached for her but it was too late. Mew Minto flew down and caught hold of the falling Senshi and placed her roughly onto the ground.

"You're out!" She shouted and Minto flew up again towards Neptune. Sailor Uranus could only look up and watch.

"Deep Submerge!" she missed Minto by a foot and the girls kicked the Senshi in the face. "No wonder you've changed." Sailor Neptune said as she recovered. The Mew Mew hovered over her with her bow.

"What do you mean?" Neptune looked up at her.

"When I first met you, you always seemed cold and a bit heartless. A year or two ago, though, you began to change, or at least, your mask began to fall away." Mew Minto glarred at her teacher.

"I found friends who believed in me!" She spoke with a dark tone. She drew her bow. "Ribbon Minto Echo!" She screamed and the arrow shot towards Sailor Neptune who moved out of the way.

"So petty." She sighed. "Always the same attack that is very simple to deflect." Minto fired again and this time Neptune deflected it with her talisman. She shook her head. "You need another lesson in how to handle a bow, Minto-chan." She produced her Stradivarius and gave Mew Minto her deep stare. "I will show you a real attack with a bow! Submarine Violen Tide!" The music and water struck Mew Minto and she fell to the rooftop and struggled to remain at least standing as the attack continued. She took a difficult step forward and shot an arrow at the violen's bow. The arrow struck it and it flew spinning off the side of the roof.

"I may be weaker than you, but I have a strong will and so much to fight for! And those things I fight for give me strength." She flew up into the ar once more. "My friends and I fight for friendship! We fight for peace and goodness! We fight for the future to come!" She sent an arrow at Sailor Neptune with each item she named off, but missed a leaping Sailor Neptune each time. She pulled her string back one more time and this time it felt different in her fingers and a voice within her rang out. "We fight for love!" With that the lifted the arrow's aim a bit higher. "Ribbon Mintone Resound!" The arrow shot and mid-air it seperated into several more arrows and Sailor Neptune could not tell which were real. As she jumped two out of the three real arrows struck her and she fell to the floor in pain. She looked up to see Mew Minto's arrow in her face. "Do you give up? Do you accept us as you partners?" Sailor Neptune lifted herself up and Mew Minto's arrow followed her. Sailor Neptune smiled and her transformation fell away.

"We accept you, Mew Minto."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Stradivarius-** Sailor Neptune's violin. (VERY EXPENSIVE!) She uses it in the manga as a weapon in here Eternal form. "Submarine Violin Tide" is the attack going with it. Also, a bow is what the stringed item used to play the violin is called. Just in case you were not informed before that. So Neptune is kind of making a pun. (Would that be considered a pun?) Okay, a play on words. (That's also called a pun!)

**Sensei-** it means teacher, I hope everyone knows that, but just in case you didn't, here it is.

**Ribbon Mintone Resound-** Just in case it was confusing, she fires the arrow and it splits into three arrows that wrap around the attacked. The three arrows appear to be more than that though, confusing the person as to how to get away! It looks as if the person has double vision and they cannot see the arrows clearly.


	25. The Three Fates

Clotho stepped into the dark room and avoided the gaze of her two sisters as she sat down at her spinner. Her spiders all rushed towards her and seemed to greet her home, and she began to work with their long threads of silk. She had adopted the spiders.

"You have failed in your early attempts, young sister." Her two older sisters stepped forward and the eldest put her hand on the spinner, stopping it. "Why have you failed?" Clotho's face flushed with anger.

"I was just unprepared! There were more of them than we had thought!" She snarled. "Three powerful Sailor Senshi have appear along with that mystery solder!" The two sisters eyes each other.

"Then what you have said Onee-sama will come true, the Sailor Senshi will appear to disrupt our plans." The eldest looked at her sisters with a cold stare.

"They will fight, but they will be overcome, and then our father, The Night, will be resurrected. Clotho stood up.

"And speaking of failures! How is our dear Onee-sama working on breaking the seals? Hmm?" Her sisters eyes grew dark as night.

"More than you think." She said coldly. "I have been practicing on lower class villans." She explained. "I have successfully broken the seal on one of The Great Seven Youma and released it from its human opppressor." She informed her.

"But then our dearly beloved Sailor Senshi easily sent it back into the void, correct?" Clotho asked with a smile. Her sister did not answer. "Correct?"

"It does not matter, the Youma is a weak enemy. More importantly is my work I have been completing on the Moon Princess' seal on Queen Metalia." Clotho stepped forward excitedly.

"You have successeded in releasing Metalia?!" If that were true then they were one step closer. She wanted her sister to sucseed even if she did not act like it. Her sister shook her head though.

"No, not completely. It seems as if her body was not sealed away." Clotho was confused. "Her body cannot be found within the seal. Only her powers and mentality seemed to be sealed away." Clotho's other sister seemed to be confused as well.

"But here body was never revealed. She could never take physical form in the first place because the seal prevented her body from breaking through!" The eldest shook her head.

"I am perplexed as well.I have released the power and mentality of Queen Metalia, but her body is no where to be found. The body should still be within the seal, but it is not!" The three sisters stood there thinking as if the answer would come to them.

"Perhaps another reason was the true cause that she could not take physical form. Maybe her body was destroyed in the battle with the Moon Kingdom and only her power and mind was sealed to begin with. Perhaps she was destroyed and Queen Serenity sealed her away only to prevent her from being reborn." The other two nodded. That had to be it.

"We'll keep an open mind." Clotho said. She was not entirely convinced of this. She turned to her sister. "But we have her power now, right? I mean, she will give us her power?" The older sister bit her lip. "What?"

"She kind of... left." The oldest sister explained.

"WHAT?!" The oldest laughed nerviously.

"Well, I released her from the seal and she... took off. I didn't even get to talk to her. She just left REALLY quickly." Clotho crossedher arms.

"And when was this?" The older sister laughed again.

"Well, I mean, right before we started sending monsters." She said nerviously. The other two starred at her. All of this time their sister had been able to break the seal. "I then started working on Pharoah 90, but... that, it seems, is more difficult. He really is dead." The second oldest rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache.

"Onee-sama..." The oldest turned around and they starred at her back.

"Don't ridicule me!" She said bitterly. "At least I have an excuse! My job is difficult! Wat about you two?! Clotho can't even destroy a few Mew Mews!" Clotho's face flushed red.

"I will destroy them!" She shouted. "I just need a stronger monster." She complained. Her second oldest smiled.

"Well then, I have just what you need!"

* * *

Clotho followed her sister down deep into the cavarns. She had never been down here because her duties always dealed with the living. She was in charge of creating life threads, dealing with death was her sisters' jobs. The sister before her was in charge of how long a person lived, and their destinies. At least, they had been in charge untill their Father had been destroyed and the ancient Earth Kingdom along with the pesky world of dreams, Elysion, had taken over. They had destined that from then on, no one would lord over life and death like they had. Her sisters and her were then sent into a deep sleep, an acursed seal, by the damned Moon Kingdom! Her oldest sister had awakened though, and then awoke her sisters, and together they had broken the seal that had been incomplete. Clotho thought about this. Queen Serenity and King Apollo must have not completed the seal fully for some unkown reason. Clotho smiled a bit. King Apollo and his stupid Sun Kingdom had been completely destroyed by Queen Metalia, never to return. Her happiness faded a bit as she pictured the smiling Moon Princess living on as Sailor Moon. Queen Metalia had destroyed the Sun, but obviously not the Moon.

The two Fates stepped into a new realm of the cavern and the horrid stench engulfed them. This place was almost hell, but Clotho knew that this was not the case. It was a few levels above hell, and this was her sister's domain. Terrifing creatures seemed to skreach in pain below.

"What are they?" Clotho gasped as she tried to hid from the smell. Her sister smiled.

"Keres." She said. "They thirst for human blood." She turned to her sister. "They will destroy the pests for you." Clotho nodded as her siser handed her several red stones. "Break the stones, and they will appear. Then they will attack you enemies." Clotho turned to leave, but her sister grabbed her shoulder. Her eyes were serious and full of hatred. "They will kill your enemies, but Clotho, YOU kill the Moon Princess. Wipe that horrible people from this world, and make sure to destroy the Silver Crystal. So she will never be reborn." Her eyes were engulfed in hatred. "And bring her heart to me."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Sun Kingdom:** I always imagined that there had been a Kingdom of the Sun that helped protect The Earth and the Solar System, but when Metalia came onto the scene it was completely destroyed and no survivors existed and they were not sent to be reborn like the others.

PLEASE REVIEW! If you like this story, WHY? If not, WHY? Pretty, Pretty Please! I really want to know about my villains. Are they too weird?


	26. The Outers

Ichigo ran into the cafe with Aoyama right behind her. She was so happy! Everything was falling into place! The Sailor Senshi were with them, even the new arrival from Germany, and accepted them! Aoyama-kun was home and by her side, and even Masha was back with her again after his extensive work with Ucha in the field. She had missed his warm fuzzy body against her cheek and his familiar chirps. Ryou had given him back to her for two whole days and then taken him again. Of coarse she had seen him at the cafe, but she had missed him still.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" She laughed and spun around happily. Yes there was going to be fighting, but she knew that they could win if they all stuck together and fought with determination. Ichigo looked back at Aoyama who was smiling at her happy mood. He had been acting a bit sick the last few days and Ichigo had been too busy fighting with the rest of the Mew Mews and Sailor Venus and Sailor Chibi Moon. The other Senshi, the Outers they were called, would show up occasionally to help but so far they had been allies from a distance. They seemed to be doing research on the enemy. Ami, Sailor Mercury, had explained that Sailor Pluto's powers were involved with space and time, as long as the afterlife. They were investigating where the enemy could be hiding and what exactly they were planning. The Sailor Senshi had still not awakened, but Sailor Saturn, a girl Ichigo's age named Hotaru, said she had been having visions of their awakening, and soon! Ichigo ran back to Aoyama who was still smiling.

"Aoyama-kun!" She sang cheerfully as she grabbed his arm. "What are we going to do, Aoyama-kun?!"

"Well, we're just going to walk and talk about what you've been up to!" He said poking her nose. She giggled. He hadn't been himself for awhile, but now he seemed to be even more cheerful. His bright blue eyes shined brightly and his happiness affected her as well. Everything was perfect right then. She began talking about the Senshi and discribing how amazing they were. She really got along with Usagi and Chibiusa as well as each of the Moon Cats. He laughed. "Of coarse you would. I take it you can understand them now." She smiled realizing he didn't even know half of the story.

"Well of coarse, and so will you!" He looked at her in surprise and she explained how the cats could speak Japanese. The conversation moved onto her discribing the crazy escapades of Purin, Diana, Chibiusa, and Minako. Apparently the twenty-one year old was just as young at heart as the two twelve-year-olds and the craziness that had gone on at the cafe when they were together were unbelievable. It was hard to remember Minako was the serious Sailor Venus. As she spoke Aoyama seemed to be listening, but slowly his attention seem to wander off. He still seemed to be unwell. Ichigo laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Aoyama-kun?" Aoyama looked down at her and he smiled brightly.

"Gomenasai." He said. "I'm still a little tired from my cold. Also, I worked myself a little too hard at Kendo practice this morning." Ichigo smiled back, but she was a little concerned.

"Maybe Purin will give you an antidote, Nya?" She said cheerfully. He laughed. His blue eye's dancing. She laughed too. Purin's potions "had been in the family fo generations," and she seemed to have them for everything.

"I think I'll pass, NaNoDa." He said mimicking Purin's catch phrase and Ichigo laughed. Her worries seemed to subside a bit. He was right, he was just tired. "Now," He said. "how about I meet those Sailor Senshi I have heard so much about." She looked at him in surprise. She hadn't been planning one going to the cafe with him today.

"Why? I thought we were just going to be alone today." She said a bit disappointedly. The boy shook his head.

"Sorry, but I kind of would like to know just who is fighting along side my princess." Ichigo blushed. She had wanted to introduce him to the Senshi, but had wanted to wait until they had at least had time to be alone together for awhile. She thought a moment and then nodded in agreement. Some of the Senshi were going to be there that afternoon including the Outers, Aoyama might not hve time to meet them after this if the fighting got really intense.

"Okay," She laughed. "Let's go!"

* * *

The cafe was abusle as the couple aproached. Ever sense the Senshi had been hanging out there seemed to be a lot of crazy things happening. The Senshi may be older than them, but they still seemed to act like highschool freshmen. Sometimes Ichigo had trouble remembering they were Sailor Senshi, but then again she was a Mew Mew. The Mew Mews were busy cleaning up from the dinner rush and closing down the shop while Minto and a few of the Inner Senshi sat around the table: Makoto, Minako, and the Senshi's newest arrival, Mizuno Ami. They were speaking in low tones and as Ichigo approached they smiled brightly at her, but as Aoyama came up behind her the Inner Senshi looked a bit confused. They were planning a meeting with the Outers and Ichigo realized they did not know Aoyama knew about everything.

"Konnichiwa Ichigo-san, who is the handsome young man?" Minako asked cheerfully. Ichigo turned to introduce him.

"This is my boyfriend, Aoyama Masaya." He bowed and Ichigo introduced each of the girls. "They are three of the Sailor Senshi." She concluded and the Makoto stood up.

"He knows?!" Minto leaned forward.

"Of coarse he knows!" She said exasperated. "With Ichigo's ears always popping out around him, its clear that he would know eventually!" Minako smiled.

"Well of coarse! It's only right for a pari of lovebirds to be like that!"" Ichigo's face turned red and the girls laughed. Her ears and tails were sticking out plain as day. Aoyama put his arm around her and she tried to calm down.

"We're sorry, Ichigo-san." Minako said still laughing. Ichigo smiled but she was still red in the face and catlike.

"Seems like I have a new koneko-chan." A deep voice said behind them. They turned around and Haruka and Michiru approached them along with Setsuna and a girl with dark hair who Ichigo knew as Hotaru. Haruko approached Ichigo and touched her soft ears. "Cute." She said and Aoyama seemed to tighten his grip around Ichigo. Haruka seemed to notice him. "Who is this guy, Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked. Ichigo had only talked to Haruka twice before in civilian form and she had felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She didn't like the way Haruka acted around her, and Michiru seemed a bit irked as well.

"Umm... This is Aoyama-kun, my... my boyfriend." Michiru stepped a bit closer.

"She really does remind you of her doesn't she?" Michiru asked and Ichigo didn't really understand who they were talking about.

"And who might you be, ma'am?" The others seemed to be surprised. Usually people thought Haruka was a man, and her gender neutral name contributed to the misconception. Haruka did not seemed affected nor impressed.

"A quick one." Michiru noted and Haruka crossed her arms.

"I am Tenoh Haruka, this is my partner, Kaiou Michiru." Michiru bowed her head slightly. Saturn and Pluto stepped forward.

"I am Setsuna and this is our charge, Tomoe Hotaru." Aoyama bowed and looked back at Setsune.

"Do you have a surname, Setsuna-san?" Setsuna smiled a bit.

"Yes, Meioh, but it does not really matter here. I usually do not stay long enough for such formalities."

"You must be the famous Sailor Pluto I have heard so much about then." The Outers looked at him in surprise, even Haruka this time. They then turned to Ichigo.

"You told him?!" Miciru said in a surprised voice and Ichigo nodded.

"I tell Aoyama-kun everything!" Haruka shook her head.

"She really is just like her!" Aoyama's hand seemed to tighten even more around her shoulder. Haruka smiled and leaned into his face. "Just who are you to be with such a beautiful girl? Hmm?" Michiru grabbed hold of Haruka's shoulder.

"Haruka, lets just get our data ready, shall we?"

"You have information?" Makoto interjected. Michiru's face grew serious.

"Not really, but we have some serious news in the change of our enemies tactics." The group moved to the nearby table. Michiru revealed her talisman and placed it on the table.

"What is that exactly, Kaiou-sensei?" Minto asked. Michiru smiled.

"I think you can drop the sensei now Minto-chan, I havn't been your violin instructer for several months now." Minto nodded.

"Kaiou-san." Michiru laughed a bit.

"I think Michiru-san will be alright, don't you?" She touched the glass of the mirror. "This is my Deep Aqua Mirror, my talisman." She explained. "It has many functions. It can show me someone's past life, or present situation. I can use it in defensive or offensive battles, as well as show me premonitions of the future and much more." A light eminated from the mirror as she touched. "Recently I have been using it to analyze the enemies data, and the last two creatures we have defeated are not Echos of our fallen enemies, but an entirely new creation." The mirror reflected the image of a fierce demonic creature.

"They are called Keres." Setsuna explained. "They thirst for blood and if programed towards a certain person's scent they will not stop until the person is within their grasp. They are demons from the underworld, a place between death and life, but before the void time and space and seperate from Oblivion." The girls did not understand all that she was saying, but they got the point: these creatures were otherwordly and their sole purpose to destroy them.

"Will they still be using Echos?" Hotaru nodded.

"They will as long as they keep reviving them while trying to revive or unseal our past enemies." Aoyama's had finally begun to relax around her, but as she said this it tightened. Ichigo did not notice this though because she was too absorded in their words.

"So we must prepare to face a stronger enemy." She said. Haruka put her hand on Ichigo's forehead, and a cold chill swept through Ichigo's body. She didn't like Haruka's touch.

"That's right Koneko-chan!" A hand lifted Haruka's hand off of her head.

"Let's not get to personal with Ichigo now, I wouldn't want to help Aoyama defeand his girl." Ryou said as he stepped in between them.

"What?" Haruka said leaning against the table. "I was only being friendly." Michiru's lips seemed to press together. Haruka had not been herself since her defeat against Minto. She seemed to take it personal that she had been defeated and saved by her, and she seemed to be taking it out on Minto's friends, especially Ichigo. She also expected that it was just Haruka's usual self, but she didn't really appreciate her acting on someone so young compared to her, there was almost a ten year difference.

"Haruka, why don't we go home now, we've told them everything we know." Haruka stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Good idea." She turned around and waited for Michiru. She picked up her mirror and turned to Aoyama.

"It was nice meeting you, Aoyama-san." She lifted her hand in order to shake it and he followed her lead, but as she touched his hand a dark figure flashed on her mirror and his hand turned ice cold around hers where it had been warm a moment before. She let go and turned to walk out, but she looked back at the boy for a moment with a bit of concern. An evil presence had come across her mirror for a split instant and it had come from him. His blue eyes watched her as she left and she felt a cold chill run through her body once more.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Minto and Michiru-** Michiru was Minto's violin teacher, just in case that was not entirely clear.

**Haruka and Ichigo-** Haruka seems to have a fascination with young girls, especially with Usagi at times. I don't think she would grow out of this since the Stars Arch, I mean, if she hasn't grown out of it within two lives already, I don't think its going to happen anytime soon. Michiru has always been very patient about this and has had her own moments of flirting (Ex. Seiya).

**Masha-** Poor Masha, he keeps getting lost within the story and I never know where to find him! He is just so small and I lost track of him a few chapters ago (okay, from the very beginning I forgot him.) I seem to be doing the same thing to poor Artemis. In the scene where Mew Ichigo and Sailor Chibi Moon are revealed he had originally been with the other cats, but then I took him out in order to put him with Minako, buuuutttt... I forgot to put him with Minako after that! Ah! Poor Artemis. Just know he was there the whole time at the basement watching with the other Senshi. So, just know that I do love Masha and Artemis, but I just keep losing track of them! Gomennasai!


	27. Tears of A Small Lady

They watched as the two Outer Senshi and a few moments later Usagi, Chibiusa, and Rei walked in, Chibiusa's eyes were red as if she had been crying but instantly her face lit up when she saw the other two Outer Senshi.

"Puu! Hotaru!" She ran and hugged then both tight. "I've missed you Puu, Hotaru-chan!"

"We've missed you too, Chibiusa-chan." Hotaru said with a laugh. Her laugh reminded Ichigo of a soft light. It was kind and comforting. Chibiusa's eyes still revealed her sadness though.

"What's wrong, Small Lady?" Chibiusa's smile fell away and she looked to the floor.

"Mitsuko-chan is coming home from the hospital." She said softly. The girls did not understand.

"Isn't that a good thing Chibiusa-chan?" Chibiusa shook her head.

"No! She's still very bad off... they don't know what's wrong with her, and..." Her voice trailed off and Usagi came up behind her.

"They think she may be dying. They sent her home to receive private care and to be close to her family, but they do not think she is going to make it. Her fevers are uncontrollable and she sometimes is delirious from the heat and medicine." She explained solemnly. "They don't know what else to do for her." Chibiusa's tears began to flow again slowly down her face and Setsuna held her a bit closer.

"Small Lady," Chibiusa closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears from coming. "you're always a good friend Small Lady, and you must be strong to help Mitsuko through this."

"She's going to die!" Chibiusa began to bawl and buried her head into Setsuna's shoulder. "Puu! I don't want Mitsuko to die! Puuuuu!" Setsune held Small Lady close to her as she cried and the rest could only look as the scene unfolded before them. Chibiusa had always been strong in front of people and had always tried to hide her tears, but this time she could not contain it and didn't even think about her being seen. "I want Momo-chan!" She cried and Ichigo saw Usagi's face appeared a bit hurt by this, and the name seemed familiar to her.

"Who is Momo-chan?" Minto asked for the rest of the Mew Mews, and Rei explained that it was Usagi's boyfriend and future husband.

"They're engaged?" The Senshi smiled.

"Well, that, and a little bit more. You see, since Sailor Pluto can control time and space, well, we've been to the future, and we know a lot about what is going to happen." Minako explained. The Mew Mews, who were now all standing around the table looked at them in shock.

"You know the future?" Retasu asked in disbelief. "How do you avoid creating a paradox?"

"Well, they've happened before and Chibiusa's disappeared for a time, but in the end everything has always come back to normal." Ami explained.

"What do you mean by Chibiusa has disappeared?" Berry asked and they looked back at the crying girl in Setsuna's arms.

"Chibiusa is Momoru and Usagis' daughter from the future." Ami finished and they looked from Chibiusa to Usagi and back again. Purin held her head like it was spinning.

"Purin's head is spinning, NaNoDa!" The Senshi laughed.

"It's really not that confusing." Ami said, but they all left it at that. They really didn't want her to explain further; all they needed to know was that Chibiusa was Usagi's daughter from the future. Thinking about all the potential paradox's that could happen only made them dizzy.

Usagi leaned down to comfort Chibiusa but she did not seem to notice. She had been crying so much that she looked worn out and seemed to be falling asleep in Setsuna's arms.

"Small Lady, why don't you go home with Usagi?" Chibiusa nodded slowly and Usagi lead her away by the shoulders and she seemed to be walking in a sleepy, teary eyed trance. The group watched as she left and Setsuna stood up once they were gone.

"She is right to worry." Rei said finally breaking the awkward silence. "Mitsuko did look bad off even if she was trying to smile. They wheeled her around the backyard talking for awhile and then she seemed to be really tired and they put her back into bed. I don't think she'll last the month." Rei said and the silence was deafening.

"At least she has Chibiusa-chan by her side." Hotaru said in the silence. Ichigo stood looking back at the doorway where they had left. The rest nodded.

"She plans on going everyday." Rei said as if to agree.

"Momo-chan?" Ichigo whispered trying to remember where she had heard it and suddenly a face formed to the name and she blushed in embarassment as she remembered seeing their private moment at the airport. She hadn't realized that it was Usagi she had seen, but now it was obvious. She looked at Aoyama who had been standing silently beside her the whole time. "Aoyama-kun?" She said with a smile, but ever since the two Outer Senshi had left he had seemed cold and not himself. He did not look at her but seemed to be fixed upon the doorway as well. "Aoyama-kun?" He snapped out of whatever thoughts he was having and looked down at her with a smile.

"Come on," He said. "The night is still young, and we can still get some private chats in." As Ichigo began to follow him her power pendant beeped and the voice of Usagi can through. Ryou had connected the Sailor's communicators to the pendants and they were as if one team now.

"Everyone! A monster has appeared in the park!" She shouted. "Sailor Chibi Moon is fighting, but she still is worn out from crying! We need you! I can't transform!" Instantly the ones who could, transformed and began running out towards their location. The rest followed after them. They had not planned on coming but something within them had changed once they had felt the other's power; it was as if something had stirred within them. Sailor Pluto looked to the sky to see that the sky was covered in clouds, but she knew that a full moon shone brightly above them, just waiting to break through.


	28. Full Moon's Glory

Usagi watched as the Echo was subdued by Sailor Chibi Moon's attack, but she knew that with Chibi Moon's weakened state, from being worn out as well as out of her timeline, she would not be able to defeat it, but only distract it.

"Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!" She shouted and the creature was barely being kept at bay. Usagi knew that if Clotho were to appear it would be her end.

"Moon Eternal! Make Up!" She shouted once more and the power still did not come! Why could she not transform?! Why couldn't she awaken as Sailor Moon? She shouted the transformation phrase once more and still no progress was made. The creature leapt towards Chibi Moon.

"Dead Scream!" The creature was pushed back by a swirling pink light and the Mew Mews along with Sailor Venus appeared behind Sailor Pluto. The rest of the untransformed Senshi rushed to Usagi's side.

"Usagi! You have to transform!" Hotaru stated and Usagi shook her head.

"I can't I've tried." Rei grabbed Usagi's hands.

"You must!" She shouted. "We can all feel it! The power of the Silver Milenium flowing in our veins! We can feel our power surging through us! We just need you're power to awaken them!"

"Please Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity! Transform!" Usagi look up to the sky and then she stood up straight. They were right, a power began to sweep through her veins as the clouds began to slowly reveal the Moon's light and allow it to fill her heart.

"I can feel it." Usagi said gently closing her eyes as the power engulfed her. "The power is calling out to me. The Moon and the Earth are calling out as one." It felt even more amazing than the time she had first transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Her eyes opened and they had her dreamy look within them. She raised her hand just like she had done from the very first time she had transformed. "Moon Eternal! Make Up!" She yelled and the light engulfed her and the power surged through her. Her Senshi held hands and each one felt the same power coarsing through their bodies.

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!" They all paused as the power's light engulfed them.

"MAKE UP!" For the fist time in five years the Senshi stood in their Sailor fukus and turned to face the enemy who was being severly beaten by the Mew Mews and two other Senshi. Eternal Sailor Moon stepped forward and prepared her attack. Her scepter grew into a complete staff and Sailor Moon smiled as this familiar power filled her. Tears of happiness were in her eyes as the others cleared the way for her attack.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She shouted and the Echo shattered into a million pieces.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus hugged her. "You did it! You did!" The Senshi surrounded her and examined themselves in their Sailor fukus.

"They still fit." Sailor Moon said jokingly and they laughed. The Mew Mews stood happily around them, but a dark figure appeared above them and laughter filled the air.

"Well, I'm happy to see everyone is now here!" She examined the group. "Well, not everyone, but we can deal with the other two latter." She revealed her hand and in between each finger were marble-sized red crystal balls. "We wouldn't want them to miss out on the fun!" Clotho lifted her hand above her head and then threw the crystals to the ground and black smoke filled their lungs and four red demons lifted themselves off of the ground. "Keres, Go!" The demons leapt towards them and the group began their attacks.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" The newly awakened Senshi attacked the four Keres and they fell from the air. The Keres quickly got themselves up off the ground and each charged in a different direction this time seperating the group.

"Make groups of three and four to attack them!" Sailor Pluto shouted. Mew Minto flew up into the air and began firing upon each of the demons from the air.

"Keep them on the ground!" Sailor Mercury yelled. "They seem to like to attack from the air and are slower on the ground with their attacks!" The creatures attempted to leap but several of the girls went to work to keep them down.

"Ribbon Zacross Pure!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Ribbon Pudring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Letasnets Cascade!" The fourth demon was being kept down by a constant stream of water from Mew Lettuce. Both Mew Zacro and Pudding seemed to be having trouble keeping their attacks working to keep them down. The one kept slicing through Zakuro's whip with its claws, while Pudding's gel was easily thrown away. Mew Pudding's eyes flashed and her determination built up and a voice screamed inside her to win this game, errr, fight.

"Ribbon Pudring Furry!" The demon shrieked as the gel did not form into a hard rock-like mold around it, but struck it with an energy force like rocks and the ground under it's feet shook. Mew Pudding took her two tambourines and began to attack again. "Ribbon Pudring Inferno!" She shouted and this time the gel hardened thicker and the creature was stuck completely. She turned to Mew Ichigo. "Go Onee-chan!" Mew Ichigo began to spin into the air.

"Ribbon Strawbell Surprise!" The cage and the creature were utterly destroyed and only three remain left to be defeated.

"We did it! NaNoDa!" Mew Pudding cheered, but the creature Mew Zacro was attempting to subdue broke free and was on top of Mew Pudding in seconds and she screamed in surprise.

"Mew Pudding!" Mew Zacro lifted her whip. She was the last to unleash this power and she had to do it now or Mew Pudding would pay the price for it, just like Mew Minto had almost done. "Ribbon Zacross Refresh!" A blinding light struck the creature and it staggered away and her whip wrapped around it giving it a shock.

"Supreme Thunder!" The creature was sent to the ground and Sailor Moon took her position.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The creature shattered into a million pieces and the other two creatures fell victim to the other Mew Mews' and Senshi's attacks and were finished off by either Sailor Moon, Mew Ichigo, or Mew Berry. Clotho floated about them and laughed.

"Oh, you think you're so great and powerful don't you?" She laughed. "Just wait untill we sucseed in our plans."

"What are your plans?" Sailor Mars demanded and Clotho shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would I?" Sailor Mars lifted her arms.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" As her arrow approached Clotho, she disappeared.

* * *

**Notes:**

-My villains are not the best, I know. I wasn't really pumped about my villain's plans until recently. I was more about Mituko and her story. Is it okay so far? I know I haven't really developed my OCs very well, but I just hope my story gets across. I also noticed another robot friend I have been forgetting: Luna P! Oh well, my story would be extremely tedious if I put them all in. Anyways, the story should be picking up soon I just have to go back to my villains and make a few things more clear: like... what are they even doing? Again, I would love reviews (Other than "I love it!") I appreciate your love, I really do, but I'm being greedy and want MORE! Tell me why!

-There was something else, what was it?... Oh, I was tempted by having Mew Zacro's new attack being "Ribbon Zacross Spear" and making it a joke that they thought the new attack was the same, but I gave up. Zakuro is just not the joking type. I have a hard enough time keeping people in character as it is!

-One more thing: Pudding's new attack is an offensive one now! Yay! Its like she's throwing gel at them that has the affect of acid on the attacked. Also, her gel mold is stronger. Zacro's attack is more difficult. For a long time I just couldn't think of anything. Her weapon is pretty much bad-a** already. So I came up with a blinding light that proceeded the whip as if reached its enemy keeping it blind and unable to escape or continue its current action. Pretty much stun and strike.

-I lied, just one more one more thing, (I sound like Colombo!), I never explained Lettuce's new power either! Her attack is like her last one, but it falls from the sky. Its like a waterspout falling on you and covers either a wide area or small area depending on Lettuce's will. It also is accompanied by a huge amount of magical energy. Lettuce Rush is more of just water coming at you from the side, like a giant wave. Cascade is more like, "Oh My Gosh! It's a freaking tsunami falling from the sky!"


	29. Change in Plans

**Note: **Again, I'm not 100% sure where these villains are headed, but this is trying to clear some things up. I'm not too fond of the way this chapter is set up.

* * *

Clotho walked furiously into the small room where her sisters were and sat down at her spindle. Violently working on new threads in order to calm herself.

"I take it didn't go to well." Clotho did not respond but only continued to work. If she answered she was liable to explode on her sisters. The middle sister sat down beside her. "I have felt the awakenings of the final Senshi of the Silver Milenium. I take it they interfered?"

"You think?!" Clotho spat in anger. Her sister laughed.

"Well, at least we don't have to go up against them." Clotho stopped spinning.

"What do you mean?" Her sister smiled and wrapped her arm around her.

"We have had a change in plans, my dear little sister." Clotho starred at her, why would they change their plans? "You see, Onee-sama cannot revive Pharoah 90. His soul has been sealed away in another dimension."

"But awakening them was only optional, why does it matter?" Her sister nodded.

"Onee-sama has been making progress on two other villians and, well, she has come up with a plan. The oldest approached them. She understood how ignorant Clotho was about their work and explained it from the begining to help her understand.

"I was reawakening these people in order to be able to get to the seal on The Night." She began. "It was a necessary process, breaking The Night's seal through theirs would be too dificult and it was necessary to thin out the field."

"Like chipping away at a layer of dirt in order to reveal a masterpiece underneath." Her other sister explained. The oldest nodded.

"We did not really care about what the others did when they were awakened because we knew that once The Night was awakened they would be utterly destroyed."

"That was before the Senshi appeared." Her sister interjected. The oldest silenced her, but agreed.

"Correct, and now we have a new plan." She smiled twistedly. "If we can convince the villians to help us fight the Senshi, we can use them to our advantage and to destroy or simply distract the Sailor Senshi."

"And when they are too busy fighting themselves, we can unleash The Night and they will be utterly helpless." Clotho smiled. Her sisters were much smarter than her, and so good at what they did. Even after their control of the Earth was taken away, they still could put their abilities to good use, and their powers still had a purpose. Her on the other hand were weak and seemed to be only good in doing the most menial of tasks. She starred at her spindle in disgust. She was pretty much useless. She had been Father's favorite, but as the youngest of the sisters she had been utterly babied and not taken seriously. She turned her attention back to her sisters.

"We do need your help though," Clotho perked up at this.

"What?" The oldest's face turned serious.

"The two I have been able to unseal were not ones that were completely destroyed. Their bodies still roam the Earth, just taken by a new incarnation." Clotho understood this one. She had spun many life threads, and knew that sometimes ones would not die away completely once cut, but she could use the same soul or body to create something new. This was why she thought life more interesting than death, always there would be souls who clung onto life. After their threads were cut, their bodies would die, but still their threads would glow and Clotho would be able to let them continue on as the same, but also as a different person. It fascinated her, and inside she hoped that she could be strong enough to stay on like them. "We need you to use your skills to find them." Clotho was surprised.

"I will help you look for them." The second oldest said happily. This surprised her even more. Rarely did her sister take concern in the human affairs. She simply determined their destiny at the end of their life and past them down to the oldest to cut the life thread. Clotho was the one who toiled over their lives, and cared to see them grow. Her sisters rarely wished to do anything with humans.

"So, I find the humans harboring the seals and bring them here to help us?" The two sisters nodded. She smiled. "Who exactly am I looking for?"


	30. Fire and Tears

Fire was everywhere. The city was aglow and the flames bite at Rei's feet as she ran towards the city center and the source of the flames. An evil presence could be felt through out the city and Rei watched as smoky figure arose from the flames. The figure towered over her, but then Rei noticed a small girl at its feet. Her face was bent forward and Rei could not see her clearly, but her tears dripped and agrivated the flames around her.

"Come with us!" Rei screamed, but the girl did not seem to hear her. "Come with us!" The girl looked up but Rei could still not see her face through the smoke. The shadowy figure engulfed the girl in flames and a distantly fimiliar laugh overcame Rei's heart. "Stop!" Rei screamed in her dream and in her sleep.

She bolted upright in her sleep and she was covered in sweat. The laugh, she knew it but could not name its maker. Rei's touched her face and felt it drenched in sweat. The heat from the flames had been all too real and Rei thought she could smell the smoke in her hair. Her mind flashed back to the girl in her dream. Who was she? And why was she in the middle of all of this?

* * *

Mitsuko was wheeled out of her room and two glowing faces met hers.

"Hey, Mitsuko-chan!" Chibiusa said in a sing-song voice. Momoko waived and Mitsuko smiled faintly. Chibiusa seemed excited to see her holding the Pegasus. "Has he helped you sleep? Mitsuko-chan?" Mitsuko nodded.

"Yep!" She tried to say cheerfully but her voice gave away the face that she was in pain. In truth, her dreams had only became worse, but when she woke up the Pegasus did seem to help her a bit. The two girls' smiles faded a bit.

"We can go back to you're room." The live-in nurse stated but Mitsuko shook her head.

"No, I want to get out of that room." Mitsuko watched as Chibiusa eyes her and Mitsuko felt a bit of unexplained guilt. She wanted to talk with Chibiusa but she felt as if she shouldn't. The nurse allowed Momoko to wheel Mitsuko and she followed a distance behind the girls as they walked outside the house and into the small backyard. They talked about all of the things they were doing in school and Mitsuko pretended to listen with interest. In her heart though, she really just wanted them to leave. She could not explain it, but she knew that she should not be their friend: She didn't deserve friends. The girls talked for perhaps an hour and then the nurse demanded that they let Mitsuko get some rest. Mitsuko settled into her bed and the two girls left her to sleep. Usagi, Luna, and Diana were waiting with Mtisuko's mother in the dining room for her and then she got an idea.

"Hey, Usagi, what if I bring Diana to Mitsuko for a bit?" She asked, but before she could answer Chibiusa had grabbed the cat and they had rushed back towards the room.

"Chibiusa!" Usagi yelled and then sighed as she sat back down. "She just doesn't listen to me Luna!" Luna smiled.

_"Now you know how I feel, Usagi-chan."_ She thought.

Several minutes later Chibiusa peeked down Mitsuko's hall and the nurse was looking at a chart and too busy to notice Chibiusa or the small Moon cat in her hands. She bent down to used the desk as a cover and she turned into Mitsuko's room. Mitsuko was laying on the bed facing the window and Chibiusa crept closer to her, but as she approached she heard a muffled sound coming from the bed. Chibiusa saw Mitsuko's body seeming to shake and she realized that she was crying.

"Mitsuko-chan?" The girl's teary eyes turned towards her and she lay there clutching the Pegasus close.

"Chibiusa..." Chibiusa rushed to the bed and Mitsuko sat up.

"Mitsuko-chan what's wrong?!" Mitsuko handed her the Pegasus.

"Take it back!" Chibiusa did not understand. "Take it back! I don't want it! I don't want to be your friend anymore!" The words did not register in Chibiusa's mind.

"What?" Mitsuko threw the Pegasus on the ground.

"I don't want it, and I don't want you here!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. "I don't want you here!" Chibiusa looked down at the Pegasus on the ground and tears started to form in her eyes as well.

"I don't understand. What did I do?" Mitsuko turned her head away from her.

"I just don't want you here anymore! Got it! We are not friendsm and we will never be friends!" Diana mewed and Mitsuko looked at the cat. "GET OUT!" The nurse came running into the room.

"What is going on?" She looked at Chibiusa. "Chibiusa-chan, let Mitsuko sleep." Chibiusa looked back at Mitsuko.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Mitsuko reached out and slapped her.

"I don't ever want to see you again!" Chibiusa staggered backwards in shock and the nurse steadied her.

"What's going on?" Mitsuko's mother asked as she entered the room. Mitsuko pointed to the Pegasus.

"Take the stupid toy and go!" Mitsuko turned back to the window and refused to look back at them. Chibiusa stepped forward again and picked up the toy. She didn't know what to do. She was too confused. Mitsuko's mother lead her out into the hall and down towards the house's enterance where Usagi was waiting outside.

"I don't know whats going on with her, but I do agree that you should give her some space." Her mother said solenmly and Chibiusa hardly heard her. "I know she said that she had been having less sleeping trouble, but I know different. She's been having awful nightmares and I think you're in some of them." Chibiusa looked up at her in shock. "She sometimes yells out your name." Chibiusa looked at the doors with a blank expression. She was in a state of shock still. She had had no idea, but why was Mitsuko so angry?

Usagi and Luna saw her come out from the hospital and Usagi noticed the pink mark on her face. "Chibiusa-chan, are you alright?" Chibiusa looked at her with a new batch of tears in her eyes.

"Usagi!" Chibiusa ran into her arms and cried into her body. Usagi wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Chibiusa what's wrong?"

"Mitsuko slapped her." Diana explained. "She said some hurtful things to Small Lady!" Usagi looked back at the top of Chibiusa's head.

"What did she say?" Chibiusa inhaled sharply as she tried to catch her breath.

"She said she didn't want to see me anymore!" She said through her tears. "She said she wanted to never see me again!" She showed Usagi the Pegasus toy. "She threw my gift on the ground!" Chibiusa's tears were uncontrolable. "Mitsuko's mama said Mitsuko was having horrible dreams about me! Usagi!" She was bawling now and Usagi wished Momoru was there to carry her and comfort her. Chibiusa always listened to him. Usagi's mind spun and an idea came into her head

"Remeber when we first met each other?" Chibiusa nodded. "When you first showed up Momo-chan began having dreams that if we sayed together bad things would happen to me." Chibiusa's tears began to calm as she listened to Usagi's smooth voice. "I was very hurt because he broke up with me and I didn't know why. We were fine until one day he just snapped and said we were not meant to be. I cried and cried, and then I suddenly began having the same dreams as well and I knew why he had hurt me." Chibiusa's tears were only a small trickle.

"You think Mitsuko is trying to protect me as well." Usagi nodded.

"She knows how sick she is. Her mama said she was never a strong girl or had any real friends before you. I think she just wants you not to worry, even if it means giving you up." Uagi explained. Chibiusa's tears turned into a trickle.

"She is not right though. I can give her the strength she needs, she just has to accept it!" Usagi grabbed hold of Chibiusa's hand and they began walking away.

"You're right, but I think forcing yourself onto her would only worry her. I think we should give her a few days and then come back. She might just need a breather." The girl smiled slightly.

"Okay Usagi." Usagi squeezed her hand supportingly and future mother and daughter walked hand and hand down the street.

* * *

Her mother walked into Mitsuko's room and saw that she had broken into a new torrent of tears and was crying profusely into her pillow.

"Mitsuko-chan?" the girl did not answer her and only remained crying into her pillow. The woman sat down on the bed and began stroking her hair as she cried. "Was it an awful dream?" She asked and Mitsuko nodded.

"They... I... I hurt them..." She sobbed and her mother rubbed her back trying to relax her.

"It's only a dream." She said trying to calm her.

"No..." She said through her tears. "it was something more..."


	31. Favors

"Zakuro-san?" Zakuro looked to her left to see the pink haired Chibiusa standing there as if she had waited several minutes for her to get out of the cafe's dressing room.

"Yes, Chibiusa-chan?" Chibiusa shifted her feet.

"I was wondering, could you do me a favor?" Zakuro eyed the girl curiously. They hardly knew each other. Chibiusa had gotten close to Ichigo and the others, but Zakuro had stayed in the background.

"Perhaps, it depends on the situation." Chibiusa's figgiting made her suspicious of just what the girl wanted. She began to state her case.

"My friend Mitsuko is very sick and..." Zakuro remembered how Rei had warned that she probably would not last the month.

"Would you like me to visit her with you?" She asked for the girl and Chibiusa's face lit up.

"Yes, well, without me, just you and no one else." Zakuro fiddled with her necklace.

"What about Minako?" Chibiusa blushed.

"You're her favorite, and I know having a one on one with you would mean the world to her!" Zakuro closed her eyes and she felt Chibiusa's eyes piercing through her waiting for her answer.

"Okay." She said finally. She usally did not do private visits, but this was and exception. If she was dying like Rei said, she would be more evil than Clotho was to refuse her.

"Really?!" Chibiusa asked excitedly. Zakuro nodded and Chibiusa hugged the tall idol who stood there in surprise.

* * *

The tall young model stood on the small house's poarch and rung the bell. Chibiusa stood behind her, but she seemed uncomfortable beign there. A tall woman answered the door and looked at Zakuro in surprise.

"Can I help you ma'am?" She said, and then noticed Chibiusa hiding behind her. "Oh, Chibiusa-chan, I didn't think you'd be back for awhile, I'm sorry but Mitsuko is still very upset, and I don't think it is wise for her to see you." Chibiusa stepped forward.

"Please, I know she doesn't want to see me, and I'd be willing to just wait out in the dining room, but this woman here is Fujiwara Zakuro." Mitsuko's mothere eyed Zakuro and then lauhged.

"Oh my, it seems that it is. Well, wont Mitsuko be happy, please come in!" The two guest walked in and the woman lead them to the dining room. "Chibiusa you can wait here while I show Fujiwara-san Mitsuko's room." Zakuro followed the mother who turned to her once they were out of Chibiusa's sight and hearing. "Thank you for coming. The doctors don't think it will be ling before she's too weak to have any visitors." Mitsuko's mother seemed to waiver.

"It must be very difficult to watch your own child be in such a condition." The woman's eyes seemed to drop to the floor.

"She isn't even my child." She looked back up a Zakuro. "She's adopted. She was found wandering down town Tokyo about the age of four with no memories or any clues as to where she belonged. My husband was on the police force back then and," She smiled a bit. "we fell in love with her." Zakuro watched as the woman began to cry. "I've lost my husband and now his only hope for an heir is dying." Her breath became quivered. "Please, at least give her a last bit of happiness. She has cast out her friends and I'm afraid she believes that she herself is a monster." She looked at Zakuro with pleading eyes. "I have tried to comfort her, but she only tries to comfort me! Perhaps you can get through to her." Zakuro nodded.

"I will do my best." The mother wiped her eyes and continued to walk down the hall with Zakuro by her side.

"One more thing," she said before they entered the room. "I would not tell her that you came her with Chibiusa or that you even know Chibiusa. I can't explain why, but she just cannot bring herself to accept her." Zakuro nodded and then entered the room alone.

Mitsuko lay still upon the bed and her face was beaded with sweat. Zakruo could see that Rei was right about her condition; the girl in front of her was clearly dying. Zakruo sat on the side of the bed and her pale white hand grabbed hold of the burning child's. Her eyes flutttered open and they gazed at her.

"Fujiwara... Zakuro." Her voice revealed her disbelief. "I truely am delirious now." Zakuro gave her the best smile she had to offer.

"Not really." She said. She rubbed their hands together. "See? I'm really here!" The girl smiled.

"Perhaps." Zakuro moved a bit closer.

"I heard a big fan of mine had fallen ill, and I came to see how she was doing." Mitsuko's lip pressed together.

"She isn't doing very well." She confided. Zakuro squeezed her hand.

"You'll pull through." She lied and Mitsuko shook her head.

"Lying doesn't become you, Zakuro-san." Zakuro realized there was no point in lying to her. She had already accepted her fate. Mitsuko lifted her hand toward Zakuro's chest and she realized that seh wanted to touch the cross. Zakuro leaned forward and Mitsuko's fingers grazed the cool metal pendant. "I always wanted to know why you wore this." Mitsuko whispered.

"It is my most prized possesion. Someone important gave it to me and I wear it everyday." Zakuro explained. "And I believe in its promise." MItsuko's hand fell back onto the couch.

"What promise?" She said a bit angrily. "The promise that all there will ever be in this world is hatred and suffering?" Zakuro grabbed hold of both of her warm hands.

"No," She said. "The promise that even though there is suffering in this world there will always be someone who is looking out for you, and someone who will always be at your side." Mitsuko turned her head to the window.

"There is no one looking out for me." Zakuro knew that this wasn't true in many aspects.

"Your mother told me that your friends come to visit you everyday, even when you've turned them away." Mitsuko's harden face softened a bit.

"I can't accpet them though." Zakuro pounced on this.

"And why not?" Mitsuko seemed as if she might cry.

"I don't deserve their friendship. I am just..." She paused. "a monster." Zakuro couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother and friends all loved her, but why did she feel this way? From what Zakuro could tell, Mitsuko was a good girl.

"Thats not true, and whoever told you that couldn't be more wrong." Mitsuko shook her head.

"It's true though. My dreams are to vivid to be only that. Its as if they are memories that I am trying not to remember, or things that are yet to come." Zakuro did not know what to say.

"What do you dream about?" Anger and fear flashed within Mitsuko's eyes at the same time.

"I hurt a lot of people, and that is all there is to it." She looked back at Zakuro. "May we please change the subject?" Zakuro shook her head.

"At least let your friends see you again. They must be very worried about you and want to see you." Mitsuko shook her head.

"I'll only hurt them."

"No you wont, as long as you believe in your friendship, you wont hurt them." Mitsuko took her hands out of Zakuro's.

"Please leave. I'm tired and I want to sleep." Zakuro left the room, but looked back at the girl from the doorway.

"Please believe in yourself." She said one last time. "And believe in the promise that no one is ever fully alone." Th girl did not turn to face her but only lay starring out the window. Zakuro stepped forward and stood over her. Bending down she kissed the girl on the forehead and placed the cross on her night stand. With that she left, and Mitsuko's burning forehead felt a bit cooler where her lips had touched.


	32. A Different Set of Eyes

Aoyama-kun did not seem like his normal self that morning. He claimed it was from a lack of sleep, and that could have been true. He was probably worried about her fighting again and that there was nothing he could do about it except watch. Yet with this, Ichigo felt that it was more than just that he was worried. He seemed to be a bit agitated, or maybe a little fearful. They had been walking for several minutes and Ichigo had tried to keep the conversation going, but sooner or later her voice would die away and they would be left walking in silence. Ichigo didn't know what to say anymore. She looked up at his face. His deep blue eyes revealed that he hadn't been listening to her anyways, but that he was thinking seriously about something.

"Aoyama-kun?" He snaped out of it for a second and looked at her. She was worried, but he only smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just tired." Ichigo looked back down at the ground. That was all he had said the whole time they had been together.

"You should go home and sleep then." Ichigo said quietly. Aoyama stopped walking and she looked back up at his eyes. He seemed to want to tell her something and then decided against it.

"No, I love being with you, and besides, even if I wanted to sleep I couldn't." He squeezed Ichigo's hand. "I just like to listen to you talk, it soothes me." He hugged her suddenly and Ichigo knew he was thinking about her fighting. "Don't leave me." He said softly, and her eyes watered. She would never leave him, ever!

"I promise." She said wrapping her arms around his body. "We have allies now, we'll be safe together as a team." His body seemed to harden. "I love you." she whispered.

"Ichigo..." Ichigo's heart began to thump hard. His voice was like that of a man speaking to his lover. Her eyes looked up and a blush formed on her face, but his eyes suddenly turned different than usual. They seemed to be his, but also someone else's.

"Aoyama-kun..." He pulled her forward and his lips touched hers with a force Ichigo had never felt before. His lips were cold but he seemed to kiss her with a passion that Ichigo had only felt when Kishu had forced himself upon her. Ichigo pulled back. "Aoyama-kun!" His new eyes looked at her and she did not know what was wrong. His lust filled eyes gazed at her but she pushed him away. "I think you should go home and sleep. You're not yourself!" Aoyama began to walk again.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Ichigo?" He did not wait for an answer and turned to corner out of her sight. Ichigo was breathing heavy now just as if she had just fought a battle. There was something going terribly wrong. Those eyes, they seemed dreadfully familiar, but they were not Aoyama's usaul deep eyes. The seemed to be... Ichigo could not finish the thought, but its possibiliy had already crept in.

"Blue Knight?" She whispered, but she was not entirely sure. he had acted so cold towards her. "Deep Blue?" Her eyes widened in fear. The Sailor Senshi had said the enemy was reviving Sailor Moon's old enemies and recently they had encountered a monster who had been a human being with a creature sealed away within him. Ichigo wondered if they could do the same thing with Deep Blue? Her heart froze in fear. She had to get to Aoyama-kun and watch him! She began to run towards the direction he had walked. He had been acting so wierdly since the day Ryou had talked to all of them in the briefing room, was this the reason? Ichigo turned the cornor and Aoyama's scream filled her ears. "Aoyama-kun!" She rushed forward to the sound of his voice and she saw Clotho standing over him.

"Get away from him!" She screamed and she rushed forward to protect him. He lay still on the ground. Clotho laughed. "You'll pay for this!" Ichigo shouted and she pulled out her power pendant. Aoyama moaned and his hand grabbed hold of Ichigo's foot. Ichgio bent down and grabbed his hand and he squeezed it tight.

"I-chi-go." He moaned this time and all of a sudden his whole body began to glow blue. _Don't leave me, Ichigo._ The light grew brighter and brighter and a new force of energy pushed Ichigo and Clotho back. Ichigo landed hard on the ground and looked up at a figure rising from the ground.

"Blue Knight?" Ichigo whispered and began to get up. The figure turned towards her and his eyes flashed red and he lifted his sword. Ichigo realized that this was not the Blue Knight like she had hoped and he rushed towards her with his sword. "Aoyama-kun!" She screamed in terror as his sword swung at her. Suddenly he dropped his sword and he doubled over in pain breathing heavily. "Aoyama-kun?!" She ran towards him but Clotho struck her down.

"Death Spinner's Web!" Ichigo was pinned to a nearby tree and Clotho approached Deep Blue in awe. "So this is the Deep Blue who my sister has been working to revive. She put her hand on his head. "Come with me." She whispered in his ear. Deep Blue did not seem to have full control yet of the body and was struggling with the body's true owner.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo screamed. Deep Blue seemed on the verge of collapse.

"Come with me and we will help you awaken fully, Deep Blue-sama." Clotho purred. The wartorn body nodded quickly and Clotho raised her spindle into the air. "Death Spinner's Portal!" With that Deep Blue and Clotho disappeared.

"AOYAMA-KUN!"


	33. Onee-sama

Zakuro stepped into the small dining room where Chibiusa and Mitsuko's mother were sitting expectantly, but no words passed through her lips. What was said in that room was between her and Mitsuko.

"Come, Chibiusa-chan." Mitsuko's mother rose and lead them to the door.

"Thank you so much for coming." She said and she left the two guests on the poarch and they silently walked to the end of the yard. Chibiusa walked looking at the ground with Diana in her hands while Zakuro walked looking at the sky. For several minutes they walked, and Chibiusa found it difficult to try to start a conversation.

Out of all of the Mew Mews, Zakuro had seemed to distance herself from the others, yet when they were fighting she seemed to put herself in harms way to defeand them. Chibiusa did not understand her. She reminded her of Sailor Pluto, but she was different. Pluto's duties made it necessary for her to be alone most of the time, but she seemed to take every chance she got to come to be with them. Zakuro, though, had no such duties but still seemed to stay off to the side. It didn't seem that she thought herself better, it just seemed to be the way she was. She looked up at the tall woman's face.

"Zakuro-san?" Zakuro's eyes glanced at her, but she did not move her body towards her. "Do you think Mitsuko-chan is better off without me there?" Zakuro's eyes looked back to the path in front of them.

"No," She stated plainly. Chibiusa bit her lip. "and Mitsuko doesn't think so either." Zakuro stopped walking and turned to her. Chibiusa looked into her eyes and saw their serious nature turn into a form of sadness. "She thinks you are better off without her." Chibiusa's eyes revealed her surprise.

"What do you mean?" Her mind went back to what Usagi had said. "She is trying to protect me?" Zakuro nodded. "Protect me from what?" Zakuro closed her eyes.

"Its not my place to tell you what she said, but I can tell you from my own experience." Zakuro's eyes opened and her saphire blue eyes seemed to be remembering a distant past. "I once thought I didn't need any friends and I kept to myself often. Then I became a Mew Mew and found myself surrounded by friends. I keep my distance still because I don't really know how to fit in, all I know is that if I have to die to protect them I will, and I will help them through their problems in anyway I can." Chibiusa didn't understand how this pretained to Mitsuko, but Zakuro was not finished. "Mitsuko seems to have been alone her entire life, and then you came along to free her from her solitude. Now, she finds herself in a predicament, and she is trying to protect you in the only way she thinks is possible." Zakuro looked back towards the direction of the house. "She is giving you up, so that you can keep on living."

She turned away from Chibiusa and again began to walk forward towards the park. Chibiusa followed slowly behind and realized that what Zakuro and Usagi had said were true, but what was Mitsuko protecting her from? Her illness was a possible answer, but there was something else nagging at the back of Chibiusa's mind. Mitsuko's mother had said that she was having nightmares and that Chibiusa was in a lot of them. Was there something else to all of this that Chibiusa did not know? The two figures walked silently and Diana purred softly in Chibiusa's arms.

"Zakuro Onee-sama?" Chibiusa whispered with a small smile. Zakuro looked back at her over her shoulder. "They all call you Onee-sama, and they are right." Chibiusa said. "You really are a big sister to everyone around you." Zakuro revealed a faint, rare, smile and turned back to keep walking.

"Come on, Chibiusa-chan." Chibiusa smiled and ran up along side her, but then suddenly Zakuro stopped walking once more and her body turned towards the right, towards the park.

"Ichigo!" Zakuro raced towards something Chibiusa could not see or hear.

"Onee-sama!" Zakuro kept running forward.

"Something is wrong!" Zakruo shouted. Her wolf-like hearing picked up the loud screams of her fellow Mew Mew and fear filled her heart. Something was happening to her, something... Zakuro heard Ichigo's scream once more, this time louder than the others.

_"AOYAMA-KUN!" _

Chibiusa's small legs could not carry her as fast as Zakuro's, but she kept up enough to keep the woman in her sights. Zakuro stopped at an intersection and seemed to be looking for a way to run. Her body lurched forward in the direction of a sound Chibiusa did not hear and Chibiusa chased after her.

"It's coming from the park!" Zakuro shouted over her shoulder and she grabbed her power pendant out of her pocket and began to speak into it. "Ryou! Everyone! Ichigo's in trouble! She is somewhere in the south side of the park!" The idol and child had just entered the park when Chibiusa's ears began to pick up someone's screams. They raced towards her just to see a crying Ichigo stuck to the side of a tree by webbing and no one else could be seen. Zakuro stopped at the edge of the bushes and stopped Chibiusa from running out into the open. "Wait, there might be Clotho or a monster nearby waiting to pounce on us in an ambush." Zakuro began to slowly walk out, transforming mid-walk. "I'll go first and if I'm attacked, you come out from behind and freeze them." Chibiusa nodded and the Mew Mew walked out into the open with her whip drawn. Ichigo looked up at her and her tears were running down her face.

"Onee-sama..." She sobbed. Behind Mew Zacro sensed movement and her foot collided with the stomach of a Sailor Uranus and she let out a puff of air and doubled over a bit from the air being knocked out of her.

"Way to knock out your reinforcements..." Sailor Uranus gasped and Sailor Neptune laughed behind her.

"Thats what you get for sneaking up on someone like that." Mew Zarco dismissed them and rushed to Ichigo and her whip sliced through the web setting her free. The girl collapsed crying on the ground. Sailor Uranus stepped forward and leaned down to her level beside Zacro who had her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Chibiusa stepped out of the shadows and towards Ichigo as well.

"What is it?" Sailor Uranus asked. "What is wrong?" Mew Zacro did not like the feeling this was giving her. Ichigo was not one to cry, but then..

"Where is Aoyama-san?" Mew Zacro demanded, remembering Ichigo's screams.

"He... He..." Ichigo seemed to not be able to breath, but she bursted out two words that they all could hear, and they made Mew Zacro's heart run cold. "Deep Blue!"


	34. Chaos Cafe

The three Senshi did not understand the signifigance of these two words but they notice Mew Zacro's figure turn rigid.

"What is that?" Sailor Neptune asked but Mew Zacro grabbed Ichigo by both shoulders.

"Where is he Ichigo?" She demanded in a harsh voice. "Where is Aoyama and Clotho?!" Ichigo shook her head.

"I don't... she took him!" She leaned into Mew Zacros arms as she cried and Mew Zacro supported her head as she cried into her shoulder and she turn her head to Chibiusa.

"Tell everyone on your communicator to go to the cafe immediatly. There is nothing more we can do here." She turned to Sailor Neptune. "Can Sailor Pluto or anyone trace portals?" Sailor Neptune shook her head.

"Normally Sailor Pluto could, but she has been having difficulty with Clotho's portals. They have a strange pattern to them that she is still working on tracking them." Mew Zacro pulled Ichigo away form her.

"Ichigo, you must calm down! You will be no help to Aoyama-san if you are like this! You have to be his support in this fight, and you must be strong!" Ichigo attempted to stop crying and her breath became a bit more even, but she still did not seem to have full control of herself. Mew Zacro turned to the Senshi. "Lets undo our transformations and head back to the cafe. There is a lot we need to tell you." They began to help Ichigo up, but she was having a difficult time standing and seeing where she was going through her tears. Haruka came up behind her and scooped her up into her arms with a huff. Ichigo seemed to burst into a new torrent of tears and she covered her face with her hands.

"Aoyama-kun..." She squeaked. They avoided stares from coustomers by going through the backdoor and Ryou rushed to Haruka and Ichigo.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He looked at Zakuro who stood with a cold expression.

"It seems as if our enemy is not just reviving the Senshi's old enemies." Ryou's eyes grew wide.

"Where is Aoyama?" Zakruo looked at the crying Ichigo.

"Clotho took him with her." Ryou spun around and punched the nearby wall.

"Damn!" Retasu rushed into the room at the sound of the noises.

"Whats going on?! Why are we... Shirogane-san your hand!" She rushed to cover his bleeding hand with her apron but he did not seem to notice the blood. He was already shouting for everyone to get to the basement.

"Keiichiro! Close the cafe immediatly! Give refunds if you have to! Just get this place empty!" He shouted into the kitchen. "Get the rest of the group here immediatly! NOW!" No one but Keiichiro had ever seen him so riled up. Haruka put Ichigo down onto the ground and prosceeded to crack her back.

"You loosing your touch there, old timer?" Michiru asked with a smile. Haruka shot a look at her.

"No, she's heavier than she looks." She said as she finished cracking her back. "Now, will someone please tell us what has got all of you so flustered? I mean, of coarse a boy just got kidnapped, but its not something that should cause this much commotion." Zakuro's face could have turned her into stone.

"Aoyama is not just another boy to us." She said with an edge of anger in her voice. Haruka looked down at Ichigo.

"Well, I get that, but what is the problem? What is the deal with you people?" She asked again.

"Who is Deep Blue?" Michiru asked. Zakuro looked back at Ryou who was still rushing around getting everyone organized and who was being chased by Retasu who was still trying to patch up his hand.

"He is someone we will never be able to kill."


	35. Clotho: The Fate Of Life

Clotho stood at a distance from her sisters as they observed the unconcious boy. Lachesis, her second oldest sister stood over him like a champion in a boxing ring. Her once greyish skin seemed to have become revitalized as she stroked his face. A smile was present from ear to ear and she randomly would laugh with a twisted happiness.

"The power of destiny is flowing within me!" She seemed to radiate power. "Oh! It feels so good to be able to decide someone's fate!" Clotho turned away from the scene.

Lachesis and Clotho had descened upon the boy and Clotho had struck out with her spindle rising him into the air. Her sister had then raised her staff, and a power had flowed through her. She had looked into his soul and saw the two beings fighting for control, and then, she had interceded. She had used her power to decide his fate, just like she had done when they had ruled. It seemed to have revitalized her, but Clotho, she had watched with mixed feelings.

Her oldest sister pried Lachesis' hands off of the boy and scolded her.

"He is Deep Blue, and not some pet to play with." She said bitterly. "We must leave him here to heal and awaken fully from his seal." She explained leading her sister away and leaving the boy on a stone bed. "Once Deep Blue is awakened, I will reach in and cut the life of the boy who now has control of the body." Lachesis laughed wickedly.

"And then you will feel this awakening of power as well!" Clotho closed her eyes in order to block out their words. Why did she feel this way? She should have a relentless feeling of joy within her just like her sister, but the joy was replaced by some new feeling. She looked back at the boy who lay awaiting Deep Blue and death to overtake him. She glanced as her sisters left the room and slowly she descended to be closer to him. He looked as if he were waging a feirce war inside him and Clotho felt a sharp pain in her heart. Was this how it felt to take a life? Her sisters had always decided the fates of others, but Clotho had only helped them live. The boy reached out in a mad furry.

"Ichigo..." He murmered and Clotho stared at his fevered face. The image of the girl who had tried to stop them flashed within her memory and Clotho fetl another sharp pain. She had cried out with such anguish when she had seen the boy being taken. Clotho shivered as her voice echoed in her ears. _"You'll pay for this!" _A tear streamed down her face as the boy cried out once more. She quickly wiped it away. NO! She must not feel this way! This guilt... the name of the feeling came to her and she turned away from the boy.

She had murdered him. She had lead her sisters to him, and now he lay on the stone slab waiting for a new power to over take him and then her sister, The Fate of Death, would reach in with her dreaded shears and cut out his life. Her hands balled into fists. _"Stop!" _Her mind demanded. _"It is your duty to you father! He must die!"_ She looked over her shoulder and back to the boy. His hand had moved closer to hers and she felt the urge to grab onto it, but she resisted. She turned away once more and began walking out of the room. Another cry filled her ears and she paused without looking back.

"Don't leave... Ichigo..." Clotho stood unmoving, but her heart beat violently in her chest. How could she just walk away?

She did though. She walked away and as she saw her sisters working she turned to her own work. She began to spin, but without any power awakened within her, she would not spin any new life threads. She stopped spinning as this struck her. She would never again spin a life thread. She wouldn't be able too. She had just soiled her hands with death, and without giving life, she would not be able to reawaken her powers of life and her thread would just remain a simple thread. She sat starring at the white thread before her and slowly her vision began to blurr with her tears... ever since they had been freed from their eternal prison, she had went along with her sisters' every move and on the outside she had seemed to enjoy it, she had made herself enjoy it. Now though, Clotho realized, she saw the truth of how she felt. Clotho glance to make sure her sisters were not watching her and she dried her eyes. A loud yell filled their realm and the two oldest fates ran to where the boy was transforming, and Deep Blue was awakening. Clotho remained at her spindle and worked still. The spiders, her new symbol of death crawled around her and she hated them. Aother scream reached her and she stood up covering her ears. "Stop It!" She screamed at herself, but she could not shake herself out of this terror. One more scream broke her and she slowly moved her hands off of her ears.

She could not stop it, this was who she was, The Fate of Life, and not anything else. She rushed after her sisters. She had to stop them! They could not kill the boy! She reached the cavern just as her sister cut out his life.


	36. Death and Fate

Ichigo sat at the table while everyone around her, both Sailor Senshi and Mew Mew, rushed around her live a swarm of bees. She only caught park of what they were saying, and in truth she did not care. Words were passed around the Senshi as they seemed to try and reconcile Aoyama's true identity with their own knowledge. Names like Moonlight Knight and Mistress 9 held no meaning to Ichigo, but only the fact that Aoyama-kun was missing and Deep Blue had awakened. Ichigo put her head on the table and her tears began to flow once more.

"Aoyama-kun... Come back to me..." She whispered. Suddenly her soul felt as if it were being torn in two and a sharp pain went through her entire being. She grasped at her heart and began to take in sharp breaths. "Aoyama.." She gasped.

"Ichigo!" The girls around her rushed to her side and so did Ryou.

"Ichigo, what is it?" He asked and Ichigo found that the pain prevented her from speaking. She collapsed forward and he caught her mid-fall. "Ichigo!" The pain ripped through her chest and it felt as if half of her soul was being destroyed.

_"Aoyama-kun!" _Her soul screamed out. A soft voice echoed within her calling out her name as well, but it began to fade as the pain increased. _"Masaya!" _She gasped for air as she felt his light go out. _"Aoyama-kun!"_

* * *

The severed life thread was removed and her oldest sister closed the body's heart. "Now all we have to do is wait for the body to fill with the soul of Deep Blue." The oldest's body seemed to e revitalized once moe, just like Lachesis'.

Clotho stood breathing heavily as she starred at the body. He was dead, and she was his murderer, as sure enough as if she had cut the thread herself. The two sisters looked at the body with expectation while Clotho looked at it with dread. How could she have just stood by and let this happen? The oldest sister grabbed Lachesis' arm and began to lead her away. "Our work is done, all we must do is wait." They walked past Clotho who could ony keep starring at the boy's defeated body. Once her sisters were gone she walked up to the boy. Tears began to stream down her face as she felt that his once fevered hands were now stone cold. She picked up his severed life thread and held it close to her heart. She had done this, she had killed him. A tear fell onto the life thread and slowly it began to glow faintly. Clotho's tear-filled eyes stared in disbelief. He was still there!

Her mouth opened slowly as she began to realize she still had a chance to save him. She took the two strands and began to interweave them. He was clinging onto life, and Clotho would give him his chance. The girl who had tried to save him screamed in her mind once more, the boy's name: Aoyama. The girl was the key to saving him, her desire to save him would keep his soul there. If they were true soulmates, her love would keep him there.

"Aoyama-kun..." Clotho whispered onto the threads. "She wills you to live Aoyama-kun. She needs you to live! Don't give up on her, Aoyama-kun!" She knew that his soul would be stirred to live on with this purpose, Clotho just had to help him keep this desire alive. The thread's glow went in and out like a florencent light unsure of whether to shine fully or to stay dim. _"Aoyama-kun!"_ The girl's scream seemed to revirbirate within the thread and as Clotho united the two threads completely it shined brightly as one, but then dimed as Clotho went to place ito back within his body.

Deep Blue woudl still have control, but Aoyama would lay dormant within his body, waiting for the girl's voice to reach in and pull him back to reality. A power surged through Clotho as she reunited his thread and body. Her pale, grey skin seemed to glow and her colour returned to her. She was the Fate of Life once more, and Aoyama lived on sealed away, deep within his own mind.

Clotho returned to her spindle and chased away all the spiders. Those creatures of death had no place beside her and she began to work at her spindle once more. She glanced at her sisters to make sure they were still too preoccupied with their work to notice her. She looked back to her work. She still would never create another life thread, nor would ever control the lives of the people on Earth, but this old power and new understanding could help her give the heros above a fighting chance against them. She grabbed the paper she had the name of the next victim written on and read the name once more. "Tomoe Hotaru" She whispered and the thread reacted with a small purple light. She could the powers her sisters had wished to use for destruction and use them for what they were meant for; for life.

* * *

**Notes:**

We're moving faster now! Yay! Wow! Its only been two weeks, and I'm already in the thirties! I need to return to my real life... but I can't! I started this and it just keeps coming out of my head! I know where I want to go with this and my story keeps forming. I will be sitting in school or in the "back booth" of McDonald's and I will instantly know what my next chapter is. I didn't even prewrite anything! I was sick and bored rereading the first arch of Sailor Moon once more and then a headcanon I had previously thought of beaconed to be explored. Plus, I read some TMM and SM crossovers and I wanted to know how that would work exactly in a time line. Well, what if their powers were dormant after the Galaxy Couldron? I have never had this type of motivation to write before!

**Aoyama-kun:**

Did I scare you Aoyama fans out there? Did I encourage you Kishu fans? Ha! HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE... yet... dun dun duunnnn!

**Ichigo:**

It's pretty much a given that their souls are now linked. Aoyama-kun could transform into the Blue Knight when she was endangered because of this, and he could sense in A La Mode that Ichigo and the Mew Mews were going to need to fight. Also, earlier in this fanfic, Aoyama had combined their souls to keep Ichigo alive without her Heart Crystal. So, yeah, she can sense that he was dying.

**Clotho:**

I began thinking into her character and I realized that she really wasn't a killer. So, here she is... our background hero. What's going to happen with Hotaru? Who knows?!

**Other:**

I'm working on getting into the mysterious Senshi, and Mistuko's part in all of this. Its gonna take time so that when things get revealed you understand them better and I get to write less notes! Also, I hope you're surprised, convinced, and pleasantly pleased by all of it when it is revealed.

**Please Review!**


	37. Hotaru's Idea

Hotaru stood within the large group of heroes as they crowded around Ichigo who had just fell unconcious into Ryou's arms. She looked pale, but after a few minutes her skin colour returned to normal and her eyes opened slowly. She seemed to take in the group around her, and then slowly she began to cry again. She covered her face with her hands once more and the man held her close.

"You're okay, its okay." He said. "We'll find him! We'll bring him home, and he wil be just the same." He assured her and she jerked her head downwared in a quick nod.

"I felt him slipping away from me." She whimpered, "but something kept him there." After several minutes Ichigo seemed to be calmed down and Ryou looked upwards at the Senshi. Beside Hotaru the green Mew Mew, Retasu, seemed to fidget as Ryou stood up still holding Ichigo close.

"Of coarse he couldn't leave." Ryou comforted her. "His soul is linked to yours, remember, he created the Blue Knight to protect you, and when Deep Blue took control, he had stayed on to keep on protecting you. He wouldn't give up now would he? After you two have gone through so much, he wouldn't give up now." A small smile formed on Ichigo's lips.

"I guess not." Ryou sat the girl down and Hotaru took this chance to step forward.

"If the enemy is breaking seals within people, then I might be their next target." She said and the other Outers nodded.

"She is right, if they wish to revive Pharoah 90 then they will need Mistress 9 to create the portal to his dimenshion." Setsuna agreed. Chibiusa leaned forward.

"What about me?" Usagi placed her hand on Chibiusa's shoulder.

"I think you're a bit different Chibiusa-chan." She said. "You were under hypnosis and we had to break your curse, whereas everyone else was possesed and we had to break them free of either a past incarnation or an entirely different being."

"She's right, Chibiusa-chan." Minako chimed in. Chibiusa looked at Setsuna who nodded in agreement, and Chibiusa seemed to let the topic slide. They all returned to the subject of Mistress 9.

"Recently I have felt a bit down, but it only felt as if it was a cold. According to Ichigo and the Mew Mews, Aoyama had been acting in the same way."

"At the end though, he seemed to act like a different person." Ichigo said sniffling. "His eyes revealed the conflict within him." Hotaru smiled.

"I have defeated Mistress 9 before, and that was before I was Sailor Saturn. I think I will be able to do it this time before she even awakens." She mused. "I know she is coming this time, and I can destroy her." She looked up at Setsuna. "You said you were getting closer to replicating Clotho's portal correct?" Setsuna nodded and Hotaru looked at the rest. "We know that they will come for me in order to awaken me as Mistress 9. I think we could use this to our advantage. If we use me to lure Clotho in, she will find herself in a more dire situation than she had planned." Haruka smiled.

"And if she does get away, Setsuna will be able to keep her portal open, and we can follow her to wherever she took Deep Blue." She agreed. The group seemed to be inspired by this.

"We can do it!" Minto agreed. "We just have to plan it well enough." The girls seemed excited and even Ryou had a smile on his face. Ichigo sat on her chair silently though not looking any of them in the eyes.


	38. Uplifting Ichigo

Chibiusa rang the doorbell of Ichigo's house and her mother, Sakura, opened the door in surprise.

"Can I help you?" Usagi bowed slightly and began the introduction.

"I am Tskino Usagi, and this is my cousin, Chibiusa!" She said. "We have come to see our friend, Ichigo." Sakura seemed to examine the two of them.

"I'm sorry, come on in." She said moving out of their way. "I just didn't know Ichigo had college friends." She said refering to Usagi. "Can I get you anything?" Usagi shook her head.

"We just wish to talk to Ichigo." She said. Sakura sighed and looked up the stairwell.

"She hasn't left her room since last night. I can't get her to eat or do anything." Sakura looked back at the girls. "She won't talk to me. Did something happen with Aoyama-kun?" She asked. "I called his house, but no one answered." Usagi nodded.

"Aoyama-kun has gone missing." Usagi said and Sakura gasped and looked back up the stairs.

"She should have told me!" She went to go up the stairs but Usagi stopped her.

"I think its best if I go up there alone." She said. "I've had experience in this, and, I think I may be able o get her out of her stupor." That was the reason she had come. To help Ichigo realize she needed to pick herself up and fight. She left her mother and Chibiusa downstairs waiting and she knocked on Ichigo's door. No answer came from the room and she cracked the door open slowly. "Ichigo?" The girl lay on the bed facing the wall. Masha sat on her shoulder looking over her, and seemed to be trying to comfort her. "Ichigo?" Usagi called out again, and Ichigo's head turned upward and her right eye caught sight of Usagi. Then she looked back at the wall.

Usagi stepped into the room and Ichigo did not speak to her. Sitting on the bed, Masha flew up into the air above them.

"Ichigo, do you want to talk?" Ichigo shut her eyes and burried her face into the bed. Usagi touched her back and attempted to give her a comforting support. "Why don't you just listen then, okay?" No answer came from her and Usagi looked to the side of her bed. A picture of Ichigo and Aoyama lay on the nightstand and Usagi reached up to touch it. Their smiling faces made it obvious that they were having a good time together. "You two are really in love." Ichigo seemed to burry herself deeper into the covers. "When I first awoke as Sailor Moon, I was facing the same enemy that had destroyed my previous world and life." Usagi explained. "I was Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium, and engaged to be married to Mamo-chan, Endymion." Usagi picked up the picture and looked at it more closely. "We were destroyed though, and sent here to live out our lives. We were eventually reunited, but when we realized the truth it was too late and Endymion was stolen away and possesed to become Dark Endymion." A tear formed in Usagi's eyes, but she pushed it away. This had happened so long ago.

"I didn't leave my room for about a week." Usagi leaned over Ichigo. "I was, and still am a crybaby, but you, Ichigo, you are not a crybaby at all. You're stronger than me in the fact that in a situation you follow your heart and can keep your head." She looked back at teh picture. "I have so many breaking points, but you, you can over come each thing that is thrown at you. I can eventually pick myself up, but not after a long struggle." She paused and Ichigo still refused to look up. Usagi sighed. It seemed that Ichigo had met her own breaking point. Usagi stood up with the picture in hand and placed it back on the night stand. At the sound of the picture being put down Ichigo's head revealed itself from the bed and she lay starring at the wall.

"That picture is from the first date Aoyama-kun and I had went on." She said quietly. Usagi looked at her, still standing. "It was the same day I became a Mew Mew." Usagi looked at the picture. It was a tribute to Ichigo's last day as a normal girl. Ichigo rolled over and she viewed Usagi starring at the image. "It was the day I became destined to save him from himself." Ichigo looked as if she might cry again. "The last thing he said to me, the true Aoyama-kun said to me, was to not leave him." Ichigo began to sit up. "I heard him in my heart crying out for me to help him, but I couldn't." She hit the bed with her fists. "I left him there in the hands of the enemy, and there was nothing I could do." She looked up at Usagi. "You tell me what I am suppose to do with that image in my head?! How am I suppose to fight when I know that they have him and could kill him if I interfere?!" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "You're right, I am not crybaby, but with this I cannot overcome it." Her eyes opened and they seemed to be full of anger, "How can I protect him like this?!"

"You fought last time, correct?" Ichigo starred at his image agian and did not answer. "Why did you fight the last time when you knew he could be destroyed?" Ichigo seemed to have the fight taken out of her.

"I fought to protect the Earth he loves. I fought to see his warm smile again." Usagi sat down beside her.

"Those two things can be your strength once more. Aoyama-kun needs you to fight, to protect the planet and to protect him from himself. If he returns to see that he has caused so much pain then how do you think he will feel?" Ichigo looked down at her hands.

"I know." She said. "I just wish I hadn't let this all happen in the first place. I wish I was able to protect him from going through this again." Usagi smiled.

"You've helped him defeat Deep Blue once before, you can do it again." Usagi began to fix Ichigo's hair. "Just believe in your love." Usagi laughed a bit. "I know you can do it, when I saw you two at the airport for the first time, your reunion was so sweet. It gave me courage to know that my reunion with Mamo-chan would be just as fond, if not more." Ichigo blushed.

"You saw us at the airport?" Usagi laughed.

"Of coarse! With the commotion you caused when you rushed into his arms was impossible to ignore! You two didn't seem to notice the rest of us though you, you looked so in love." Ichigo's blushed deepened. "I recognized you the first time I saw you with him, the day you saved Chibiusa."

"We didn't look as in love as much as you and Mamoru." Ichigo whispered. Usagi looked at her in amazement. Ichigo looked up and she smiled a bit. "Usako..." She said with a laugh.

"You were there?" Ichigo laughed this time and nodded.

"You were so concerned with one another, you didn't even notice me crying beside you! I stood there thinking about how I hoped Aoyama would look at me that way when I saw him again!" The two girls began to laugh wildly. They had both stood there envying one another not knowing they were destined to become teammates and friends, and now here they were, sitting together on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo hugged Usagi.

"Arigato, Usagi." Usagi hugged her back.

"I know its difficult, but I know you and Aoyama will overcome anything that comes between you." Ichigo stood up and Masha cuddled up between her neck and shoulder.

"Ichigo, Ichigo..." He chirped and Ichigo laughed. She turned back to Usagi.

"Lets get Aoyama-kun back!" She said and began to rush to the door.

"Wait!" Usagi laughed. Ichigo poked her head back in the door. "Your clothes!" Ichigo looked down at herself; she was still in her pajamas.


	39. Lachesis: The Fate Of Destiny

_"Burn to ashes!"_

The light that she had been reaching out to struck her and a searing pain filled her. She felt herself being ripped apart and helplessly consumed by fire. Falling to the ground she found herself being torn in two, and she descended down into the depths of a fiery inferno while some strange light reached in and saved her.

* * *

Nothing happened: not that day or the next. The tension inside the cafe seemed to explode. Neither Clotho nor anything else came for Hotaru, and no monsters appeared to fight. The Unkown Senshi had not made a single appearance since the day Venus had arrived, and everyone hung out by the cafe waiting. Ichigo's determined attitude seemed to be graded away with the passing hours and she seemed to not know what to do with herself. Everyone went about their business carefully, and were always making sure they did not put themselves in situations that would keep them there if Clotho did make her move. At least two other people were with Hotaru at every minute, and at night the Outer Senshi slept in the next room over with one of them always awake. Clotho would not take them by surprise.

Everything depended on this plan, if they failed they may never have another chance at getting into their realm, and in the worse case, Hotaru might be lost to them as well. Ichigo seemed to be with her the most often, and only seemed to leave her side for school and the night. Even then, she went reluctantly.

Usagi had gotten her out of her slump, and into a determined, strong will. Usagi herself spent her days with Chibiusa who was still in a state over Mitsuko. Chibiusa had gone to her house everyday, only to be turned away. Her state of worry seemed to begin to edge into her movement now, and Usagi consirdered calling Momoru home. He hadn't said anything about his powers awakening and he seemed to not know about the strange things that had been occuring in Tokyo, but Usagi wondered if Chibiusa needed him there more than the Earth did.

Chibiusa walked away from the poarch and towards a waiting Usagi, Ichigo, and Hotaru. She had been rejected at the door this time, rather than being let in and stay in the dining room. Usagi bent down worried.

"What is it Chibiusa-chan?" She glance at Mitsuko's window that was now covered by curtains.

"MItsuko's really bad off. She can't tell what is real or fiction anymore. She thrashes around all day, and the doctors don't want anyone but her nurses and mother near her." Chibiusa said with tears in her eyes. "The end is nearing and I can't do anything to support her. Her mother doesn't want me near her because she thinks it may frighten me." Usagi knew that Chibiusa had seen things far worse than whatever was going on in that room, but she thought that perhaps Mitsuko's mother was right in the fact that it would still disturb her.

"Come on, Chibiusa-chan." She lead the girl away and the group walked in silence. The last few days had taken their toll as they had waited for their chance to act.

Hotaru stopped walking suddenly and the three turned to her. She grasped her arm suddenly as if in pain.

"Hotaru-chan?!" Chibiusa grabbed hold of her.

"She's emerging..." Hotaru gasped out. She looked up at Usagi. "This would be their chance." Ichigo began to rotate her head to observe their surroundings. No one was near, she took out her power pendant.

"We should call the others and tell them to offer up their assistance." Usagi nodded and pulled out her communicator.

A giant web shot behind her and she went flying to the ground.

"Usagi!" Chibiusa ran towards her, but Ichigo stopped her.

"She is fine! We have to protect Hotaru! We have to get-" A new web encased her and Ichigo went flying to the ground beside Usagi, and her power pendant slid across the ground in front of her towards the feet of a new arrival.

The power pendant found its way into her hands and the woman picked it up and observed it. The woman looked like Clotho, but she was slightly taller and her hair was a shade of purple darker than hers, and around her head, a yellow laurel leaf. Her skin was not a pale grey-blue, but looked like porcelian. In her hands she held a staff that had grooves evenly carved into it, like a measuring stick, but at its top was the head of serpant. She laughed as she recognized the Mew Mew's marking.

"I think I'll hold onto this for awhile." She said through her laughter. She turned her attention to Hotaru and Chibiusa. "We've come for you Hotaru." Chibiusa stood a bit closer to Hotaru.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!" A pink light engulfed her and she transformed. The Fate laughed.

"A Sailor Senshi?!" She raised her staff. "What fun!" She looked up to the sky. "Clotho now!" A purple rope wrapped around Hotaru from behind and the new Fate attacked Chibiusa sending her several yards away from them. She walked past the two women on the ground who were struggling to break free from the web.

"HOTARU!" Usagi screamed as she barely got her hands free. Ichigo began biting the web and spat at the new Fate.

"Where is Aoyama-kun?!" The fate bent down and grasped Hotaru's chin.

"Who? Oh, Deep Blue, well..." She looked at Ichigo and smiled. "I made sure Deep Blue won. You're Aoyamou, or whoever he was, is no more." She turned her attention back to Hotaru and stood up while placing her staff on her chest. "Clotho! Restrain her completely!" Clotho's rope began to glow a deep purple and the new fate's staff began to react.

"Now sister! While Mistress 9 is being awakened!" The new fate raised her staff.

"I Lachesis, The Fate of Destiny, call upon the powers within this body to be revealed to me!" She said and Hotaru seemed to recoil in pain. "Mistress 9! Awaken in this body! I choose you as victor!" She cried out, "Death's Destiny's Awakening!" A surge of power desceanded upon Hotaru, but her form did not change. Instead to rope glowed more brightly as Hotaru's forehead revealed the seal of Saturn and a power surged from her. Lachesis found herself being pushed back and sent to the ground.

"Onee-chan!" Clotho shouted and deceasened to protect her sister. She seemed to have changed in apperance: her skin was now a healthy flesh colour, and her hair seemed to be set more loosely around her head. Her cloak was now a pure white, and she wore a green sash around her waist. Her hair's colour now seemed to be more of a lighter purple and her eyes were a light green. She looked almost like a different person.

Hotaru's powers surged and the rope seemed to disintagrate, and she stood before them as Sailor Saturn.

"This body is mine, and no one elses!" She said with her forehead still glowing. "I am the Sailor Senshi of Death and Rebirth!" She cried out. "Sailor Saturn!" Her Silence Glaive formed in her hands. "Your plan to awaken Mistress 9 within me has been defeated." She said raising her glaive. "Silence Glaive Surprise!" The two Fates were pushed back and Sailor Chibi Moon ran up beside Sailor Saturn.

Clotho helped up her sister up and she raised her spindle's needle. "Life Spinner's Portal!" She cried and she began to disappear.

"NOOO!" Ichigo screamed as they completely disappeared before either of the Sailor Senshi made it into the portal with them.

* * *

A dark figure viewed the scene from the trees, and a dark flame burned in her eyes. These Sailor Senshi would meet their end soon, and now she knew their identities as well. Only one thing stood in her way, and that was a small detail that was about to be overcome.


	40. The Past

**Notes: ****_A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER!_** A lot of manga knowledge may be needed, but I hope I included everything that was needed to understand it. More notes on the bottom.

* * *

They were utterly defeated. The silence and quiet dismay within the cafe was deafening, and no one seemed to be able to think of anything. Their plan had failed, and now they were stuck with only one option: waiting. They could not plan any offensive manuevers, or even defeansive manuevers. All they could do was wait for their enemy's next move, and Deep Blue's arrival. They did not know what their enemy planned to do with Deep Blue, or really anything about their enemy.

"Who is our enemy?" Haruka mused aloud, finally breaking the silence.

"An ancient enemy who should have never reawakened, not in this time nor anytime." Setsuna entered the room with the two moon cats by her side.

"We have come from the Moon, and we have some horrifiying answers." Luna said.

"The Moon?" Retasu asked, "What is one the Moon that would provide answers?"

"After our battle with Queen Metalia, our ancient kingdom, The Silver Millinium, was revived and its castle rebuilt." Ami explained. "There is a large computer database there." Luna pointed out one more important fact.

"It also contains the spirit essiance of the past queen, Queen Serenity. In times of great need we can access her spirit, but ONLY in great need." Ichigo's head perked up.

"I though Usagi was Serenity," She said remembering what Usagi had told her in her room. "and she was a princess engaged to Endymion." Luna nodded and Usagi giggled.

"I am Serenity, but my mother's name was Serenity as well." She explained.

"And I am Princess Small Lady Serenity" Chibiusa laughed. "You could call it a family name." Setsuna raised her hand in order to demand quiet.

"This is no laughing matter." She said, more dark than normal. "It seems that our enemy is one that existed before the time of the Silver Millinium's Golden Age." She said. "A dark clan, a family, who ruled over the lives of the people on Earth. They abused their powers and were punsihed for it."

"Queen Serenity sealed them with the Silver Crystal?" Minako asked in shock. Luna and Artemis nodded, but Setsune only closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. She seemed reluctant to move on.

"There's more, things that even Artemis and I were unawared of. Things that happened before we were on the scene." Luna began. "It seems that in the very begining of the Silver Millinium, before all of you were born and Artemis and I were only kittens, the Earth was not just being protected by the Moon and planets." She said. The Senshi looked at each other. What did she mean? "The Moon had a counterpart, The Sun." There was a chorus of surprised outbursts from the Senshi.

"We've never heard of this! When did they exist and what happened?" Makoto asked. Usagi stood stunned and a memory presented itself to verify this.

"Helios." She said and everyone looked at her. She broke out of her stunned pose and looked at everyone knowing she was right. "Helios said that Momoru was protected by The Sun when he first revealed the Golden Crystal to us." She said. "It struck me as odd at the time, but I never investigated what he meant. We were all too busy with the Dead Moon Circus."

Luna nodded. "The Earth was protected by the Sun and Moon, but now the Sun has no guardian nor offers any protection. Whatever was left of the Sun Kingdom after the war with this enemy, was then destroyed completely by Metalia a few years later, and then Metalia lay in wait until she could control the Earth's people and corrupt their heart and minds."

"And they were not sent to be reborn?" Michiru asked sorrowfull and Artemis shook his head.

"No, they were long dead before Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal to save everyone, and the Sailor Crystal of The Sun was lost. No Sailor Senshi has been born since, and it is impossible for there to be one. It is believed that Metalia destroyed, or absorbed it to give her power, just like she would have done with the Silver Crystal." A new sorrow washed over the Senshi over an ally and friend that could have been.

"Who is this new enemy? The one who weakened this Kingdom? There must have been thousands of them to destroy a whole kingdom." Haruka reasoned. Setsuna opened her eyes and turned to the Senshi.

"The Three Fate." She said. "The Three Fates are the ones who lorded over the Earth before Prince Endymion's people became sovereign." She said.

"Only three of them?" Setsuna nodded.

"The Three Fates, and their father, the one they called The Night. They took control over the Earth and abused their powers by controlling people's lives. They were then overthrown by Queen Serenity and King Apollo of the Sun." Setsuna looked as if she were seeing the destruction once more. "All of this happened when I was very young and before I was a Sailor Senshi." She said remembering. "It was then that, in his final death strokes, The Night struck out against The Sun and destroyed its sacred castle as well as most of its people. Once The Night and the Sun Kingdom was destroyed, his daughters were sealed away."

"So The Night is dead?" Rei asked, and Setsuna nodded. "Thats the one they are trying to revive, and the rest are just extras." They let this sink in. There enemy must be very strong. They had broken a seal from the inside, and only four of them had completely an entire Kindgom that was several planets away. A shiver ran up Usagi's spin. This power was comparable to The Silver Crystal, but its power was for destruction. Then a new thought came to her.

"They must be extremely weakened though if they are needing the assistance of other villians." She reasoned.

"I fear that is not the case." Setsuna said. "I believe they are going to use those villians to destract us or destroy us, and then take over as The Night is awakened and those villians will be dispatched and tossed away. The people we are fighting are ruthless and will do anything. They take pleasure in lording over death." Silence again filled the room.

"So, if we fail to save Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo said lifting her head. "If we win without getting Aoyama-kun back, he will die, but if we loose he will be killed anyways by those who have him now." No one answered her, and she looked at Setsuna forcifully. "Am I right?! He will die unless we save him?!" Setsuna nodded.

"It appears so." Ichigo looked to the floor and her eyes filled up with angry tears.

"Its all my fault!" She said. "I let him be taken and now I can't even transform to save him from himself." She said angrily. "I let my power pendant be taken away and now Aoyama-kun will pay the price!" Usagi put her hand on her shoulder supporting her, but could not comfort her in anyway: not with words or kind gestures.

"We will just have to find a way." Minako said. "We always find a way to overcome our struggles; whether Sailor Senhsi or Mew Mew." A new chorus of agreeing voices rang out, but Hotaru shouted overthem for silence.

"There is something I have to tell you!" She said and they all looked at her in surprise. She was not one to raise her voice. "It's very confusing to me, and I don't understand it." She looked at Setsuna. "You said that they take pleasure in having control over people's lives, but when they came to get me..." She paused as she thought about the moment again, and seeming to have verified the feeling she continued. "When Clotho wrapped her rope around me, it did not feel as if it was draining my power or weakening me in anyway." She said. "On the contrary, the rope filled me with a protective power, and when her sister tried to awaken Mistress 9 by giving her an unbalanced shift in power, the rope shone and protected me, and I was able to beat down Mistress 9, and completely destroy her." The others' mouths seemed to drop and no one knew how to explain this. "And when the attack was over, the rope willingly dissolved into me skin and gave me a surge of power; a surge of life and renewal." No one had an answer until Ryou let out a short laugh. The large group of females turned to hear him speak.

"It looks like we have one more person on our side."

* * *

**Notes:**

-Silver Millennium was rebuilt after the first manga arch, but was never really used again because Usagi choose, to Luna's dismay, to stay on Earth and when she became Neo-Queen Serenity, she made Crystal Tokyo her home instead of The Moon.

-Helios did refer to Momoru being protected by The Sun in the manga, and people have used it as an argument against Sailor Sun/Sol, saying he represented The Sun since his name is Helios. I would say "He doesn't have a Star Seed/ Sailor Crystal." I picture him more like Luna and Artemis. Taking their names from their appropriate place. Apollo/ whatever Sun God it was, rode across the sky with winged horses/beasts. I would say that a horse/pegasus would be the associated animal with The Sun like the cats with The Moon.

**Timelinish Thing:**

-Beginings of Silver Millennium and The Night's rule.

-Setsuna born

-The Night destroyed and Fates sealed/ Sun Kingdom almost entirely destroyed

-Moon Cats born/ Older Outer Senshi Born?

-Metalia arises, destroying Sun Kingdom, lies in wait for right moment

- Serenity/Inners Born

-Manga continuity continued...


	41. Sweet Smell of Pine

Smoke, flames, and ashes. They surrounded her and the dark flames seemed to spread everywhere around her. It seemed to consume her, and everything around her. She could hear voices: angry, sad, hurtful voices.

Suddenly, a faint light began to glow ahead of her, and it grew stronger and brighter as a new voice seemed to call out. The voice and the light approached her and she reached out towards it. She just couldn't reach it though. The light repeled her away, and a pair of dark-clawed hands coiled around her neck.

_"Save Me!"_ She cried through her tears. Though she screamed at the top of her voice, the light did not seem to hear her. Though she screamed, no sound made its way out of the dark fire.

"When I'm through with you you'll be nothing but a speak of dust!" The light called out and a sharp pain filled her whole body, starting with her forehead.

_"Please! I'm still here! Save me!" _Within the light the shadow of a woman appeared and the light of a crystal in her hands shone ever more brightly, and the light of the gloriuos full Moon penitrated the dark flames around her. The woman lifted her arms and the crystal's light seared through the trapped girl's body.

_"Burn to Ashes!"_ The woman screamed.

_"Help..."_ She whispered once more as the light she was reaching for pierced her and sent her down deeper into the fire. The dark claws around her held on tightly as they fell into the abiss. _"Someone please see that I'm still here!"_ This small prayer escaped her heart and a light shone from within her, no, it was her. The new light was her body and it shone brightly along with the sweet smell of pine. The demonic claws screamed in a new pain and she found that their ugly grasp was released and she could fly out of the abiss as the darkness closed in around it.

Floating above the world she drifted down as the light extinguished and she lay unconcious in a street covered in the new fallen snow.


	42. Ablaze

**Note:** Estoy una frecasa! I am a failure! I just couldn't stay away from my story! It demands to be written, and another story sits at the back of my mind screaming for a turn at being written! "NO!" I scream. "I have homework!" They just don't listen, and when I sit down to write for comp, somehow fanfic ends up on the page. "How did that get there?" So now that I have written it, I might as well post it.

* * *

Chibiusa rounded the corner to Mitsuko's house with Usagi, Rei, and the two female Moon Cats with her. supporting her. She had not been allowed to see Mitsuko ever since she had been banned from the house, but still she went everyday. As they approached the house this time though, there seemed to be a change and they knew that something was wrong. Rei felt the same evil aura she had felt around Mitsuko the day of the carnival, but it struck her with a stronger force as she stepped onto the porch. Mitsuko's mother's tear stained eyes only reinforced the sense of dread and Chibiusa's heart ran cold as her suspicions kicked in.

"Mitsuko?" He mother shook her head.

"She is still here, physically, but mentally we have lost her. She could go either today or tomorrow." She said through tears. "Please, come inside. There is no more reason to cast you out." She said moving out of the doorway and letting them in. Taking off their shoes, they followed her to Mitsuko's room, but in the hallway the smell of smoke reached them, and a dark cloud engulfed them.

"Oh no!" The woman raced towards Mitsuko's room and they took off after her. They turned the cornor to see the live-in nurse beating down flames attemoting to get into Mitsuko's room. "What happened?!" The three women began assisting her in beating the flames, but they had grown to big.

"Chibiusa! Call for help!" Usaig shouted, but the girl did not hear her as from the flames a loud crack of noise filled the air with an explosion and the four people attempting to beat the flames were sent back from the force of it. Mitsuko's mother collapsed onto the floor and the nurse grabbed hold of her.

"We need to get out of here!" She caughed. She began to half carry Mitsuko's mother who seemed to not understand what was going on. Neither the nurse, nor the injured woman seemed to know what was going on. Rei got up and raced to the fire.

"Get them out of here Usagi!" She shouted. Usagi nodded and turned to help the nurse as the fire raged around them.

"Mitsuko!" Chibiusa shouted as Usagi grabbed hold of her collar forcing her to come with her. "Let go! I can help!" Usagi looked at her, and then back to the fire and finally let go of her collar. After all, she wasn't a Senshi in training anymore and it was her friend.

"Ki o tsukete!" Usagi shouted and then turned back to the nurse to help. Suddenly two more pairs of hand reached out to help. The face of a black haired woman with beautiful blue eyes met hers as well as a grey haired child.

"We'll take care of this, Usagi-chan!" Luna said as she grabbed hold of the other arm of Mitsuko's mother. Usagi let go and watched for a moment as the two human Moon Cats help a disoriented nurse carry Mitsuko's mother. Usagi turned to face the raging flames. If Mitsuko was still alive in that it would be a miracle, but she could not give up until she knew.

"Moon Eternal Power! Make Up!"

* * *

Sailor Mars walked through the flames as she attempted to get into MItsuko's room and access the damage as well as the cause of the flames. She had attempted to use her powers to control the flames, but something about the were abnormal. She had attempted to purify them, but still the raged around her unthwarted.

"Mars!" Sailor Mars glanced behind her to see Sailor Chibi Moon racing towards her without being consumed by the flames. She held her future Silver Crystal in her hands outside of her broach and seemed to have formed a protective shield around her as she ran.

"Chibi Moon?" Chibiusa stood beside her, and the air seemed to become more pure for them to breath.

"Where is Mitsuko? Is she alright?" Sailor Mars shook her head.

"I doubt any normal person could have survived this." She said truthfully. "Especially not a girl who can't even tell where she is." Chibiusa bit her lip. That was what she had expected. Her eyes closed and she attempted to steam her tears. This was not the time to cry. She had to help put out the fire. She opened her eyes and they stung badly as smoke began to seep through her barrier. "Sailor Chibi Moon! You must keep the crystal shining." Sailor Mars caughed. "It reacts to you heart! You have to protect us!" Chibiusa's tears were now uncontrolable.

"I only wanted to help Mitsuko!" She began to cry. "Now she's dead!" A tear dropped down upon the Silver Crystal and it blossomed into its flower form and shone ever more brightly. "Why can't I protect everyone?!" Chibiusa screamed and the crystal resonated with power and the flames around them seemed to flicker as if almost going out. Sailor Mars jumped on this opportunity.

"Evil Spirit Disperse!" She threw the card and the flames went out in a path before them and Sailor Mars lead Chibiusa towards the source of the explosion.

As they ran another person came up behind them looking back they saw Eternal Sailor Moon coming up behind them with her own Silver Crystal shining brigthly from within her broach.

"Where is the fire coming from?" She asked Sailor Mars and she pointed towards the end of the hall.

"An evil aura eminates from here." Sailor Mars said stiffling a caugh.

"Thats Mitsuko's room." Chibiusa said teary eyed. The three entered the door way and an increadible sight greeted them.

The fire seemed to expand on forever. The cieling seemed to have disappeared, and the walls fell away. It was a sea of flames and it appeared to be never ending, as if they were inside an entirely new dimension. Suddenly, from within the flames they caught sight of a small silhoute.

"Mitsuko-chan!" Screamed Sailor Chibi Moon. The girl stood within the flames with her back turned to them and seemed to be looking upwards at something. Sailor Chibi Moon raced forward before either of the othere two Senshi could stop her. The flames stung her through her shield, but she knew that she had to protect Mitsuko.

"Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon shouted but Mars stopped her.

"There is something wrong." She said. "I feel as if..." Her eyes widened. "My dream," She let go of Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon raced to Sailor Chibi Moon who was almost to Mitsuko's side. Sailor Moon tripped suddenly as a cloud of smoke descended upon her and when she looked up a dark figure had emerged towering over Mitsuko. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars gasped as the figure's silhouette revealed two dark eyes and a red glowing outline of a diamond on its forehead. Sailor Moon's mouth opened wide and a scream just stopped short of leaving her lips as she recognized the dark figure for who it really was.

* * *

**Notes: *gasp*** What is going to happen next? I don't know! Let me go do my Comp homework and see what fan fiction works its way into my brain!

Also, said it before: Ki o tsukete = be careful.


	43. Demon from an Ancient Past

_"Metalia..."_ The name had barely escaped Sailor Moon's throat when Sailor Mars screamed out a warning to Chibiusa.

"Don't let her touch Mitsuko!" Sailor Chibi Moon had finally reached Mitsuko as the firgure stepped forward to reveal that she was the mysterious Senshi that they had encountered before. Sailor Moon picked herself up in order to run and help, but the Queen Metalia lifted her hand towards Mitsuko's forehead.

"Don't touch her!" Chibiusa yelled and attempted to smack her hand away, but as she did so her hand went comepletely through her and Chibi Moon fell forward from the force of her own movement. She looked back up to see that she had completely fallen through her and that the woman was nothing more than a mere ghost compared to her. Still, though, her hand reached out for Mitsuko who stood still starring as if mesmorized by the glowing diamond. "Mitsuko!"

The Queen's pointer finger touched Mitsuko's forehead and a bright light eminated from the girl's forehead as a surge of power filled her. Mitsuko's eyes closed tightly and she yelled out in pain.

"Mitsuko!" Sailor Moon reached for her shoulders and yanked her out of the ghost-like Metalia's reach. "Don't touch her!" Mitsuko leaned into Sailor Moon's arms but her forehead glowed a briliant red and a new surge of power exploded from her sending Sailor Moon and Chibiusa flying away, as well as causing the flames to extinguish to reveal a charcoled house.

Mitsuko stood with her eyes shut tight as Metalia reached out for her once more.

"Mitsuko!" Chibiusa cried but it was already too late. Metalia touched her forehead once more and Mitsuko's eyes opened wide to reveal two glowing embers. The ghost-like Metalia leaned down upon her and vanished like smoke as two two became one.

Mitsuko was engulfed in a shroud of smoke and once it was cleared she stood tall above them in the Sailor Fuku that Metalia had previously worn.

""Mitsuko-chan?!" Chibiusa picked herself up and ran towards her. The woman looked at Chibiusa with glowing eyes and she seemed to be full of anger.

"Chibiusa! Get away from her!" Mars yelled as Sailor Moon came up beside Chibiusa to protect her. The woman raised her hands and a torrent of power struck Sailor Moon sending her to the ground beside Sailor Mars. Chibiusa didn't understand.

"Mitsuko!" She cried. The woman before her smiled and a crude laugh escaped her lips.

"I am no longer that weak girl, Mitsuko." She said and Chibiusa's eyes widened as the woman turned her attack on her. "I am the Queen of this Solar System, I am the great ruler! Queen Metalia!"

* * *

Chibiusa flew across the room as the Queen's attack struck her with full force and she landed on the burnt ground.

"Finally the power is mine once more!" She raised her arm and seemed to ready her aim at Sailor Moon. "Forever in my eternal sleep, I dreamt of your demise!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" The fire arrow raced towards her and Queen Metalia easily deflected it with her own dark fire.

"We both know that you are powerless against me!" She laughed. Sailor Moon picked herself up.

"I know differently!" She raised her staff. "I have defeated you once before I will defeat you again!" Sailor Chibi Moon grabbed onto her.

"No! She is Mitsuko!" The dark Queen laughed harshly.

"Mitsuko never even exsisted!" She said through a torrent of laughs. "She was just my body, waiting for my to return. I am Mitsuko and Mitsuko is me!" Chibiusa's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're lying!" Metalia shook her head in pitty.

"Poor Chibiusa-chan." She said with her face twisting into a mocked pitty. "You couldn't even see through the mask of friendship. I was only using you to gain information." She lifted both of her hands in front of her and put them together. "Your mother was my only goal!" Her eyes closed as she drew power from within her, and she was consumed in dark flames. "Now I have her within my grasp!"

In horror the three Senshi watched as Queen Metalia began to grow in size and break through the thin, burnt, roof above. Debris fell all around them and Sailor Moon stood unsure of what to do.

_Mitsuko-chan? Are you still there?_

* * *

**Notes: **Did you guess?! I wanna know! Do you think I pulled it off? I'm not one hundred percent sure about that. I thought it was obvious. I mean, every girl in the series who was of major importance (except Naru) became a Senshi. Its like "Oh a new girl, she's gotta be a new Senshi/Villan."


	44. Dark Memories

"Wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered opened, but she could not focus on anything. She seemed to be suspended within the vast darkness around her, and nothing seemed to be touching her. She was suspended in the void within her own mind. The memory resurfaced and suddenly Mitsuko cried out as if in pain. The memories...

"No I don't want to remember!" She screamed. Her forehead began to physically burn and the void of her mind was set ablaze by the power inside her. "Stop!" A pair of dark claws descended down upon her and they reached down to grab her as her forehead burned and memories flashed before her eyes.

Just as quickly as they had begun they were yanked away and Mitsuko was only left with a shadow of them within her.

"Stop! I don't want to remember!" It was like all of the dreams she had been banishing from her mind. Someone seemed to be physically supporting her, protecting her from the demon's claws, but the warm hold was torn away and quickly the claws pierced her.

"Help me!" No one could hear her though as the horrid memories of her past life consumed her and she sank deeper into the grasp of the darkness and the claws. "I didn't want this." She was crying now, but no one was listening. Her eyes shut and tears seeped down her face. There was no more point in fighting. This was who she was. This Queen Metalia whose memories now engulfed her mind. She remembered everything about the past, but it seemed as if it had happend to someone else and not her.

She remebered being born from darkness. The Sun Princess had risen up agianst her only to be slaughtered by Mitsuko's own two hands. The Senshi of darkenss... was that really her? Born from the Cauldron with the sole purpose of destruction?

"I don't want this..." She cried. A deep laugh filled her mind and she could see all that was happening to her friends. It was as if she was tighed down and being forced to watch the scene unfold on a T.V. screen. "Chibiusa..." Tears blocked her vision and she closed her eyes once more, never planning on opening them again.

"Gomennasai, Chibiusa-chan." The darkness encased her completely and she could no longer control anything as her true self took over her body once and for all.


	45. Princess Lady Serenity

"Come! Sailor Moon! Defeat me like you once did!" The Queen challenged. "Can you weild the power of The Silver Crystal once more, and produce the exact same mircle that saved you from death the first time?" She laughed as she kept on growing. "I'm much stronger now with my body fully mine!"

Sailor Moon cast off Sailor Chibi Moon from her side.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Sailor Chibi Moon attempted to stop her once more, but Sailor Mars stopped her.

"We have to do something! We cannot sit back!" Sailor Moon's scepter grew into her full length rod.

"Usagi! Please!" Sailor Chibi Moon cried. Sailor Moon glanced at her in the cornor of her eye. Chibiusa's red eyes looked at her pleadingly. "Please!" Sailor Moon looked back to the growing fiend.

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy..." She grew power from the Silver Crystal.

"PLEASE!" Sailor Moon lifted her staff.

"KISS!" Her eyes were determined, but instead of the destructive force flowing from her, a pure light struck Metalia's forehead. The Queen seemed unaffected and she laughed at her pitiful attempts.

"It is no use! I cannot be purified because there is nothing here that is not me!" The Queen lifted both of her arms out to the side and seemed to take in the power around her. "I feel so strong." She said, her voice echoing in the air.

"Sailor Moon!" The rest of the Senshi and the five remaining Mew Mews came up behind her. Sailor Moon could only keep looking at Queen Metalia with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"Gomennasai, Chibiusa-chan."She said. Sailor Mars let her go and Sailor Chibi Moon rushed to Sailor Moon's side and grabbed the other end of the staff facing Sailor Moon.

"We can do it Sailor Moon! Together! I know we can get Mitsuko back!" The Queen's dark energy began to fill the sky and Sailor Moon looked down to meet Sailor Chibi Moon's determined eyes. As she looked a pair of wings just like Eternal Sailor Moon's formed on Sailor Chibi Moon's fuku. Sailor Moon smiled.

"You're right." The staff began to glow as the two held it and it suddenly split into two, and a smaller pink staff remained in Chibi Moon's hands: her new weapon. Both Sailor Moons turned toward the towering Queen who seemed to be anticipating their next move, as if toying with them.

"Whatever you plan is no use! I am the one who belongs in this body, and nothing can stop me!" She seemed to lean down and surge towards them. 'Your Silver Crystals' pure lights will be mine! I will be the strongest in all the galaxy!" The two Moon Princesses raised their staffs and both began to glow. The others encircled them: The Senshi holding hands and the Mew Mews knelt in between them raising their weapons, each giving them their own power.

"Your strong light will not stop me!" The Queen bent down, but the light repelld her away as it struck her forehead; her dark emblem. The two Moon Princesses rose into the air and each struck her in attemptsto purify her. A screach filled the air and the Queen's energy was being sucked away from her and she began to shrink once more. "No! Stop! I will not be purified! Stop!" She yelled but a new surge of energy filled the Princesses and a final blow was dealt to the evil Queen and the lone Senshi slumped to the floor.

"We did it!" Sailor Chibi Mon cried out in joy.

On the ground once more the Senshi parted hands and the Mew Mews rose to their feet and smiled as Sailor Chibi Moon raced to her hurt friends side.

"Mitsuko?!" The Senshi lay on the ground and as Chibi Moon leaned over her a gloved hand shot up, and grabbed hold of her broach. Sailor Chibi Moon cried out in pain as Metalia stood up, still holding on.

"Chibi Moon!" The Queen stood smiling twistedly.

"Didn't I tell you that there was nothing to purify!" She squeezed the broach and Chibi Moon's transformation came undone in white ribbons around her as she yelled out.

"Dead Scream!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" The two attacks struck her and her hand released The Silver Crystal and Chibi Moon stood gasping for breath. The Queen learched for the crystal once more, but the Senshi and Mew Mews were upon her. She was no longer the strong entity towering above them, but a demon waiting for hand to hand combat.

"Riddon Mintone Resound!"

"Ribbon Zacross Refresh!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" As they fought Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto rushed to Sailor Chibi Moon's side who stood clutching her broach with ribbons flowing around her.

As the three reached her tears were flowing down her face steadily from her closed eyes.

"Mitsuko-chan..." The fighting grew intense as Chibiusa's broach began to glow.

"Chibiusa-chan? I'm sorry. We tried." A bright light eminated from her broach and the white ribbons around her transformed in to her own unique princess dress, and The Silver Crystal in her hand. If Helios had been present he would have recognized the maiden of his dreams.

"I will not give up. I will never give up." Her eyes slowly opened. Her red eyes seemed to be the mirror image of determination. "Everyone stop!" A wave of energy flowed from her and everyone was struck down to the gound and all of the looked up to her. Queen Metalia stood on her knees starring at her with hatred.

"You think you can destroy me!" She spat at her. "I will hold on to the very end! You'll have to kill me to stop me!" Princess Lady Serenity held out the flowered Silver Crystal towards her.

"You will release Mitsuko." She said. Queen Metalia smiled and it made the princess even more determined.

"_The Crystal reacts to your heart's desires, Small Lady."_ Neo Queen Serenity's voice echoed in her ears.

"Please! Silver Crystal! Heal Mitsuko!" The crystal's light struck Queen Metalia and a scream came from her.

* * *

A bright light shone through the darkness.

"Mitsuko-chan!" She opened her eyes to see the light above her.

"Chibiusa-chan..." The light shone and she felt that she might be able to move towards it. "Chibiusa-chan!" She wasn't forgotten! Chibiusa's bright light filled her and peace overcame her. "This light..." She smiled remebering a familiar light long ago. Her eyes closed as the light reached her hands. "just like Papa..." A tear fell into the abiss bellow and the faint smell of pine filled the void as well as a new memory. The memory of a man craddling Mitsuko in his arms. Her hands went to embrace the light, but suddenly the claws that had let her be since she had given up hope reach up and grabbed hold of her shoulders. The light's warmth was within her grasp, but the claws tightened and pulled her down deep into the abiss. "CHIBIUSA!"


	46. A Game of Destiny

When the future Silver Crystal's light diminished, the place where Queen Metalia had stood now was empty. Princess Lady Serenity's feet touched the ground and she fell to her knees.

"Small Lady!" Sailor Pluto supported her and Sailor Moon knelt beside her.

"Chibiusa-chan?" Sailor Saturn stood over them.

"I felt her, but I could not reach her." The Princess said starring at the empty space where Metalia had been.

"What happened?" The Princess shook her head.

"I don't know, all of a sudden my powers went right through her and she was gone." The Senshi and Mew Mews looked on unsure of how to proceed. All they had to do once more was wait.

* * *

The Fates looked onto their newest prize in awe.

"So this is where her body was, roaming the Earth." Lachesis said with wonder in her voice. Clotho enterd the room and starred at them in surprise.

"What is going on?" She looked at the woman laying on the table with wide eyes. Had they gone for another victim without her? The woman before them was clearly a Sailor Senshi, but none that Clotho had seen before. No, Clotho had seen her before. "Its the Senshi that has caused all of those fires!" Lachesis laughed and nodded.

"Isn't it wonderful!" She asked. "She was Queen Metalia all along!" Clotho looked back to the sleeping demon.

"Queen Metalia?" She repeated remembering her sisters saying that her mind and powers had been awakened much earlier. "She has a body now though!" The eldest felt the Queen's forehead.

"Not for long. The body is rejecting her." She said this as if she had preformed a medical procedure.

"What dod you mean? If its her body then why would it reject her." Lachesis put her hand on her chin as if she were thinking.

"Perhaps two destinies are battling for control, but that doesn't make sense! I felt no other presence within her! She is only Queen Metalia! No one else is within her! There is no fate to decide!" The eldest lifted her hand and shook her head.

"It may be that she was just too weakend by her seal to be fully awakened."

"No." The three Fates jumped as the Queen's eyes opened and she began to sit up.

"Your awake?!" They hadn't been expecting this. Deep Blue had taken days to fully awaken and even begin to walk around. Queen Metalia had faught her enemies within seconds and now had recovered enough to talk and even sit up. "How?"

Queen Metalia's eyes seemed to have a glint within them behind her black mask. "That is my secret." She said standing up. "I must leave now. The Silver Crystal's bearers will be unsuspecting and unprepared." She stood up but as she did she felt a bit dizzy and she sat back down onto the bed.

"You may be strong, but you have just awakened and taken the full force of The Silver Crystal! You must rest!" Lachesis argued, and Metalia shook her head.

"That was not The Silver Crystal's full strength. I have felt that before, and that was not it. It seemed to be hindered by not being in its rightful place." The eldest nodded.

"The smallest Sailor Senshi is from the future. Her powers are weakened by this." Clotho didn't want to think about how strong she could be in her own time if her powers now were only halved.

"Is the Silver Crystal really that powerful?" Metalia nodded.

"Strong enough to defeat you, and strong enough to defeat me." The demon began to stand once more, and this time sucesseded.

"Please, I must make my move." Clotho blocked her path.

"Whose body have you possessed?" She demanded.

"Why does it matter?" Clotho could not answer that question truthfully without giving herself away.

"My sister could cut her life string if you needed full control." Clotho said hastily even though she regreted it. There was no sure way to tell if the girl Metalia was possessing would stay on like Aoyama had. Metalia only shook her head.

"This is my body." She said. Clotho did not believe her. The body was regecting her, or perhaps, the person within was.

"It is not your body!" Metalia looked at herself and then back to Clotho.

"But it is! I took it fair and square! It was waiting there for me!" She said with a smile. "The little imp was just borrowing it! The Sailor Crystal was marked out for me long before she was even a thought!" The Fates looked at her in confusion.

"Sailor Crystal? What do you mean?" Each had an extensive knowledge of Sailor Crystals but they still did not understand what she meant. Metalia only laughed.

"I told you, its my secret!" She said as she walked past Clotho. In the corner of her eye she caught hold of a tall being standing off to the side watching her with cold eyes.

"So this is the Queen Metalia who attempted to take the world without any right." She glared at him.

"I have more right than you do, _Deep Blue_." His cold eyes penitrated deep within her.

"You plan on taking this world?" He asked. The Fates watched as their plan unfolded before them.

"Of coarse! When I absord The Silver Crystal I will be unstoppable!" She said. He lifted his hand to let the power surge at her. The Fates intervened.

"Why don't we settle this in a constructive manner?!" Lachesis asked stepping in between. "I'm all for destiney! Lets defeat our old enemies together, and whoever stands tall at the end can rule. Hmm? I mean, the enemy of my enemy is..." Metalia crossed her arms. "well, less of an enemy."

"I doubt he could even destroy one small Senshi." Deep Blue's eyes showed no emotion. "From what I've heard, you didn't even kill a single Mew Mew." She said in a demeaning tone. "You were defeated by a single boy and girl."

"They are both out of the picture." He said. Lachesis continued to talk in order to try to keep them from flaring out at each other.

"How about we play a game?" They both glared at her, but she continued. "Lets play a game of destiny!" She laughed spinning her staff like a baton. "Winner takes all, and if two groups remain standing at the end they can battle it out? Okay?" The two villans starred back at each other.

"Fine. I'll be stronger after getting The Silver Crystal anyways. You'll all die like dogs!" Deep Blue nodded, but he surely seemed to not exactly care for the idea.

"As long as Ichigo is left for me." He agreed. "You will fall beneath my feet." He said in a hollow tone. Lachesis smiled.

"Perfect! Its agreed then!" She said. "But just remember! No fighting admist rival until the heroes lay dead at our feet!"

_"And the Silver Crystal lays shattered unto the ground."_ She thought to herself.

Clotho starred at the scene knowing that the end was approaching. Her sisters had those two going after the Senshi and Mew Mews while they unleashed their Father upon the world. Clotho looked at the hardened Deep Blue. Would Aoyama-kun pull through? She new that Mew Ichigo, his apparent girlfriend, was out of the game and Clotho could not get the power pendant from her sister without them noticing because she kept it deep within the folds of her deep purple cloak. She could only hope that Aoyama was strong enough to break through when facing his former friends. She looked back at Metalia. Who was she exactly? Clotho left the room and grabbed her own staff. The final battle was approaching, and she had a mission to complete.

* * *

**Notes:** New tactic, finish it and not start any new projects. Yay!

This is not gonna work...

Also, I know this is a stupidish chapter. But I really just wanted the story to move along. I want to get to the final battles!


	47. Sailor's Delight

**Note/Celebratory:** Yay! My exam is done! And I think I got at least a B on it! So in celebration of this wonderful occasion... a dozen pink roses for you!

* * *

Chibiusa sat looking dejected at the kitchen table. Nothing, nor anyone could move her as she sat waiting with Luna-P for some sort of news or alert. Luna-P rolled from side to side as if to try to comfort her, but she seemed to stare off into space. Her "aunt" did not know what was wrong and neither did the others in the family. Only Usagi knew, but could not tell them. Instead they only worried more.

"Chibiusa-chan!" Mama Ibuki said in a sing-song voice. "Want to come to the store with me, and then afterward you can get some ice cream!" Chibiusa moved her head from side to side and Ibuki sighed in despair. She was helpless in comforting her. Usagi stepped in beside her.

"I know something that will cheer her up!" She said with a smile. Chibiusa looked at her with a bit of anger in her red eyes. She knew she was being cheerful for Chibiusa's own sake, but it did nothing to sooth her. Only Mitsuko coming back could do that.

"I doubt it." Chibiusa said, placing her chin back on her arms and she starred back into Luna-P's yellow eyes, waiting for someone's voice or face to appear.

"We'll see!" Usagi said cheerfully once more. "I'll go out with Mama and when I come back, you'll be a bit more happy! I promise!" Chibiusa did not look back at her, and completely ignored her. Nothing could warm her heart. She had failed Mitsuko as a friend.

She had walked back to the cafe in tears after the battle and while there each had tried to comfort her. Only Ichigo could comfort her a bit.

"She isn't gone. You just have to keep believing that she'll come back to you and use all of your strength to help her once more when she appears." Chibiusaa had stopped crying a bit and nodded in agreement. She had been right, she still had a chance. She had looked into Ichigo's grey eyes and saw through her comfortig smile. Ichigo didn't have that chance. She had lost the ability to transform and when Deep Blue appeared she would have nothing to help Aoyama. Chibiusa was different, and lucky that she still had her powers to help Mitsuko.

Chibiusa sighed and sat up. Taking Luna-P in her small hands she hugged it close. She wanted her mother and father, but knew that she could not leave until Mitsuko was safe.

_"You must make many new friends in the 20th century, Small Lady."_ That was what her mother had told her and she had done her best to fulfill this duty: from Momoko and Hotaru to the Sailor Quartet. Now it seemed that everything was changing. It was a new century and she was in a new stage of her life. It seemed that she was not able to help anyone. Her heart knew that this was not true. She had helped all of her friends and had protected them all, Mitsuko was no different. Her mind, though, did not see all of this. She didn't see anyway in how she had helped Mitsuko.

* * *

Hours had passed, but Chibiusa had not noticed. Mama Ibuki had come home without Usagi, but this did not surprise her. She was probably still searching in vain for something to cheer up Chibiusa.

The door swung open with a bang.

"I'm home!" Usagi cried out and her head poked around the corner to see Chibiusa still sitting in the living room. The rosy red colours of the sunset shone within the room, and her blue eyes sparkled with joy. "I found the perfect thing for you Chibiusa-chan!" She said. Her cheerfulness irritated Chibiusa. Was she really that dunce?

"Usagi, you of all people know that material things can't comfort a person's sorrow." She said sulking. Usagi waved her statement away.

"I know, I know." She grabbed Chibiusa's arms. "But I think that this will!" She said. Chibiusa resisted, but Usagi pulled her up onto her feet, and Chibiusa's body let out a cry. She had been sitting all day and her body was sore and ready to move. Chibiusa obliged her in order to get her blood circulating again in her legs. "Now close your eyes!" Chibiusa sighed and closed her eyes. She just wanted Usagi to get this out of her system and see that it was not going to work. Usagi's hands covered her closed eyes so she could not peek. She guided Chibiusa towards the front door.

"Couldn't you have just brought it inside?" She asked a bit irritated. Usagi laughed.

"I don't think so." Chibiusa's curiosity got the best of her and she began to wonder what it was that Usagi thought would cheer her up so much. Usagi bent Chibiusa's head down as she opened the door and blindly Chibiusa stepped out onto the porch. Usagi guided her head with her hands and Chibiusa's nose meet a sweet smell that was all to familiar.

Usagi removed her hands and Chibiusa slowly opened her eyes. Her entire view was taken up by the sight of a large bouquet of pink roses. Lifting her head, a familiar smile came into view.

"Mamo-chan!" She rushed into his waiting arms and he held her close. She began crying into his vest. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi stood above them watching them a bit sadly as she realized she should have done this a long time ago.

* * *

Chibiusa slept with her head against his chest hours later he sat on the couch cradling her like a small child. Usagi sat on his other side watching him stare at the sleeping girl. Her jealous nature towards Chibiusa had fallen away years ago with Mamoru's balanced attention to both of them, and this scene only reminded her of the times that had passed, and the time that were to come.

"She's so big now." Mamoru said softly and Usagi nodded her head in agreement.

"It seems like she was just a child." She agreed and Mamoru smiled.

"Just think, we still have so many memories to make with her." Usagi looked at the sleeping girl. Was she really her and Mamoru's daughter? It didn't seem possible that within the next few years she would become a mother. She blushed thinking about what this meant. Leaning closer to Mamoru she placed her own head on his shoulder and she looked up to his face.

"I missed you, Mamo-chan." He removed his eyes from the sleeping girl and took notice of the blossoming woman beside him.

"I missed you too, Usako." She felt a bit giddy, but she knew that she would not get what she wanted tonight. Him being home was about Chibiusa, and Usako would stand by the wayside in support of her. She would not move her mind onto more mature things. Instead she only looked back down to the sleeping girl and began to dream of the future to come in a world she still had yet to see fulfilled.


	48. Death's Embrace

Metalia stepped out of the large room where the Fates and Deep Blue still stood. She would show... She could not complete her thought as she leaned over in pain.

"Stop it!" She growled. Her eyes then opened in terror as she lost the ability to stay standing. On her knees she had one hand to the ground supporting her, and the other clutched her heart. "Stop it! Do you want to die!" She gasped. "You must live or we both die!" A small voice echoed within the back of her mind.

_"Please, just let me die." _It pleaded and Metalia shut her eyes as death came closer.

"No! You must live!" Metalia growled. "You can't really want to die!" Metalia shouted in her mind. Her whole body began to feel numb, as if cirrculation was being cut off.

_"No, I don't."_ The voice said in a whisper. _"But there is no more purpose to this life. I'm just a monster."_ Metalia gasped one final time and she could no longer breath.

"YOU MUST LIVE!" Metalia's mind screamed.

* * *

Darkness. Everything was darkness. It seemed to be that she had been in this world forever, waiting for death, but also, in the depth of her heart, waiting for life. Once there had been a raging fire, but it had died out as she had given up hope. She was Queen Metalia, the destroyer of worlds, and she had no right to hope for something better.

"Chibiusa-chan." The sound of her voice echoed on forever and tears formed in her eyes. How could she accept her help when she was this demon?

She seemed to be laying down, but there was no sense of direction in this void. As she was, she could see nothing and there was nothing to see. No one bothered her, and she did not bother to call out. Her memories of her past kept her chained deep within her own mind. She could not muster up the strength to reach up and take control once more. It was better this way. If she stayed here, she did not have to see Chibiusa and the rest's hurt faces and not hear the anger in their voices.

"Gommennasai, everyone." Mitsuko could not see anything, but the touch of cold silk wrapped around her and something metal lay on her chest. A tear formed as the memories come forward once more. "Just let me die." She said softly. She had lost the will to live, and she could feel herself falling deeper into death. As she seeped down she could feel her memories demanding that she live. "I don't want this." She told them, but they kept her from reaching her final goal of death.

_You must live or we both die!_ The other side of her screamed and Mitsuko ignored her. She would rather die than know that this was who she was. She had finally reached her goal, death had come to take her. _You can't really want to die!_ The other side demanded.

"No, I don't." Mitsuko agreed. She opened her eyes. "But there is no more purpose to this life. I'm just a monster." Just as she let go in order to fall into death's welcoming arms she touched the metal object on her chest and the shape revealed itself to her gentle touch; it was Zakuro's precious cross.

_"That's not true, and whoever told you that couldn't be more wrong."_ Zakuro had said to her.

Death's cold finger's seeped into Mitsuko's body.

"It is true." Mitsuko whispered once more. "There will always be hatred and suffering, and I am just another cause." Closing her eyes she stopped breathing.

_"...even though there is suffering in this world there will always be someone who is looking out for you, and someone who will always be at your side."_

The words echoed in her heart, but Mitsuko was already slipping away.

"Who is looking out for me?" She asked in her heart and Chibiusa's voice followed after Zakuro's.

_"Mitsuko-chan!" _The memory of Chibiusa's light reawakened the feeling of being craddled by a man's strong arms.

A soft orange light ignited high above her, and in its light the memory of a man's loving arms around her stopped her fall, and death's fingers left her alone. Mitsuko gasped for air and a sweet smell filled the void. Pieces of new memories began to awaken within her and tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Papa..." The light began to grow stronger as well as the smell. Mitsuko breathed in this scent and her mind recognized it as the smell of pine that she had experienced several times before. What was this feeling stirring inside her? Looking up towards the light she began to rise towards it, and this light embraced her.

_"Please believe in yourself, and believe in the promise that no one is ever fully alone."_

* * *

Metalia had almost lost conciousness, but suddenly she gasped for air and found her body able to move once more. A dark smile formed and she laughed.

"You are too weak." She said standing up. "Thats why I overcame you in the first place. You cannot do what you must in order to protect the ones you love." She again began her quest for the surface. "Pathetic."


	49. Sakura

**Note: Ichigo's parents are amazing!** They are my absolute favorite anime parents, with the exception of Nagisa's parents in Clannad!

* * *

Ichigo sat with chopsticks in hand but only starred at the food in front of her. A couple of times she would raise the food to her lips, but somehow it always ended back down on plate. Her father sat talking away about his day while Sakura sat pretending to listen. Her eyes would glance back at Ichigo occasionally, but she did not speak up about her worry. It had been almost a week and a half since Aoyama had disappeared and Sakura had tried her best to support her daughter.

"How was your day at work, Ichigo?" Sakura asked when Shintaro had paused in his conversation. Ichigo tipped over a clump of rice as she pretended to eat her food.

"It was okay, Retasu and Purin didn't break many places and Shirogane wasn't on my back about being late." She said, not really caring.

"Hmm? Doesn't your boyfriend work their too?" Shintaro asked. "Come to think of it, where is that boy? I, OW!" Sakura kicked him under the table and shot him a look to silence him. He was clueless as to all that was going on, he was always the last on to know and Sakura kept him in the dark about a lot of things. This had been one of them. The less he fussed over Ichigo the better. "What?" She shook her head and he starred confused. "Did something happen?" He asked in a whisper, but Sakura only turned her attention to Ichigo.

"So Shirogane-san has you working hard?" Ichigo's chopsticks stopped moving and she only starred at her food. Sakura realized that she had said something wrong. Ichigo looked like she was fighting back tears.

"No." It was obvious that she was going to cry now, her voice gave her dead away. "At least, not me. I can't..." The tears began to stream down her face and Ichigo stood up quickly. Dropping the chopsticks she rushed towards the stariwell.

"Ichigo!" Shintaro began to stand up to chase her, but Sakura grabbed hold of his shoulder as he rose.

"Don't." He looked a bit furious.

"What's going on here?! Has someone hurt our baby Ichigo?" He fumed. Sakura turned her face from him and her eyes reflected a hint of sadness.

"Our daughter hasn't been a child now for a long time." She said rising from the table. "She is having her share of sorrows at the moment." Shintaro rested his chin on his hand.

"Did something happen with Aoyama-san?" Sakura walked behind him towards the stairwell.

"They don't know where he is. He seems to have disappeared." Shintaro looked at his plate.

"You should have told me. Now I feel like such a pig-headed father, only talking about myself." Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek.

"No, you're the best father in all of Japan." He lifted his head.

"Only Japan?!" She laughed and walked up the stairs, leaving Shintaro to himself.

* * *

Ichigo threw herself onto her bed and let the tears flow. She was the only one who couldn't do anything. While everyone else searched for clues, she was stuck at the cafe watching from the basement. Masha floated above her in concern, but there was nothing that he could do in this situation. Landing on her bed beside her he chirped sadly and rubbed up agianst her face, making a purring sound. Ichigo turned her head away from him and he sat sad-eyed on the bed. Soon after, a knock came on the door and Ichigo did not answer. Masha floated out of view as Sakura opened the door and peeked in.

"Can I come in, Ichigo-chan?" Ichigo lifted herself up and nodded. Sakura walked towards her and sat down next to Ichigo who sat red-faced and her hair in shambles. The two sat in silence as Sakura thought about what to say.

"I can't help Aoyama-kun." Ichigo said finally. "Everyone else can try, but I have to stay on the sidelines." Sakura wrapped her arm around Ichigo.

"Let's go for a walk? Hmm?" Ichigo shook her head but Sakura stood up and grabbed her arms. "Come on, I'll do your hair." She forced Ichigo to stand up and sit down in front of her mirror. Taking out Ichigo's half done ribbons, she let Ichigo's hair fall around her face. Taking the brush she began to redo Ichigo's tails.

"I just want to sleep." Ichigo said softly. Sakura shook her head.

"No." She said forcefully. "You are a Momomiya, you cannot fall into your depression. You're going to go out there and help your friends hunt for Aoyama-kun." Ichigo bit her lip.

"I can't." Sakura smiled.

"I know you can," She said. "Mew Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes opened wide as her mother laughed.

"I'm not as dense as your father, I know all about your midnight escapades." She said begining her first ribbon. "I was worried at first, but then I realized that you had to fight for us who couldn't." Ichigo closed her eyes as she took this in. She was caught out.

"When did you first know?" Sakura laughed.

"I had my suspicions, but you know, you are not as discreet with your ears as you think you are." Ichigo smiled her first real smile in days. "Thats more like it." Sakura said as she lay down the brush. Ichigo opened her eyes and looked at her mother in the mirror.

"Still, I cannot help Aoyama-kun." She said with sorrowfully. "I have lost my power pendant, its what inables me to transform. Without it, I am just a normal girl." Sakura shook her head.

"No, your love is what gives you power." She said. "I watched all of your battles closesly and I know that the power comes from within you and your love for everyone." She said. "I am so proud of you." Sakura said. Ichigo turned in her chair to face her mother. "Your love is what will save Aoyama-kun." Ichigo thought about this then she stood up.

"I think that walk is a wonderful idea." She said. Looking upward she cast a smile towards her bed. "Come along, Masha!" Masha floated into view chirping happily and Sakura laughed as he rubbed agianst Ichigo's neck purring happily.

"Who is this?" Sakura asked.

"This is Masha." She said. "Shirogane gave him to me in order to help us fight." Sakura nodded.

"I also figured the cafe had something to do with this as well." She said. "_Mew Mew Cafe."_ Ichigo bit her lip.

"Yeah, that was kind of a slip on my part." Sakura rubbed the top of Masha's warm fuzzy body and he chirped happily.

"Good luck, and do your best." Ichigo raced out of the room and down the stairs past her father.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Ichigo waived.

"I'm going to find Aoyama-kun!" She shouted as she left through the door. Sakura laughed as she saw Shintaro's confussed face. "I told you, she is not a baby anymore." Shintaro looked after her sad.

"Ichigo." He sighed. "I just feel like I don't know what is going on anymore." Sakura shook her head. She stood next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Be safe, Ichigo-chan. _She thought worriedly. _And believe in your powers._


	50. Friends

**Note:** Umm, there is no doubt in my mind that Sakura knew Ichigo was a Mew Mew., you can call it a head canon, and its the same with Naru, YES SHE KNEW! Why else would she have called Usagi when Nephrite wanted to talk to Sailor Moon, and other weird things? Yes Naru knew Usagi was Sailor Moon!

* * *

Ichigo's new found energy slowly diminished as she walked around town. The sun had gone down and she had no clue as to what to do. She had left her house with the feeling that she would find something, but now she knew it was just foolishness. She couldn't go back to her house now, her mother had given her the strength to search, to go home would mean defeat. No, she would not go home until she had found Aoyama-kun. She stood against a shop wall watching the people walk by her. Everyone had someone with them and none of them stood alone like she did. Ichigo felt suddenly very alone.

"Hey, Koneko-chan." Ichigo looked to her right to see Haruka with her arm around Michiru, and Hotaru standing next to them. "Long time no see?" She asked. It was true, she had not seen them since they had brought an exhausted Chibiusa back to the café after Mitsuko had been transformed into Metalia, and that had been a few days. Ichigo stood up and faced them.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Just a leisurely walk." Michiru said, but the mirror in her hand suggested differently. Haruka looked at Ichigo with cold eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Ichigo looked to the ground. She knew they would think her silly.

"I'm waiting for Aoyama-kun." She said softly. Looking up she saw that they did not look at her as if she were childish. Instead she was greeted with sympathetic looks.

"We understand, Koneko." Haruka said quietly and Michiru nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately, there is still nothing we can do." She looked the her mirror. "Only shadows fill my mirror, and I can't make out anything for you. I'm sorry." Hotaru did not speak but only seemed to avert her eyes from Ichigo's. She hadn't spoken or even acknowledge Ichigo since her plan had failed. The couple began to walk once more.

"We're going to a café nearby, would you like to join us?" Haruka asked and Ichigo thought a moment. Her stomach growled and she nodded in agreement. She hadn't eaten any of her supper and it was not wise to go hungry if she truly planned to fight. Walking beside Hotaru they walked in silence. Hotaru slowed her pace and let the two older Senshi slip in front of them and her hand grabbed hold of Ichigo's.

"Wait." She whispered. Ichigo had spent a lot of time with Hotaru while protecting her from Clotho and her people, but never had they been alone or gotten to know each other. Hotaru's eyes looked into Ichigo's and she felt as if they could look into each other's souls. Her eyes were soft and gentle, but at the same time Ichigo knew how hard and piercing they could be.

"What?" Hotaru let go of her and they stood facing one another. Hotaru closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the ground. "I'm sorry I could not get through Clotho's portal." She said. "I had gotten you're hopes up only to let you down." Ichigo was surprised. Ichigo hadn't even considered this. She had assumed Hotaru had been shunning her because Ichigo had been foolish in letting her power pendant be stolen away from her. It hadn't even crossed her mind that she had been ashamed of her plan's failure. Ichigo realized she had Hotaru completely worked out wrong.

"Its not your fault." Ichigo assured her, but Hotaru shook her head.

"It was my duty to make the plan succeed, but I couldn't. I failed you." Ichigo stood there thinking about this. Failed her?

"No, I failed you." She said realizing it as the truth. "My sadness had pushed you to endanger yourself to almost being captured, and when you're chance came to get into the portal, you and Chibiusa were alone. If you two had gone in without anyone else..." She paused and let the possibility come between them. "It was wrong to expect that from you, and I am the one who is sorry." She finished. Hotaru looked into her eyes.

"Usually my powers expect me to sacrifice myself, this would have been nothing new." Hotaru said. Ichigo grabbed hold of Hotaru's hands.

"No," She said. "It would have been wrong. Besides," She ventured. "you're my friend." Hotaru tilted her head to the side.

"Friend?" She repeated and then a moment later she smiled. "Yes, a good friend." Ichigo found herself smiling once more.

"Come on, before the two love-birds notice we're missing." Hotaru laughed and the two fifteen year old girls raced after the two adults.


	51. Sailor's Warning

Michiru shifted a bit closer to Haruka who wrapped her arm around her soft shoulders. The two teenagers slept soundly on the bed next to each other and Michiru found the sight comforting to know that two people who had gone through so much could still be so innocent. It amazed her that even in the midst of their greatest trial, they could still make friends and find joy.

Hotaru had been begun to break her hard outer shell she posessed as Sailor Saturn around Ichigo and the two seemed to have formed a friendship. All during the dinner, the two had talked and it seemed that the two older woman had just witnessed the formation of a friendship that would last a lifetime. They had almost forgotten that the two girls before them had experienced, or were experiencing a hard time that threatened to overcome them. Shutting the door, the two walked to the window facing the sunrise. The sun's light was a firey red and the two stood with a strange feeling.

"A shift in the air has happened since last night." Haruka said and Michiru nodded. When going to bed, the world had seemed at peace and now the whole world seemed to stand tense, waiting for the final battle. Michiru felt the disturbance in the sea waters around them as the tides became restless.

"Its as if last night was the calm before the storm, where everything was right." Haruka nodded.

"And now it nears its climax." Michiru sat down at the table with her Deep Aqua Mirror and shook her head.

"Something prevents me from seeing anything." She said. Haruka looked at the sun's bright colour.

"Red in morning, Sailor's warning." She said and Michiru looked to the sun. She turned back to her mirror and focus to see the sun's surface filling with sun spots.

"It's just like when Metalia had destroyed the Silver Milenium." Michiru staded and Haruka nodded.

"Today will be the day when our future is decided." She said and Michiru looked at her.

"You think Usagi is ready?" Haruka did not turn her face to meet her.

"Yes." She said. A smile formed on her once serious face. "Odango is always ready to fight the good fight." Michiru looked back to the entrance of Hotaru's room where they were still sleeping.

"They all seem to be." She said. Haruka walked up to the window's glass and leaned against it still looking to the sky. Michiru looked into the mirror once more willing the murky picture to melt away and reveal something to help her, but nothing changed.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up, Hotaru was already dressed and brushing her short hair black hair. Ichigo sat up more refreshed then she had been in days. She had been sleeping for weeks only to wake up even more tired than before. Now, though, she felt well rested and ready to face the day. Her body seemed full of energy and power. It was as if her blood, both human and cat, knew that something was going to happen today. Stretching on the bed with a soft mew escaping her lips, Masha chirpped happily beside her.

"Good morning, good morning!" He chirpped and Ichigo laughed. He seemed please to see her smiling brightly. She lifted her hands out to him and she embraced him.

"Were you worried about me, Masha?" She knew that he had been. He hadn't left her side since Aoyama had disappeared. Masha purred happily in her arms and Ichigo looked at Hotaru who wore a simple black dress and her face that had been smiley the day before, now was now a hard mask versus her soft sorrowful expression. Her face revealed that she felt the same thing as Ichigo; that today was a day of fighting. Ichigo stood up with Masha still in her hands. She had slept in one of Michiru's shirts and pants, but she felt as if she were swimming in them. Hotaru's clothes had been a little too tight for her, and Ichigo resorted to wearing the same clothes she had worn the previous day. The yellow shirt and blue skirt were only slightly dirty, and Ichigo felt more comfortable in them. She wanted to feel like herself when everything boiled over and the time came to help Aoyama-kun. She wasn't sure how she was going to help without her powers, but she knew she had to try.

The two girls entered the living room where Michiru and Haruka sat eating breakfast. Michiru offered a warm smile, but Haruka sat looking towards the window.

"Good morning, girls." She said standing up. Her smile reminded Ichigo of a mother's smile. "There is some food still on the stove, help yourselves." Ichigo looked at the food and her stomach demanded that she eat every bite. Last night she had eaten a ton of food and today she did the same. She had gone weeks without eating much, and now the sight of food made her feel as if she had starved.

As she ate, Haruka turned away from the window and smiled at the sight of Ichigo's plate. "I see you have a good appietite this morning." Ichigo put an other bite in her mouth and nodded quickly. "Is it good?" Ichigo thought a moment and then shook her head.

"Not really," She then realized her rude mistake, but Haruka only laughed.

"Cooking is not my strong point." She agreed. Hotaru put down her own fork.

"You cooked this?" She starred at the food in concern and then looked at Michiru. "Is it safe to eat?" Michiru laughed and Haruka crossed her arms.

"Of coarse it is, I made sure everything she used was edible." Michiru assured her. Ichigo watched as the playful banter crossed the table. They were just like her family in the respect that they could be playful even when there was tension in the air. The tension could be felt by everyone and she knew that they all felt sure of the coming battle. Finishing her breakfast, she rose to leave.

"Thank you for the hospitality." She said and she turned to leave. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew it was towards Aoyama-kun.

"Wait!" She turned to see Hotaru shoving in a few more bites of food, and then raising to join her. "I'll come with you!" Michiru grabbed the plates and began taking them to the sink.

"And so will we, its too dangerous for you to be alone." She said. Ichigo looked at them and Haruka nodded in agreement.

* * *

Note: There is nothing yuri/lesbian going on between Ichigo and Hotaru! Its just a sleep over! Haruka and Michiru on the other hand, well, its their characters. I don't like it, but I can't really change it. I'd have to take it up with Naoko Takeuchi if I wanted to do that, and she would just laugh at me. I can't really picture them not together though. Anyways, nothing is going on you sick perverts! Haven't you ever been to a sleepover and shared a bed? Jeez!


	52. Gentle Calling

Zakuro stood looking out over the ocean with the cool air blowing her purple hair around her face. If someone were to look at her, they would be unable to read her thoughts for her beautiful saphire eyes gazed out onto the ocean with a simple cold stare. Usually in these times, she would be at the church or if not possible, she would gently rub her cross for comfort. This time she had no cross and the rushing sea had called out to her.

She knew that fighting Mitsuko had been nessecary, just like they would have to fight Deep Blue, but in her heart she didn't know how to save Mitsuko. She had no healing abilities like Ichigo or Sailor Moon, she could only encourage from the side lines and fight. The healing was always done by someone else. Her body seemed to tingle as it reminded her that this wasn't true.

_Mew Aqua._ Her whole body seemed to echo and she looked around expectantly, but realized it was just a memory and not a true feeling of its presence. She looked back down to the waves crashing against the boardwalk. Yes, she had used the Mew Aqua once to save the people of Tokyo, but that was the only time she had actively healed anyone or anything. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes as the wind picked up a little. Now there was no more Mew Aqua, they had given the rest to the aliens to heal there own planet, and now the Mew Mews had no great advantage. She thought about how the Senshi had awakened once more and realized that this must have been one more reason. The Earth needed strong heroes once more to protect it and the Mew Mews were not the ones to do it.

"Without the Mew Aqua we are helpless." She said to no one in particular. She stood in silence starring at the sea.

"Have you felt the same calling?" A voice asked behind her and she turned to see Setsuna standing behind her. The woman walked up to stand beside her and they both stood starring at the ocean.

"Something drew me here." Zakuro agreed realizing that it was true.

"Something is going to happen today." Setsuna stated and Zakuro nodded. Her whole body seemed to tell her this as well. Setsuna did not look at Zakuro, but over the restless waters of the ocean. A minute or two of silence had passed between them and Zakuro thought they might not speak at all. "I want to thank you." Setsuna said suddenly. Zakuro looked at her in surprise.

"Why?" Setsuna gave a small, sad smile.

"You were there for Small Lady when I could not be." She said. Zakuro had noticed Chibiusa's strange attraction towards Setsuna and Hotaru over the last few weeks and knew that they were close, but Zakuro did not see why she should be thanked.

"I only went to see her friend." She said sorrowfully. Setsuna shook her head.

"Small Lady sees it as much more than that." She said turning to face Zakuro. "You spoke to Mitsuko, you know how she was feeling more than all of us, do you think there is anyway to save her?" Zakuro saw that she was having her doubts that Mitsuko was even there. Zakuro was not so sure either.

"I think," She paused. What did she think? She stayed silent and the mysterious Sailor Pluto stood waiting as Zakuro gathered her thoughts. "I think that if Mitsuko has hope within her, she can be saved. If she gives up, then there is nothing we can do. When I spoke to her she thought that she was a monster and did not want to hurt Chibiusa. I didn't know that she meant it like this at the time though." She sighed. Suddenly hope stirred within her and a smile formed on her face. "I think Chibiusa will be able to save Mitsuko." She concluded happily. "As long as Mitsuko believes in their friendship, and keeps her wish to protect everyone." Setsuna did not seem entirely convinced.

"What about this Deep Blue?" Zakuro's smile faded.

"Ichigo will die if she has too." She said, and she knew that this was true. She had died the last time to save him and only the Mew Aqua in his body had saved her. This time would be different and they would have to find a way to win without it. The tall woman beside her let out a deep breath.

"This enemy is not like the ones we have seen before." Setsuna confided in her. "They abuse people for their own entertainment. They do not need these other villians." She said. "I know we have said that they are using them to distract or defeat us, but they really don't need too. They are doing all of this just to feel in control of peoples lives once more." Zakuro looked out towards the horizon.

"It's just a game to them?" Setsuna nodded. "Its dispicable." Zakuro said with anger edging into her voice. "To play with people's lives like this is unforgivable." Setsuna did not say anything beside her.


	53. Not The One

The four other Mew Mews arrived at the café knowing that they would not open today, and none of them moved towards the changing rooms. Their whole beings warned them of coming danger, and they knew that this would be one of bitter fighting. Keiichiro looked at them and knew that they felt the same thing as Ryou. Keiichiro himself had no instincts or sixth sense to tell him that today was different, but the looks on the others' faces revealed this fact to him, and he too did not move to open up the café, the waiting would be bad enough.

Minto and Berry sat at the table making light conversation with Tasuku and Ucha sat at on the table next to Berry. Purin attempted to practice a new trick, but in the end, she too sat at the table, waiting bitterly for the call. Retasu stood off the the side. Ryou entered the room and starred at the pitiful sight before him.

"Why are you all here?" They looked up at him unsure of what he meant. "Don't waste your time here when you could be out having fun?"

"Shirogane-san?" He raised his hand up to stop their protest.

"We must wait, but we should not let it consume us." The group of veteran Mew Mews eyed each other knowing that this was the same thing he had told them the last time the battle got heated. Minto stood up to leave.

"We can't just leave!" Berry argued. Minto turned to her.

"Yes we can, he is right, we will be just as ready out there as we are in here. There is no reason to stay." She looked at Tasuku and then back to Berry. "Enjoy this peace with the ones that love you." She exited the cafe and Purin followed after Minto, not wanting her to be alone.

Berry looked at Tasuku who sat smiling at her.

"So, what are we going to do?" He said through his smile. Berry looked at Ucha and then smiled back at Tasuku.

"Lets go to the park!" She said jumping up, and he followed after her. Retasu watched as the happy couple bounced out the door, and Ucha following close behind them. Ryou walked up beside her and she jumped when she noticed him.

"Shirogane-san?" He stood smiling at her and she tried to think of something to say. "How-how is your hand?" She stammered out finally and he raised it to show that he still had on her bandage.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, arigato." Retasu blushed.

"Here, let me take off the bandage." She said and he sat down as she began to loosen the bandage for him. His knuckles only had small scabbs and there was no more risk of them bleeding now. "They don't look too bad." She said and she turned to dispose of the bandages. He grabbed her hand, and her whole face turned a deep red.

"I'm not unaware about how you feel." He said and he could see her shoulders tense up as she still faced the other way. "I'm sorry." He said. She looked at him with her wide, deep blue eyes. "I'm just not the guy." He said this a bit sadly, and she realized he was not rejecting her, but himself. Smiling, she dropped the bandages and grabbed his other hand.

"Dance with me." She said. He starred at her in surprise.

"What?" She pulled on him forcing him to stand up and he seemed stunned by her strange request. Her dark blue eyes shone birghtly as she leaned close to him.

"Dance with me." She repeated, and she placed his hand on her waist and put her own on his shoulder. "Let's dance." She said, and her voice was soft as she stepped to the side. He tightened his gripped on her hand and he took the lead fro her as they spun around the room. Her laughter filled the cafe, and he found himself smiling. An eternity later, he held her as their dance slowed and her head lay against his chest.

"Retasu, I-"

"Shh." She said with closed eyes. "Your heart is so strong." She said lifting her head. "Like the drums of war." He starred into her eyes and she seemed saddened. "Gommennasai." She said as their dance stopped and she began to take a step back. He let her go slowly and reluctantly.

"I'm sorry too." He said as her hands finally slipped out of his. A few tears glistened in her eyes and her hands lay limp at her side. She turned away from him and she slowly began to walk towards the door. "Wait." She stopped walking, but did not look back towards him.

"Yes?" Her voice quivered and he knew that she was going to cry. He didn't answer her for a moment, and then he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Nothing." He said. "I'm sorry." Retasu walked out the door and Ryou was left there alone in the café.

"Your making a mistake, you know." Ryou turned to see Keiichiro emerge from the kitchen. Ryou looked back to where Retasu had left.

"She's too good for someone like me." He said. Keiichiro smiled.

"She's too good for anyone."

* * *

Makoto walked towards the café with a cake in her hand, Keiichiro had offered a job there to help her get herself on the road to opening her own café and she had gratefully accepted. They had shared their secrets to one another and... Makoto blushed. There was something about him that made her heart skip a beat. He was just like her former senpai that had broken her heart, but... different. His gentle gaze was genuine, and he seemed to always have a kind word, for everyone and not just her. He was a true gentleman. She turned the corner to the path that lead to the café and a blur of green slammed into her and she began to fall backwards. The cake in her hand began to tilt forward out of her hand and she let out a yell. The blur of green collapsed to the side of her and the cake left Makoto's fingertips and slammed into the earth at her feet. She looked at the cake and sighed. She turned her head to see Retasu on the ground crying.

"Are you alright?" Makoto got up and went to her side. She didn't see any cuts or bruises, but she couldn't be too sure. "Are you hurt?" Retasu pulled her legs to her chest and shook her head.

"I'm okay." She said with tears.

"You don't look okay, where do you hurt?" Retasu bit her lip and then placed her hand over her heart.

"Here."


	54. Cicada

Ichigo walked next to Hotaru as they strolled through the park. Michiru and Haruka walked hand in hand behind them and Ichigo felt happy that they had come with her. She realized that she really did not want to be alone. The trio of Senshi talked while Ichigo just listened quietly. A shrill sound caught her ear and she looked away from then and towards the forest. The sound of a lone cicade echoed through the trees.

"_I'm here. I'm here. I'm here._" It chirped and Ichigo stopped walkin forward and only starred at the trees towards the direction the chirp was coming from. It must be one of the last of the cicadas of the season, the last one holding on to life and willing to survive. It had awakened later than the rest, and now found itself all alone.

"Aoyama-kun." Ichigo whispered softly remembering another cicada so long ago that had awoken to early and found itself all alone. The three Outers looked at her and realized she seemed to be far away even though she was still physically there. Her eyes reflected her sadness as she starred into the trees. The cicada continued to chirp and Ichigo felt that perhaps she was just like it; calling out for her loved one only to be met with silence. Would she watch the final battle to see all of those whom she loved die? Would she be left alone like this poor cicada to live out the rest of her days just because she could not transform and fight along with them?

"What are you thinking, Koneko-chan?" Ichigo came back to her senses and looked at the three Senshi smiling at her.

"Nothing." She said, "Just nonsense." She shouldn't think that they would all die, they were all strong and would be able to stand the fighting. Weren't they? She didn't know for sure. This enemy was unweakened and had completely wiped out a civilization as well as had reawakened some of the most powerful villians to ever threaten the Earth's existance. They all walked on as if they were just an ordinary group or family.

_"Ichigo."_ Ichigo's head jerked to the side and she faced the opposite direction of the cicada. _"Ichigo."_ It was not really a voice that called out to her, but an intense feeling.

"What wron-" Michiru began, but her voice was cut off. She too looked in the direction in which Ichigo was starring. "Something is calling out." She said and she began walking towards the urge. Haruka looked up to the sky.

"I don't-" She too stopped midsentence. "Yes, the wind is whispering a quiet warning." Hotaru said nothing, but she too had seemed to feel the calling.

Emerging from the safety of the trees, they found themselves viewing a boardwalk along the sea. There were only a few other people on the boardwalk they peered over the ocean wondering where the calling was coming from.

_"Ichigo."_ Ichigo's body tingled as if this calling was something she had felt before, long ago. _"Ichigo." _The calling was gentle and it seemed to invoke fond memories.

"Aoyama-kun?" She didn't know. Perhaps it was, but, it seemed different. Why would the others feel his gentle call? Haruka had said it was the wind, and Michiru gazed out to the sea as if that was the source of this call.

Hotaru leaned over the railing and as she did so the Earth bellow them began to shake. Grabbing hold of each other to keep standing, the whole board walk shook violently and Ichigo could not keep standing. Michiru and Haruka did not seem to be able to stand either and they grabbed onto each other trying to help the other stand.

"What is it?" Haruka asked. The people around them were unable to move as the earthquake struck them down, but Ichigo's body told her exactly what was going on. The Earth had called them here for the last battle to begin, and Ichigo would not back down.

"Deep Blue." Ichigo said finding the strength to stand up. Where was he though? Where would he appear? She didn't know... Just as she got to her feet, another giant wave of energy came from the Earth and she was sent back down to the floor. The water beside them began to swirl, and the floor beneath Hotaru collapsed sending her into the swirling waves.

"Hotaru!" The girl's head was poking out of the water and a single hand reached upward, but there was no one to grab onto her as she drifted deeper into the foarming whirlpool.

"Ribbon Zacross Pure!" A pink rope of light wrapped around Hotaru's outstreached hand and held her against the rushing waves. Ichigo peered to the left to see Mew Zacro fightin as she tried to reel the girl in. Sailor Pluto stood behind her, holding onto her so she would not fall into the waves as well. Michiru and Haruka stood up together as the boardwalk creaked beneath them.

"This whole board walk will fall away, we must get Hotaru before that happens." Haruka and Michiru raised their hands with their transformation pens.

"Uranus Star Power!"

"Neptune Star Power!"

"Make Up!" The two Senshi raced to the edge, where the waves had increased, but the earthquake had subsided a bit. Sailor Neptune took out her Talisman and peered deep within it.

"A hole as opened up beneath the waves leading to the underworld." She said with a gasp. Hotaru's head went under the water and only her hand was visible. The two girls at the end of the whip slid forward. Sailor Uranus leaned forward as if she might jump into the waves. "Haruka!" Sailor Neptune grabbed onto her waist and shoved her to the ground. Sailor Uranus began to get back up and raced to jump in once more. "No!" The masculine Sailor Senshi jumped past her lover and into the swirling waves in order to save her adopted daughter. "HARUKA!" Sailor Neptune looked at the waves trying to find a glimpse of the other Senshi. "Haruka!" She looked into her mirror only to see her own reflection. She fell to her knees, this time out of dispair. There was nothing she could do.

A splash came to the left of them and an other scream. They looked to see Sailor Jupiter standing at the edge of the water screaming after someone. Ichigo looked into the waves and her stomach dropped as the water began to glow beside Sailor Jupiter.

_"Mew Lettuce!"_

* * *

**Notes:** In the manga, The Outers adopt Hotaru, and she calls Haruka "Papa", with Michiru and Setsuna being "Mama". So they are really close, and I think this relationship is one of Uranus' strong points.


	55. Mew Lettuce

Retasu and Makoto walked together as Retasu spilled her heart out to the Sailor Senshi.

"I don't know what to do, I love him, but..." She paused. "I don't know what to do." She repeated. Makoto wrapped her arm comfortingly around her.

"Just follow your heart." She said. "You're a strong girl, you can pull through it." Retasu was surprised. Strong? She wasn't strong, she was the weakest of the Mew Mews.

"How am I strong?" Makoto smiled.

"You do what is best for your friends and put them above yourself. Its what I noticed first about you, you're quiet, but you have a loud heart that fights for the ones you love." Retasu bit her lip. She wasn't sure about that.

_"Lettuce."_ She stopped walking and looked towards the direction of the nearby harbor.

"What is it?" Makoto asked in concern. Retasu turned her whole body towards the call.

"The Earth," She said walking forward. "its calling out to me, just like it did the time I used the Mew Aqua." She began to run forward.

"Retasu!" Makoto chased after her worried and suddenly a feeling of static filled her body. She ran faster after Retasu knowing she was right, something was calling out to them. "Jupiter Star Power! Make Up!" She transformed as the Earth began to rumble. She ran after Retasu with dificulty and as they reached the water a few minutes later, Retasu transformed into her pure green outfit.

"Haruka!" The two saw the tall Sailor Uranus crash into the waves and Sailor Jupiter watched in horror as Mew Lettuce jumped into the waves that were swirling into a massive whirlpool.

"MEW LETTUCE!" She walked closer towards the water, but she dared not jump in. She could not catch sight of the Mew Mew or Sailor Uranus. Out farther she noticed a pink rope in the water wrapped around a pale white hand. Someone else was in the water. The water at Jupiter's feet suddenly began to glow.

* * *

Sailor Uranus struggled towards Hotaru, but she could not reach her. She was having difficulty moving, and her lungs were begining to beg for air. She attempted to get to the surface, but the suction was too strong. _"I'm going to drowned!"_ This though scared her and she involuntarily gasped for air, but water filled her lungs. _"Hotaru!"_ Her thoughts became darkened and she knew jumping in had been a mistake. _"Forgive me, Michiru."_ Her eyes began to close, but a soft, white light shone beside her and she barely made out the image of someone.

"Sailor Uranus!" The figure's voice echoed through the water and as it got closer, Haruka made out the white face of the green Mew Mew, whose name she could not remember. The girl's arms wrapped around Sailor Uranus and she felt safe within her arms.

_"I'm not going to die."_ The Mew Mew struggled upward, but she seemed to do it with ease compared to Sailor Uranus. As their faces reached the surface, Sailor Uranus gasped for air, and the first word that came from her mouth was the reason she had jumped in the first place. "Hotaru!" Mew Lettuce grabbed hold of a piece of the boardwalk and two pairs of hands reached down to grab hold of the gasping Sailor Uranus. Mew Lettuce's hands let go as the Sailor Senshi was pulled up to safety and she began to pull herself up.

"Hotaru is still in there!" Mew Lettuce's eyes met Sailor Uranus' and she knew what they asked. Without another thought, Mew Lettuce let go of the boardwalk and let the waves overcome her and take her towards Hotaru. She would protect what Sailor Uranus could not, one more time. Her eyes accessed the water, but she say no sign of the girl at first. A faint purple light caught her eye and she say the dark shadow of a girl in the water. As soon as she reached the unconcious Hotaru and wrapped her arms around her, the earth bellow the ocean erupted and stone was sent flying towards them. Holding tight to Hotaru, she sheilded her from the rocks being sent at them as they swirled through the water.


	56. Tsunami

Mew Zacro watched in horror as her fellow Mew Mew cast herself back into the waves. The pull on the whip began to became stronger and she did not know if she or the whip would break first. Sailor Pluto had now wrapped her arms around her waist to help support her, but she did not think they were strong enough, even together. She looked over her shoulder.

"Is there anything you can do?" She asked with fear in her eyes. Sailor Pluto looked to the waves and then she seemed to think of something. She slowly let go of Mew Zacro allowing her to adjust to the change and she lifted up her staff.

"I sense a portal at the bottom of the sea." She said as a mist floated around the staff. "Perhaps I can close it." She seemed to begin her encantation, but before the first syliable was finished, Mew Zacro's whip snapped and she was sent backwards from the force of energy that erupted from the sea. Rock and water swirled before them and a dark ball of energy engulfed the harbor and began to grow.

A chill ran through Mew Zacro's body as the energy touched her and she recognized its source.

"Deep Blue."

* * *

The whole world shook as the waves rose and cascaded down upon them and sent them deep into the forest. Ichigo went deep within the forest before she was stopped by a tree. Grabbing hold of it, she could see Sailors Uranus and Neptune up ahead holding onto a tree together, and she could see Sailor Pluto off to the side. Her eyes scanned in panic as she tried to catch a glimpse of the others. Mew Zacro's head popped up with a gasp and Sailor Pluto grabbed hold of her and dragged her to her own tree. Mew Lettuce and Hotaru were no where to be seen, and Ichigo's arms began to slip away from the trunk of the tree.

The water began to thin out though and Ichigo found herself standing on the muddy earth once more. The trees looked beaten and rocks from the sea floor had slammed into them causing a lot of damage to them.

The dark dome still stood high above them and Ichigo knew who had created began to trudge forward, back to where the source of the energy had come. Sailor Neptune supported Sailor Uranus against a tree and Sailor Pluto stood up slowly in order to walk to their side. Ichigo walked past all of them, only wishing to get to her Aoyama-kun. A wet hand grabbed onto her shoulder and stopped her walk.

"Wait." Mew Zacro held onto her.

"You won't stop me from going to him." Ichigo said a little more forcefully then she had planned. Mew Zacro smiled saddly.

"I know." She said. "Just give it time, don't walk right into the heat of things, not alone, and not helplessly." She let go of Ichigo's arm but Ichigo made no move forward. Mew Zacro joined the others around Sailor Uranus.

"We must meet up with the others before we do anything." Mew Zacro said.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter found herself struck hard against a nearby tree and as she looked on, a large boulder flew towards her.

"Ahh!" Her scream was involutary, but before it struck her a golden chain reached down and grabbed hold of her waist and she found herself hoisted upward out of the way. Her body struck the side of one of the taller buildings that were still standing and when she looked up she saw both Sailor Venus and Mars holding onto the chain attempting to pull her up. The bird-like Mew Minto swooped down towards her and began to help pull her up by her arms.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Jupiter nodded and they finished pulling her up to the roof.

"Jupiter! Was there anyone else down there?" Venus asked and Jupiter nodded shortly.

"Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto were with Ichigo and Mew Zacro." She said, and then she looked at Mew Minto sorrowfully. "Hotaru was in the water, drowning, and Mew Lettuce went in to save her. They didn't surface again, and I don't know what became of them." Mew Minto starred at the receeding water and she stepped towards the ledge.

"I have to go back down there." She said. "I left Mew Pudding alone ontop of a tree." She jumped of the edge and began to fly down.

"Wait!" Mars shouted and Mew Minto looked back at them. Mars pointed to their wristbands. "Keep in touch, and give us a shout if you run into the others!" Mew Minto nodded and began her desent once more.

Purin and her had been walking when they both had felt a warning in their hearts. They had transformed only to be met by a wall of water. Mew Pudding stood ontop of a tree waiting for Minto to rejoin her. Perching beside her ally they gazed over the trees, looking for a sign of the others.

* * *

**Notes:** On my profile, you'll find a poll. I just want to know what is everyone's reactions to Chibiusa. I really like her and I just want to know how everyone else feels about her. A lot of people say they do not like her, I just want to get a better feel as to how many feel that way and how many find her a likable character.


	57. Out of Touch

_"Mew Ichigo."_ Her head spun towards the sound of the voice, but no one was there. She could have sworn she had heard it. _"Ichigo."_ Her hair stood on end.

"Aoyama-kun?" She took a step away from the rest of the group who were still trying to locate the others. Mew Zacro had told her to wait, but his voice...

_"Help me Ichigo."_ It was Aoyama-kun! She took off running and didn't give it a thought. Her heart only knew that she needed to get to him. She was running towards the cry for help, but it did not seem to get any closer. She made it to a clearing in the trees, but all that was there was wet and muddy cemement. The sky was black and the dome of energy seemed to cover all of Tokyo.

"Aoyama-kun!" She shouted out.

"Ichigo!" It was not Aoyama-kun's voice, but of Mew Minto.

"Ichigo Onee-chan!" Ichigo looked upwards to see the two in a tree around the clearing. Mew Minto flew to her side and Mew Pudding jumped down from her position.

"Are you alone? I thought you were with Onee-sama! That's what Jupiter said." Ichigo looked back to the direction she came.

"They're safe over there, I..." She stopped. It was best not to tell them hat she had ran away from them towards danger. Minto would never forgive her. Mew Minto grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"We should head back to them." She said, and she grabbed hold of her power pendant. "I've found Ichigo and she knows where some of the others are, we will signal when we get there." She waited for a response, but none came through the pendant.

"Your voice didn't go through. NaNoDa." Mew Pudding said as she touched hers.

"Damn it!" Mew Minto looked at her pedant. "Try yours Pudding." Pudding spoke into her but no response came through. Minto looked to the sky.

"That energy must be interfering." She said pushing Ichigo forward. "Take us to Onee-sama, and then I'll go back to where Sailor Venus is." Ichigo reluctantly walked back towards where she had come from.

Mew Zacro looked there way as they approached and Ichigo could not meet her gaze, she did not seem angry though.

"Onee-sama!" Mew Zacro stood up and the group encircled around the still weakened Sailor Uranus. "Our communicators are not working, I think it might be the dark energy around us." Mew Zacro looked at Ichigo.

"What about Masha?" Ichigo felt a pang of guilt as she reached into her pocket for her cell phone. She had been so worried about what was going on and had forgotten he was in her... She starred at the top of the cell phone where Masha was suppose to be.

"He's gone!" Her mind reeled as she tried to remember where she had seen him last. A sickening feeling came over her as she remebered him chirping happily in Hotaru's cupped hands. Her face grew pale. "He was with Hotaru." Minto supported her as her legs began to feel like jelly. "He was with Hotaru when she fell into the water." She collapsed to her knees. Could she protect anyone?

"Where is Hotaru and Lettuce?" Minto asked urgently. She had been keeping a worried eye out for them since Jupiter had told her about what had happened. Mew Zacro did not answer her and the others seemed a bit shaken.

"We don't know." Sailor Uranus said finally. "Your friend jumped into the water to save me and Hotaru, but they did not resurface before the explosion." Sailor Uranus splashed the water beside her angrily. "Again I had to sit on the sidelines!"

"They will be okay. NaNoDa!" They looked at the youngest Mew Mew who stood confident of this fact. "Lettuce and Hotaru Onee-chan will be alright, I know it." Mew Zacro smiled and nodded. The others tried to feel the same confidence but it was hard to muster.


	58. The Cavern

Clotho watched as her two sisters looked at the destruction through a projection from the safety of their own dimension.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lachesis asked and their oldest sister nodded.

"I believe a little entertainment is in order since we are working hard, but we must not get involved in this." Onee-sama warned. "I am near to awakening Our Father and it would hinder our mission to get involved directly." She glared at Lachesis. "You promise not to get involve in matters that are not ours?" Lachesis smiled but did not answer. "Lachesis?" Her sister's tone was threatening. Lachesis shook her head.

"No, this is our buisiness." She turned from the scene of destruction. "They are the ones who posses the Silver Crystal, and that is what destroyed us the first time, no I will not rest until it is completely destroyed." Clotho stepped beside her older sisters.

"I agree with Onee-sama. It would be detramental to our mission to get involved in this." She said. Lachesis glared at her, and Clotho wondered if she had her suspiscions. Then she looked back to the screen.

"I will go only when they are down." She promised. The oldest nodded.

"Alright, but for now stay here." She began to walk away. "I must get back to work." Clotho was left alone with Lachesis who looked on the screen as if the whole thing made her joyful. Clotho only felt a sense of sickness.

The whole dimension suddenly shook and the sound of crashing water rushed above them.

"Some of the water broke through the portal!" Clotho gasped starting towards the source of the noise. Lachesis stayed near the screen.

"Let it be." She said with anger in her voice. "We will soon have control of this world and the state of this dimension will be none of our concern." She said as she leaned closer to the screen. "Isn't the destruction glorious?" Clotho wondered for a moment if her sister was still sane. Ever since awakening, Lachesis had acted with revenge in everything, but also there always seemed to be an underlying sense of twisted pleasure. Clotho slowly walked away towards the place where the water had cascaded through. She left the area of the dimension her sisters were in and kept on walking. Her feet splashed in an inch of water and the father away she got from her sisters, the more water there was.

Clotho stopped walking and sat down on a dry rock and she looked over the chaotic mess. She didn't know what she was going to do now. The final battles had begun and she could only watch from the side lines. She sighed and rested her head on her hand. She had given up any hope of surviving this. If the Sailor Senshi won, she would be sealed away or destroyed along with her sisters, and if her sisters won... Clotho would not be able to live on like that. Clotho cupped her hands over her face. Could she really betray her own blood? Her hands fell away and she curled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Resting her head on her knees, Clotho closed her eyes. All she knew was that she could not let her sisters win. Clotho lifted her head and looked once more at the destruction. She could not let the rest of the Earth become like this cavern.

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of something small floating in the water. It wasn't rock or plant life, but something round and pink. It seemed familiar to her but she could not picture what it was. Standing up, Clotho trudged through the water towards the object. Once ontop of it she saw that it had fur. Tentatively, she touched it and then lifted it up out of the water. It looked pitiful. It was a small, furry, pink creature with a tail and little cat ears. To the side of its body was a pair of little red wings. Clotho's mind attempted to place where she had seen this before, but it was lost to her. It was dirty and beaten, but Clotho could tell that it was not gone from the world.

"Hey," She shook it a bit. "wake up." It's eyes fluttered open for a moment, but slide back down right away. Clotho pulled it closer to her body and began to dry it off with her sash. "You'll be okay." She said comfortingly. The creature must have been in the water that had come from above.

Clotho looked back at the water and tried to see if anything else had fallen with the creature, and her heart stopped as she saw a pale white hand on one of the rocks. Rushing through the water Clotho looked over the rocks to see a girl with green hair tied back in two braids holding desperately onto another girl. Neither of the girls were moving.


	59. Never Ending Question

Retasu's consciousness slowly became aware of someone shaking her gently, and then her hands began to cry out as she became aware of the lack of blood flow within them. The smell of salt filled her nose and Retasu slowly opened her eyes to see Hotaru's face come into focus, but her eyes were closed and she was not the one shaking her. Her chest moved up and down, though, and Retasu felt a wave of relief.

"Please, wake up." It was a voice Retasu had heard before but she could not recognize. Retasu's hands were wrapped around Hotaru tightly and Retasu slowly began to ease her grip. The last thing she remebered was grabbing hold of Hotaru and sheilding her from the rocks that had been flying at them. She must have been hit and had lost conciousness. Retasu slowly lifted herself up and a horrible pain filled her head. "Are you alright?" Retasu slowly turned her head so the pain would be lessened, but she was not prepared for the sight of the person kneeling next to her.

_Clotho!_ She had to think fast. Covering Hotaru with her body she splashed The Fate and her hands tried to summon her weaons. They did not come, and Retasu looked down at her clothes to see that her transformation had come undone.

She reached for her power pendant, "Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamoriphosis!" She transformed in the cavern and she stood ready to defend herself and Hotaru. The Fate just starred at her and did not move to attack.

"Mew Mew?" The Fate looked at the unconcious Hotaru and recognition showed itself on her face. "Saturn." Mew Lettuce took a defensive stance, but The Fate simply looked back to her arms. Mew Lettuce then saw the pink robot in her hands.

"Masha!" She gasped. The Fate looked at her and then slowly began to stand up.

"Is he yours?" She asked. Mew Lettuce realized her mistake. By showing concern for Masha she had given Clotho a piece of leverage over her.

"You hurt him and I will never forgive you!" Mew Lettuce said with all of the venom she could gather. The Fate looked back down at the sleeping robot.

"I think I'm already past forgiving." The Fate said. Mew Lettuce did not move but only watched knowing she could not attack without hurting Masha as well, The Fate realized this as well. "I wont hurt him." The Fate looked back at Lettuce and she waivered in her stance. "You swear it?" She asked. She didn't know if she could trust The Fate's word but she needed to hear her assurance. The Fate nodded.

"I swear it." She said. Mew Lettuce watched as The Fate put down the small robot on a nearby boulder. The Fate's only protection was now gone, but Mew Lettuce found herself unable to attack. The Fate looked confident, but something in her eyes stopped Lettuce from moving foward.

"Why?" The Fate didn't understand.

"Why what?" Mew Lettuce didn't really know what she wanted to hear either. She had meant to ask why she wouldn't hurt Masha, but another question came out of her mouth instead.

"Why do we have to fight?" It was a general question, but it was one that Mew Lettuce always had in her heart. Whenever she transformed she wondered what made people want to harm others. The aliens had been attacking because they thought it was right, the Saint Rose Crusaiders had fought because they had been rejected by the world, why did The Fates fight? Clotho did not answer her, but Mew Lettuce realized she really wanted an answer. "Please, why do we have to fight?" The Fate turned her head away from her, opening herself up to attack. Mew Lettuce realized she did not wish to fight either. "Clotho?"

"I am a Fate," She said finally looking back at Lettuce. "I will have the same destiny as my sisters, be it life or death." Mew Lettuce saw the sorrow in the woman's eyes, and she put her hands to the side.

"You are our ally?" She asked. Clotho shook her head. "That is what Shirogane-san and Hotaru-chan said. Hotaru said you protected her." Lettuce saw Clotho clench her fist.

"I will suffer the same fate as my sisters." She said once more; avoiding the question.

"But you are not our enemy!" Mew Lettuce shouted knowing it was true. Clotho's staff foarmed in her hands and Mew Lettuce raised her weapons once more in order to protect Hotaru. "Please, neither of us wants to fight!" She begged. Lettuce thought she saw tears in Clotho's eyes.

"You're right," She agreed, "but I cannot come out and fully betray my own kin." She said. "I can only help you in little ways." She lifted her staff. "This is the only way I know how." A light eminated from the staff and Mew Lettuce felt the air around them shift. "Please, when you see me again," Clotho started. "when the fight between my sisters and your team is at the final stage, don't spare me." She pleaded. "If you do," Her voice became hardened , "I will make you regret it." Lettuce felt her body dirfting away from the cavern.

"Wait!" Clotho's portal had already entrapped her though.

"Life Spinner's Portal!"

When Lettuce could see once more, she stood in the park with Hotaru and Masha at her feet. She fell out of breath to the ground beside Hotaru and she sat there, unsure of what to do about all of this.

Hotaru's hand moved and Lettuce grabbed hold of it.

"Hotaru-chan!" Hotaru moaned and her eyes opened slowly.

"Masha?" Lettuce grabbed the robot with her other hand.

"He's right here!" Hotaru looked up at Lettuce's face.

"Arigato." She mumbled and her eyes closed once more. Lettuce lifted her up and supported her against her shoulder.

"We're all going to be alright." Lettuce assured Hotaru, as well as herself.

* * *

The Mew Mew and her friends disappeared and Clotho was left alone once more. She had never meant to give them even a hint of her betrayal, and now she regreted the confrontation all together. She wished... She didn't know what she wished. She could not have attacked her when she was alone, and Clotho could not die yet. Her sisters may still win and she must not let that happen.

_"But you are not our enemy!"_ Clotho sighed. Would the Mew Mew respect her wish? If she didn't, what would Clotho do? She couldn't kill, she knew that, but could Clotho make them think she was enough of a threat so that they would destroy her when the time came? Clotho looked back towards the area her sisters were.

Clotho didn't know what to do anymore. She did not want her sisters to die, but the thought of them winning this battle was unacceptable to her conscience. Clotho slumped down in the muddy water. She didn't want anyone to die, but it seemed like there was no other choice.

* * *

Lachesis sat watching as the destruction unfolded above, Clotho stood in the doorway watching her, and she emerged out of the shadows.

"You know, watching so much television is bad for your eyes." She informed her. Lachesis glared at her, and Clotho smiled. "How about we rest our eyes and get our blood pumping?" Lachesis' twisted smile revealed itself once more and she stood up.

"Why," She said, "I thought you'd never ask!"


	60. Small Visions

Tuxedo Mask stood upon a rooftop looking down over the destruction. The world had been consumed in darkness and this seemed to be the source of the dark enrgy covering Tokyo. The bay looked as if a bomb had exploded and the surrounding woods had been damaged by immense waves.

"Do you think it was Mitsuko?" He asked, Sailor Moon came up beside him as he looked to her for an answer. Sailor Moon shook her head.

"No, my guess it is either Deep Blue, or The Fates." She said. "Her powers seem to revolve around fire, this is a cold darkness." Tuxedo Mask nodded in agreement.

"We have to get down there!" Sailor Chibi Moon stood off to the side of them. "We have to help the others, and be ready for when Mitsuko does appear." She jumped down to a lower rooftop, and the two adults followed her lead. Mamoru felt a sense of apprehension, he had awoken with this apprehension, and the closer they got to the bay, the stronger it became. It was as if today would herald what their future would be, and Mamoru knew that this might not be their most difficult battle, but it might be the most heartrenching. As they descended down upon the city he looked over to Sailor Moon whose hair fly back behind her and her eyes pentrated deep into the city. As he looked at her though, his eyes precieved a change in her appearance, but only for a moment: a premonition of the days final outcome.

_Neo Queen Serenity..._ The vision had only lasted a millisecond, but Mamoru was sure that was what he had seen. Sailor Moon noticed his gaze and she flashed him a soft smile, but he could tell it was for his benifit alone. He knew, that in the inside, she felt the same as him.

"Sailor Moon!" A group of voices called out and the sight of Sailors Venus, Mars, and Jupiter greeted them on a nearby rooftop. A girl Mamoru did not know stood next to them, she wore a skimpy blue outfit and a pair of bird wings came from her back. Mamoru knew that this must be one of the Mew Mews, but he was unsure as to which one. The blue girl flew to their rooftop and straight to Sailor Moon.

"Have you seen Mew Lettuce or Hotaru?!" She asked urgently. Her hands were cupped together in worry and she hovered in place beside them.

"No," Sailor Moon said. The Mew Mew turned away from them and began to fly rapidly down towards the destruction below. The other Sailor Senshi joined the royal family on their rooftop and Sailor Moon looked to them for answers. "What about Hotaru and Lettuce? What happened here?"

Sailor Jupiter looked hesitant to speak of what had happened but the other two looked at her expectantly. Jupiter sighed.

"We don't know what happened exactly, the earth beneath us shook and the water began to swirl, Hotaru fell in and Lettuce jumped in after her." She said, Mamoru realized that this was just the shorthand of the story.

"And then there was the explosion?" He finished for her. Jupiter nodded.

"The waves crashed everywhere and the dark enrgy has made it impossible to communicate with each other." She paused. "I'm not sure Lettuce and Hotaru are alive."

"Mew Minto has been our messanger between us and another group on the ground: The other Outers, Mew Zacro, Pudding, and Ichigo. Mew Berry and Sailor Mercury havn't even been seen yet." Sailor Mars informed them. Mamoru looked at Sailor Chibi Moon who had stayed silent during the entire conversation. She seemed to be observing the bay. "We are meeting up with the group on the ground before heading towards the center of the bay."

Mamoru looked at the bay where a large black ball of energy sat growing bigger and bigger. A larger ball had covered the whole city and this smaller ball seemed to be the main source, the place where Deep Blue must be.

"What will we do when we get there?" He asked suddenly. "This Deep Blue seems to be a victim in all of this, will we simply destroy him?" Sailor Moon's fist clenched.

"I will not let that happen." She said. "I will fight in Mew Ichigo's place, I will save him in her name." She said, and this part of her was just one reason why he loved her. She could be a soft crybaby, but also a determined soldier.

"Okay then, lets go meet the others." Usagi looked at him, her eyes shining brightly, and again Mamoru saw her transformed for a moment in his mind's eye.


	61. Reunion

Hotaru's eyes were now constantly open, it seemed that when Clotho had sent them back to the surface, she had also given them a surge of power and healing. Hotaru had gone from almost dead, to being able to sit up, and maybe in a bit, able to stand and fight once more. Lettuce herself felt as if she could take on anything that she came across.

This power, Clotho's power, seemed to have a similar affect as the Mew Aqua, maybe, even an identical affect. As Hotaru recovered Lettuce thought about this. The Mew Aqua had been created long ago, Shirogane had suggested that perhaps the aliens had created it, but as Lettuce felt this new power the thought occured to her that perhaps Clotho's people had something to do with it. The powers were so similar and powerful that Letuce was sure that they were somehow related. They just had to be! This made matters even worse for Lettuce, if Clotho's power was related to the Mew Aqua, how could she let it be destroyed?

"We should be looking for the others, to help them." Hotaru began to try standing up and Lettuce supported her under her arms. Masha sat on Lettuce's shoulder, but did not speak. He had not spoken the entire time since Lettuce had gotten him to wake up, and Lettuce suspected that he may have broken something inside him. If they survived this last battle, Shirogane would have to take him apart and fix him. Lettuce felt unsure of what direction they should take in order to search. They hadn't seen or heard anything, and they could not tell what direction was the harbor. Lettuce looked to Masha.

"Can you fly high enough to see where we are?" Masha flew up above them towards the tops of the trees. "He wont be able to tell us, but at least he can point us in a direction." Lettuce explained to Hotaru, the girl nodded and they waited for Masha to come back down, which, he didn't. A minute turned into two, and the two turned into five. Lettuce felt uneasy with his absence. Hotaru was now standing with little support now, and Lettuce was tempted to go after him, but at the same time, she did not want Hotaru to be alone.

"Mew Lettuce!" The two girls looked up towards the sound of the voice and the sight of Sailor Moon and her group greeted them along with Masha leading them. "You're alright!"

Sailor Chibi Moon rushed forward and embraced Hotaru, and Sailor Jupiter walked up to Mew Lettuce looking a bit angry.

"A little warning next time?!" She said crossing her arms, but Lettuce could see the hint of a faint smile.

"I'm sorry, I just did it without thinking." She explained and Jupiter hugged her.

"You scared the living daylights out of us! And Mew Minto has been searching high and low for you two! I think she's going to kill you when she finds you, she was so worried." Lettuce nodded, she figured they were looking for them since she hadn't checked in.

"My Power Pendant hasn't been working, I can't communicate with anyone!" A man with a white mask whom Lettuce did not know offered her an explaination for this.

"No ones is, the dark energy covering the city has blocked all communications, everyone is out of touch and your friend, um, Mew Minto, has been our only connection." He explained.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Hotaru gasped beside Lettuce. "When did you get to Japan?" The man smiled.

"Only yesterday, seems like I got here just in time for the grand finale." Tuxedo Mask said. They all began walking towards the direction that the Sailor Senshi understood as the way to the others.

They did not get far before the whole world exploded once more.


	62. True Power

When Ichigo opened her eyes, the world was full of darkness. The explosion had knocked them all down, but Ichigo remembered Mew Zacro's powerful body shielding her from the brunt of the blast. She tilted her head to observe her surroundings. Her eyes were unable to focus, but she could tell that the area around her was now barren. the trees were gone and only a few coloured blurs announced the presence of the others. Ichigo tried to stand up, but she found that something was on top of her, preventing her from moving freely. She starred at the obstacle and as her eyes came into focus, the face of Mew Zacro came into view.

"Onee-sama!" Ichigo pushed her in order to wake her up, but she only moaned softly. Ichigo looked around her and saw the full extent of the destruction. The trees were only charred stumps, and she could now see all the way to the harbor with no obstruction. The Outer Senshi lay around her, and Mew Pudding was off to the side. Ichigo struggled even harder to get Mew Zacro up and off of her. "Zacro-sama!" She pushed and finally the woman rolled off of her and Ichigo stood up. The others at her feet all seemed to be in the same state as Mew Zacro; all of them seemed to be breathing, but Ichigo doubted that they would be any help to her.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo's head turned around sharply at the sound of her name, and she saw Sailor Moon's group running towards her, and with them, Mew Lettuce and Sailor Saturn.

"Lettuce! Hotaru!" She embraced the two girls and tears ran down her face. "I was so worried!" She took Masha in her hands and cradled him, but he did not chirp happily at her like usual. "What happened to you guys? How did you survive the blast?" Sailor Saturn lifted her glaive.

"I used my glaive to protect us," she paused, "and an unknown power strengthened me." Ichigo did not ask anymore questions, it did not matter how they were alright, only that they were.

"Where did the explosion come from?" Sailor Venus asked. Ichigo looked back at the bay, and her view was not obscured by any trees and the ball of dark energy was now gone.

Ichigo's heart fell as she saw him standing within the water. He was about two football fields away from them, but his silhouette was plain to see. The group turned their bodies to face him and the soldiers took a defensive stance.

"This is the Deep Blue we have heard so much about?" Sailor Mars asked finally. Ichigo nodded.

"Yes." Her voice broke and she felt as if she were going to cry. She did not know how to help him, and without her powers she would have to watch from the sidelines as they attacked him, and tried to heal him. "Please," She grabbed Sailor Moon's arm. "save him!"

Sailor Moon looked into her desperate eyes and then she nodded.

"I promise, Ichigo. We'll save him." The Sailor Senshi and Mew Lettuce began to walk forward, towards Deep Blue. A man stood next to Ichigo who was still standing beside her fallen friends and held Masha in her hands. The man's eyes pierced into Ichigo and she knew that they had met before. His face was covered with a mask, but the eyes beneath it gave him away. They were the same eyes that had stared at Usagi with so much passion back at the airport.

"Mamoru-san." The man looked surprised and then he smiled.

"Tuxedo Mask." He corrected. Ichigo looked at the backs of the Senshi who were going to face her Aoyama-kun. "I'll be your guardian for the day." Ichigo's eyes filled with tears.

"I should be fighting to save him." She said. Tuxedo Mask put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him once more.

"Your power isn't always the one that lets you transform." He said, Ichigo closed her eyes and turned her head towards the ground. As she did so, the bell around her neck jingled. The sound of the bell contrasted against the rushing wind and ominous howl of the darkness. The sound filled Ichigo and her closed eyes opened. Her face was strong and determined.

"You're right." She let go of Masha, and her hands went to the back of her neck. Ichigo untied the ribbon around her neck and she held it in both hands. Already the fighting had begun with Deep Blue and Ichigo held onto the ribbon tightly. "This, and everything that it stands for is my true weapon." She said. "It is my most prized possession, and the symbol of Aoyama-kun's love for me." She began to walk forward and Tuxedo Mask followed a few steps behind. "I will save him."

Behind her, Tuxedo Mask was smiling. He had just seen exactly what Sailors Neptune and Uranus had. A light in Ichigo's heart so intense that it shone just as brightly as the Silver Crystal. He also saw what the other two Senshi had not, though, that this girl had the strength to save them all, and that this battle was hers to fight.

**Notes**: _Will this story never end?_ The answer is yes, but the answer of to how many more chapters there are is a mystery. We haven't even returned Metalia/Mitsuko yet! She is busy at the moment trying to get to the surface, she just seems to be having some difficulties at the moment. We'll get back to her after a long while, I'm just focusing on Deep Blue at the moment. I really just want this story to get going and finish. I want to get to my grand finale and devote my fanfic time towards my new story: Time Warp. **Really excited about it!** I apologize for my story not having a real plot to it. I took a bunch of one-shots and strung them throughout this story. Chapters 1 and 3 were originally one-shots and so are a couple of the chapters coming up. I also have finally figured out what I am doing with Clotho and The Fates! Finally I have a goal to work to!

Quickly! Onto the next chapter!


	63. Sound of A Bell

Sailor Moon and the others attacked Deep Blue with all of their powers in an attempt to get him worn out, but he seemed relentless. The Silver Crystal's power seemed to have no affect on him and he swatted them all away like flies. Sailor Moon found herself on the ground and watching the others attack him. Amidst the battle, a new voiced called out from behind her.

"Ribbon Luvberry Surpirse!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Ribbon Mintone Resound!"

The other three teammates came up Sailor Moon them and joined in the attack. "Sailor Mercury!" The Sailor Senshi smiled.

"Sorry we're late, we were at the park across town! Mew Minto found us trying to make it through a stampede of people!" Mew Berry waved and the two rushed into the heat of things. Mew Minto landed beside Sailor Moon and offered her hand.

"Where is Ichigo?!" Sailor Moon grabbed her hand and found herself being pulled to her feet. Sailor Moon looked back at the place where they had left Ichigo and Tuxedo Mask, but they were no longer there.

"Safe." She said hoping it was true. Mew Minto flew up into the air with her arrow drawn.

"Ribbon Mintone Re-" A powerful blast emanated from Deep Blue's body sending each of the soldiers flying through the air. Sailor Moon landed on her back beside Mew Minto once more and Deep Blue raised his sword into the air in order to strike again, but as he did so a loud ring echoed throughout the battlefield. Deep Blue held the sword over his head, but he did not swing it.

"Aoyama-kun!" Sailor Moon lifted herself up with her elbows and peered over her shoulder at Ichigo. She stood straight ahead of Deep Blue and Tuxedo Mask stood about three yards behind her, giving her space, but also close enough to swoop in and protect her.

Ichigo stood with a small ribbon in her hand and she shook it once more. The sweet sound of a bell filled the air and Deep Blue put his sword aside.

"Mew Ichigo." His voice was dark and a perverted smile light is face. He was genuinely happy to see her. "How I have dreamed of your demise." He said lifting his right hand. A surge of blue energy lit up his palm and he shot the dark energy at her, and she did not move out of the way, though she could of. The power struck her in the chest and she fell backwards. The sound of the bell sounded once more, and Mew Berry rushed towards him.

"You'll pay for what you-"

"Berry, NO!" Deep Blue shot at the Mew Mew and she hit the ground hard. Ichigo began to stand up again. "No one touch him, please." Deep Blue's eyes grew wild and his smile even more twisted.

"I will kill you slowly, and painfully." He lifted his hand and sword, but Ichigo did not move. Tuxedo Mask rushed towards her, but Ichigo lifted her hand signaling to stop, despite his better judgment, he obeyed, and watched as the power struck Ichigo down once more. They all stayed watching from the sidelines, breathlessly waiting for Ichigo to stand up once more. Ichigo rose to her knees and looked up at Deep Blue who was only a yard away from her.

Mew Minto jumped up beside Sailor Moon, but Sailor Moon grabbed hold of her boot. Sailor Moon had been contemplating going to her side as well only moments before, but the sight of Mew Minto doing so made her accept Ichigo's actions. She did not understand, or know what Ichigo planned, and it all seemed ludicrous, but Sailor Moon was going to let Ichigo do this; her way.

The sound of a bell rung out once more as Deep Blue raised his sword and Sailor Moon watched in horror as it swung down towards Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo saw the glint of the sword in the air, but she did not move. "Aoyama-kun." Her voice was soft, and her eyes starred at him just as if he really was her Aoyama-kun. She knew he wasn't though, he was Deep Blue. His eyes were wild and evil, but Ichigo knew, that deep down, Aoyama-kun was there, willing for her to be safe, and ready to protect her; just like before. The sword swung down towards her, and Ichigo heard the others yell out around her, but she did not move. Her eyes starred into Deep Blue's like a woman in love, and just before his sword struck her, it's tip struck the ground.

"How can you be like that?!" He screamed in furry. "I am Deep Blue, the destroyer of worlds! FEAR ME!" Ichigo starred up at him.

"No," His eyes flared in anger. "deep inside you is a man who loves me, Aoyama-kun, I know he is still there. You may try to kill him again and again, but he will always stay on, as long as I am alive and in need of protection, he will always live on, and there is nothing you can do about it." She kept starring at him, and her eyes changed from a woman in love to a hardened gaze. The sound of the bell rung out once more, and this time it was loud and reflected her determination. "He will overthrow you once and for all, and I will help him." Deep Blue screamed in furry.

"Damn you!" He raised the sword and lunged at Ichigo, but before he struck Ichigo, she saw him change for a brief moment and he fell to the ground. The sword's tip was in the dirt and he held onto the handle with both hands. He was on his knees facing Ichigo, and breathing heavily. "What are you doing to me?!" He shouted forcefully. His eyes glared at Ichigo with hatred. "I will not be made useless by a simple bell!" Ichigo reached out her hand towards his face. She understood that Deep Blue was an entirely different person than Aoyama-kun, but she knew that Aoyama would protect her, she just had to awaken him.

"Masaya..." She said as her hand touched his face. "Come back to me." A tear fell from her eye and Deep Blue screamed in furry. His hand touched her chest and he shot her with energy point blank. Ichigo flew backwards and landed several yards away. She felt incredibly weak and a hand reached up and dragged her to her feet.

"My, my, my, what an interesting show we've been seeing," Ichigo caught sight of The Fate's smile. The Fate threw Ichigo back down to the ground and Lachesis stood over her with her staff. "We were just going to watch from afar, but that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?" Lachesis laughed as she grabbed Ichigo's neck and began to squeeze.

* * *

**Notes:**

Me: Tuxedo Mask, you had one job! Just one job!

Tuxedo Kamen: I'm Tuxedo Kamen, and besides, how can I protect someone who throws herself in the line of fire?!"

Me: Yeah, I'm not sure how you got turned into Tuxedo Mask when everyone else is Japanese, it just happened, and you did more than just sit there! You encouraged her!

Tuxedo Kamen: Just write the next chapter already, and stop annoying your reader with notes!

Me: Shut up! I'm working on it!

Tuxedo Kamen: Well work faster!

Me: Keep pushing and I'll make sure that you only get to throw a silly rose at Lachesis!

Tuxedo Kamen: Hey! You promised to give me my manga attacks!

Me: Keep bugging me and I'll change my mind!

*silence*

Me: That's better!

*Tuxedo Kamen resents all people who think he just throws roses an endless supply of roses at people. He has powers, just, you don't see them in the anime. Poor Tuxedo Mask! Err, Kamen!*


	64. Power of Love and Protection

"Ichigo!" Lachesis threw Ichigo down on the ground once more and her friends began to rise to their feet. Ichigo may not let them help her with Deep Blue, but Lachesis was fair game. Tuxedo Mask was already rushing towards her and was preparing his attack.

Deep Blue, though, had a different plan. He lifted his sword and struck each of them down once more with a powerful surge of energy. Lachesis stood laughing, and Clotho came up beside her. Ichigo stared up at them both with a determined gaze, but Clotho seemed to be avoiding Ichigo's gaze.

"You will not get away with this!" Ichigo said trying to get up onto her feet. "I will stop you!" Lachesis kicked Ichigo down and pressed her foot hard against her chest.

"How?" She hissed like a serpent. She then laughed again and peered back at the scene where Deep Blue continues to swing frantically at her friends. "That creature over there is no longer your precious boyfriend, I saw Aoyama's life string cut in two, I saw his life go out." Tears stung Ichigo's eyes.

"You liar! I know he is alive! I can feel him calling out to me!" She shouted. Lachesis shook her head in mocked sorrow.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you, but, he is dead." She glanced at Clotho who nodded quickly in agreement, but she was still avoiding Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo noticed the soft remorse in Clotho's diverted eyes and she wondered, just for a moment, if Clotho might really be their ally.

"Please." The plea came out of her lips involuntarily. Even when Hotaru and Ryou had suggested that Clotho had helped them Ichigo had not believed it. She was the one who had taken Aoyama-kun in the first place, but Clotho's eyes seemed to seak a different story to Ichigo. "I know Aoyama-kun is still there." She looked past Lachesis and up at Clotho. "Please, let me save him!" Lachesis' laughed hysterically.

"You must be joking!" Ichigo ignored her and looked at Clotho more with more intensity.

"Clotho, please!" Lachesis looked at her sister in surprise. Clotho turned her back to them.

"Don't ask me to do things that I would rather die than do!" Clotho shouted. "Besides, your Aoyama-kun's life thread was cut, without it being combined once more, he would have perished in seconds."

"But I felt-"

"I don't know what you felt, but it isn't true. His life thread was cut at the hands of my sister." Clotho stayed facing the opposite direction. Lachesis' foot pressed harder onto Ichigo's chest.

"All of this is a wishful girl's delusional thinking." She seethed. "He is dead!" Ichigo struggled against her.

"It is not true!" Off to the side, the soldiers had begun to overcome Deep Blue, and Tuxedo Mask pushed his way towards Ichigo and the two Fates.

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" Clotho jumped in front of her sister and formed a shield from his attack. He swung his cane at her and she began to duel with him hand to hand with her own staff, keeping him away from Ichigo. Lachesis starred down towards Ichigo once more and revealed her power pendant.

"It doesn't even matter whether Aoyama is there or not." She said. "As long as I have this you cannot even transform." She pressed hard on her chest and Ichigo found it difficult to breath. Lachesis put away the pendant and she lifted her foot in order to kick Ichigo.

Ichigo's heart felt sorrow as she realized that there was no way to get the power pendant back, and that no one was going to save her, and that meant that Aoyama-kun would die!

"Your love gives you power... the power comes from within you..."

Her mother's words echoed in her heart and Ichigo realized that they were true, so many times Ichigo had transformed using the pendant only as a key to unleash the power that was deep inside her. The pendant wasn't what allowed her to be Mew Ichigo, the power within her did! Lachesis' foot collided with Ichigo's stomach.

_Transform, Mew Ichigo. _It was the voice that had called out to her at the harbor, the same voice that had taughted her to summon her weapon, the voice of Ichigo's soul.

Ichigo saw Lachesis foot move to strike again and she rolled out of her reach. She looked up at the woman who rifted her staff to strike Ichigo.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!" Ichigo shouted the phrase and, just as expected, nothing happened. Lachesis laughed at her, but Ichigo felt the familiar stirrings inside of her.

"You can't transform!" Lachesis said through her laughter, "and there is nothing you can do about it." Ichigo felt the calling once more and she embraced it.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!" Ichigo clutched the bell tight in her hands and held it to her chest. "Metamorphosis!" The light engulfed her and a power sent Lachesis back a few feet.

"What?" Ichigo stood up slowly and the bell on her tail jingled and her ears perked up.

"Strawbell!" The weapon came to her hands and she stood over Lachesis who pulled out the power pendant. She starred from it to Ichigo and back again.

"H-how?" Ichigo raised her weapon.

"My powers don't come from an outside source, they are within me! I can transform when the Earth needs me too, and when those I love are in jeopardy! This power is one of love and protection!" Lachesis starred at her in disbelief as Mew Ichigo rose into the air. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" The power struck Lachesis and she stood up with her staff supporting her.

"You will pay for that, you little brat!" Mew Ichigo ignored her and raced back towards Deep Blue. Lachesis charged after her.

"Ribbon Zacros Refresh!" Lachesis was struck blind for a moment as the purple whip surrounded her. "You are not going anywhere." Mew Zacro said walking slowly towards her, she was still not fully capabile of fighting. A weak Sailor Pluto followed her, using her Garnet Rod to support herself as she walked.

Mew Ichigo raced past the fighting Tuxedo Mask and Clotho and towards Deep Blue who was suddenly fighting back with force once more.

"Aoyama-kun!" The sound of the bell rung throughout the battlefield as Deep Blue turned his sword onto Mew Ichigo.


	65. Within The Light

Metalia lay on the ground feverish. She had only made it halfway up to the surface when the fever had struck, and now she lay inmobile as the fever attacked her. Metalia fought it with all of her strength but no matter what, she could not contain it. She had kept the other part of herself from dying, but now something else had happened. Something within her was heating her up and the fever that had afflicted Mitsuko earlier now came back in full force. The queen struggled to sit up, but her arms could not follow her orders. Whenever her arms would lift her torso upwards, they would cave under the weight of her own body and the queen lay on the ground dying.

_"I cannot be defeated!"_

* * *

The light engulfed Mitsuko as she rose towards it. It was warm and comforting, and the closer Mitsuko got to it, the more certain she was that it had embraced her once before. She was only a few yards away from its source, and as she peered up into it, Mitsuko found that her eyes were not harmed but were strengthened.

As Mitsuko reached up to touch the light, she quickly drew away as the figure of a woman appeared from the light. Mitsuko's heart jumped.

"Who are you?" Mitsuko saw that the woman was not actually in the light, but standing behind it, in fact, the light was within her outstreached hand. The woman smiled and the smile itself comforted Mitsuko's heart. She wore a gown that would put the queens of the Earth to shame. The colours of her dress reminded Mitsuko of the sunrise, and it flowed outwards from the woman's body. In her long, blonde hair, the woman had no adornments, and only had her hair pinned back at her temples. Mitsuko did not reach out her hand towards the light again, though she wanted to, but she did stand her ground and she floated directly in front of the woman. "Who are you?" Mitsuko repeated, unsure if she had actually spoken out loud the first time. The woman held out the light towards Mitsuko.

"Let me show you." Hesitantly, Mitsuko reached out her hand.


	66. JUST DIE!

The dust in the air began to settle down to reveal the Sailor Senshi and Mew Mews unconscious at Deep Blue's feet. There had been a flurry of action, and then, he had exploded with power. The sound of that damned bell had rung out in the final moments of his power surge and Deep Blue had felt something hinder his ability to strike out fully against them. It hadn't mattered though, he had already done too much harm to them for it to be stopped. Now, they all lay either dead or unconscious at his feet. Even the two Fates that had been near him, lay unconscious to the side. The dust was finally clear enough where Deep Blue could see the destroyed outline of the city.

"Beautiful." He let himself smile for once. This was the day he had dreamed of, the destruction of the human race. As he observed the scene though, he heard someone walking behind him. The jingle of a bell filled him with an unexplainable hatred. He spun around shooting a surge of power at her, but she was ready for him and blocked the power. Mew Ichigo looked as if she was stronger than ever.

She looked at him, and he could see her determination.

"Just die!" He screamed as he attacked once more. He had used much of his strength already, and it did not make since as to how she had remained safe when the others had fallen.

"I cannot die!" She said placing both hands on her Strawbell now. "Everyone has given me their strength, I cannot waste it." Deep Blue raised his sword.

"DIE!" He swung at her frantically. Within his seal he had dreamed of the many ways he would kill her, and she had always fallen at his hands. He should be able to kill her easily without that stupid creature Aoyama getting in the way. "DIE!"

Mew Ichigo stuck him with her own power, her first offensive attack against him in the entire battle.

"You will release Aoyama-kun, I will see his smile once more!" This just infuriated Deep Blue more.

"He is dead, I was free from his pitiful existence weeks ago." Mew Ichigo stood unconvinced and she lifted the Strawbell above her head.

"I will see his smile once more." She repeated as she spun into the air with her weapon glowing brightly. "I believe in it!" Deep Blue lifted his sword to block the attack that was coming. He blocked her oncoming attack with a bit of a difficulty, but swung at her once more as she landed on the ground.

"You'll see it in Hell!" Just as he descended upon her he felt his body's control taken from him.

_"Ichigo!"_ The voice screamed from deep within the body, and Deep Blue felt Aoyama suddenly break free from his slumber. Mew Ichigo moved out of the way from Deep Blue's attack and stood several yards away as Deep Blue stood doubled over his sword.

"You!" Deep Blue growled ferociously. "You're dead!"

_"I will always protect Ichigo."_ Deep Blue was finally fed up, could he not get rid of these two pests?!

"Aoyama-kun is alive." Deep Blue shot Mew Ichigo a death look. "I have always known it," She raised her Strawbell. "and now," she closed her eyes and began to glow a light blue, "you know it too." Deep Blue struggled to fight Aoyama back into the darkness, but it seemed to already be too late.

"DIE!" He ordered, but Aoyama was rising to high. The sound of the bell echoed in Deep Blue's ears and Aoyama's soul grew stronger with each ring. "JUST DIE" Mew Ichigo held out the Strawbell in front of her.

"Aoyama-kun..." Her soft voice echoed throughout the battlefield and she seemed to be gathering strength into herself. "I can feel it." She said. "This familiar strength," Her eyes opened once more. "Mew Aqua?" Deep Blue felt Aoyama surging forward.

"You both will die!" He shot at Mew Ichigo once more, but she formed a powerful shield to protect her. "NOO!" He clutched at his heart. "This body is mine!"

"No!" The others around them were starting to pick themselves up. The same power that had revitalized Mew Ichigo, was now healing them. Each of them stood up slowly and surrounded Deep Blue. Mew Ichigo stood directly in front of him. "We will help Mew Ichigo free Aoyama-san." Mew Minto said raising her weapon into the air and a light came shining from it and her. The others followed suit and a light shone from the Sailor Senshi's tiaras.

The power surged into Mew Ichigo as she stood before him, and he was made helpless to fight against it by Aoyama struggling within him.

"NOOO!" He screeched like a demon from within the underworld. "I will not be let this happen once more." He raised the sword and it looked like he might strike against Mew Ichigo once more, but in a flash he realized there was nothing he could do against her, except this one thing. He took the sword and raised it high into the air, and in an instant, too quickly for the others to react or even comprehend what was happening, he plunged the sword through his own body.


	67. Just Sleeping

**_"NOOOOOOO!" _**The event happened so quickly and unexpectidly that they couldn't even move to stop it. His body slumped over the sword and Mew Ichigo rushed forward, her scream harrowing and full of her anguish. The Senshi stood frozen around the scene as the each of the Mew Mews fell to their knees in tears, only Mew Zacro remained standing, but even she did not seem able to contain herself. Tuxedo Mask wrapped his cape around Sailor Moon as she cried and she burried her face in his chest.

Mew Ichigo reached for Aoyama, and held him to her body, but he was already gone, and the healing power that had been so strong a moment before was now fading back to wherever it had come. His body lay in her arms, bloodied and his skin a golden hue. In the last moment he must have become Aoyama once more, but it had already been too late.

Mew Ichigo's hands caressed his face as a torrent of tears streamed down her own.

"No, come back to me!" Her eyes shut tightly and she shook her head violently. "This can't happen," Her eyes opened and she kissed him in attempts to revive him once more, but she did not feel the power surge out of her, he was already too far gone to save. "Aoyama-kun!" Her sobs echoed throughout the battlefield and she pressed his body to her chest as she hugged him. She rested her chin on his head, and her tears fell onto his hair. "PLEASE! Don't leave me, come back to me! PLEASE!" She tightened her grip on his body, but nothing happened, he was gone from her. Ichigo drew away from him and starred at his blank face. "Open your eyes, please. Let me see your blue eyes! Your bright smile!" She pleaded, Ichigo had grown hysterical, and then she hugged him close once more.

"AOYAMA-KUN!" Ichigo felt the handle of the sword touch her waist and she suddenly froze. As she looked at the blood on and around her, and the sword in his body, she seemed to grow a bit more silent. Something awfully familiar about the scene made the hearts of the Inner Senshi beat faster. Mew Ichigo's hand wrapped around the handle of the sword and she pulled it out of his body.

"Ichigo! No!"

* * *

It was all too familiar, her face, her emotions. As Sailor Venus watched Ichigo crying over Aoyama, the memory of Princess Serenity so long ago filled her mind. The anguish in their cries were so alike, and Sailor Venus felt as if she might be reliving that night all over again, and if that were so... As Ichigo's cries died away into a silent stare, she felt as if it were the mirror image of Princess Serenity long ago. Sailor Venus' heart race as Mew Ichigo's hand clutched the sword's handle and she pulled it from Aoyama's body. The blood on the sword glistened as Ichigo raised it with both hands.

"Ichigo! No!" Everyone rushed towards Ichigo, but as they reached her she threw the sword to the ground violently sending it flying away from her.

They all stopped a few feet away from her as she wrapped her arms around herself and began to sob once more looking down at Aoyama-kun's body. "How?" She sobbed. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" She screamed and she fell to her knees beside Aoyama; sobs racking her entire body. "AOYAMA-KUN!" She sobbed and again she began grow hysterical. The others stood helplessly around her, not knowing what to do. "Aoyama-kun..." Ichigo's breaths became sharp as she tried to stop crying and she wiped her eyes.

"Ichigo," Sailor Moon reached out her hand as she walked towards her, but Ichigo did not pay any attention to her, she was now in a daze. Before Sailor Moon's hand touched Ichigo, the sound of laughter broke out behind them. They all turned to see Lachesis now standing and she held several red stones in her hand. Clotho stood several feet behind her in the shadows, apparently leaving the fighting to her sister. Lachesis didn't seem to mind.

"How pitiful," She laughed. "All your talk of love and protection, and now he is dead. At his own hand too." Her smile widened as she raised her hands containing the stones.

"You'll pay for all of for what you have done to Ichigo!" Sailor Saturn said raising her glaive in from of her. Half of the others stood beside her ready to attack as well. Sailor Venus stayed back with Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Mew Lettuce, and Mew Minto who were all surrounding Mew Ichigo protectively. Lachesis' laugh echoed around them once more.

"I highly doubt that," She said throwing the stones down onto the ground. "Keres, Go!" The black smoke that had begu to subside now thickened as about ten demonic creatures sprung up from the red crystals, and began to charge towards the girls.

"Ribbon Pudring Furry!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" The girls were struggling to keep them back, but they knew from their last fight that the creatures were slowed by being on the ground and this gave them a boost. Though they had this knowledge, they were still overcome by the sheer number of them. Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask rushed forward to help while the other three stayed by Ichigo who was still dazed and cradling Aoyama.

"Ichigo!" Mew Minto grabbed hold of her shoulders trying to get her to stand. "Ichigo, we have to get up! We are in danger here!" Ichigo looked up at her for a moment and then back down at Aoyama.

"You must keep your voice down, Minto." Ichigo caressed Aoyama's face gently. "He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping," She said, her voice hallow. Minto let go of her shoulders and stood up in horror.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo did not look up at them.

"So peaceful and kind; just sleeping." Ichigo only starred at him as the others around them fought. "If we were in danger, he would know it. He would get up. He would protect me." Mew Lettuce let out a sob and Sailor Moon stood in shock. Mew Minto stepped closer to Ichigo, but as they stood there, one of the Keres broke through their line of defense and charged at them.

* * *

**Notes:** The more I wrote, the more I hated the last version of this chapter. Ichigo is strong, but there is no way she could pick herself up that easily after Aoyama died. She needs some time. Plus, that stupid sword kept getting in the way and was annoying, so I got rid of it. Tell me what you think about all of this.


	68. Waking Up Ichigo

"Ichigo please!" Why was she yelling? Why did she sound so far away when she was right next to her? "Ichigo!" Ichigo couldn't focus her gaze. The world was blurry, but why? Ichigo couldn't remember. Aoyama slept soundly in her arms, but something was wrong, like Ichigo was forgetting something? What was it? What was wrong? "Ichigo!" Minto's hands shoved her, and then she wasn't there anymore. She was on the ground too. Just a few feet away from Ichigo. Was she asleep too?

Something red was on Minto's back, but through her blurry vision Ichigo could not tell what it was. She looked down at Aoyama and she moved her hand to touch his face. But when she was her hand she couldn't make sense of it at all. It was her glove, the one when she was a Mew Mew, but if that were true, then why wasn't she fighting? No it couldn't be her glove. It was darker. More red-

Red like Minto's back. A sickening feeling began to fill Ichigo. What was it? Why could she not see all of this more clearly? A roaring sound filled her ears and Ichigo lifted her hands to cover them. What was this? The world was spinning out of control, she could make sense of all of this! What was that ghastly sound? Why wasn't Minto or Aoyama awakened by it?

A dark shadow covered Ichigo and she looked up to see someone's blurry figure standing over her. Someone with wings, bigger than Minto's, and someone who was much taller.

"Starlight Honeymoon Kiss!" It was a woman's voice, proud and strong. Who was she? Where had Ichigo seen her before? A bright light came from the woman and the harrowing sound increase, as if something demonic was screeching in pain.

"Ribbon Letasnets Cascade!" That was Retasu's voice, but she was fighting. Why was she fighting? Ichigo just couldn't see! Something was preventing her from seeing clearly! She looked back down at Aoyama.

Why wasn't he waking up? Why wasn't he helping her?! Ichigo removed her hands from her head and began to shake him.

"Wake up!" She urged. Why wasn't he moving?! Something wet dripped down her face and it startled Ichigo. Was she crying? Why was she crying? Ichigo moved her hand towards her face and the smell of something on her hand stopped her. It was like metal, but it just something sickly to it. Ichigo's head hurt. She didn't understand. She couldn't remember!

"Ichigo please!" Retasu? Why was she pleading like that. Why was her voice so full of anguish.

"They are just sleeping." Ichigo's voice revealed that she really was crying, but why? They were slepping! JUST SLEEPING!

"Ichigo!" Pale white hands grabbed hold of her and Ichigo flinched as Mew Lettuce's face came into view. She was crying too, but why? What did they have to cry about?

The harrowing skreech was on top of them now and a large bieng appeared behind Mew Lettuce. Before Ichigo could even comprehend what was going on, Mew Lettuce was swept away from her and Ichigo was knocked to the ground beside Aoyama-kun.

"Starlight!" The other figure came to her rescue before the creature descended upon her. What was this? Ichigo began to sit up. Mew Lettuce lay with a red blur on her as well.

The smell came back to her and slowly Ichigo's mind allowed her to realize the truth once more, but she didn't want to believe it.

"AOYAMA-KUN WAKE UP!" He didn't move. His body was cold and she noticed the dark red that covered his entire stomach. No... no... NO!

This couldn't be! This wasn't happening! Her blurry vision was caused by her tears, and her tears caused by... "NO!"

Blood? Where did it come from? What was going on? Who did this? Who? What? The creature that had swept Mew Lettuce away was now over top of her once more. The confusion was pushed away as pain and determination suddenly consumed Ichigo.

"NOOO!" A power surged through Ichigo and her hands went up in the offense. A power that Ichigo did not know she could control struck the creature and she stood up rushing towards it. Her eyes were still filled with tears and this caused everything to remain a blur, but she knew one thing: She had to protect everyone!

But the person she loved was dead, how could she keep fighting? The vision of Minto and Lettuce on the ground came back to her. She had to protect them!

"Ribbon Strawberry Revelation!" The words came out of her without a thought and the creature's scream filled her ears, as, through her blurry vision, she saw it disintagrate before her eyes.

Mew Ichigo stood still as the dust swirled at her feet, but she was looking at the commotion around her. Those creatures were everywhere, but slowly they were being destroyed. The others... Sailor Senshi... it was all coming back to her. They were fighting someone, someone who had taken Aoyama from her, and then had sent these creatures down upon them.

Where were they? Who was going to be held accountable for this?! Mew Ichigo's tears were falling away and she began to see more clearly. _Who was going to pay for this?!_

Then she saw them. Standing at a distance, enjoying the view of the Mew Mews and Sailor Senhi's struggles. Mew Ichigo began to take a step forward, through the chaos and the fighting. Nothing was going to get in her way. She was going to get to the bottom of this!

* * *

Sailor Moon watched as Mew Ichigo began to walk through the battlefeild... not getting even stratched. The others had almost beaten down to Keres, but still a few stood strong. Mew Minto and Lettuce were not the only two struck down, but also Mars, Jupiter, and Neptune. They were not dead, Sailor Moon could see them breathing or struggling to move.

"Mew Ichigo!" Sailor Moon rushe after her, what was she doing? She followed Ichigo's gaze to see her intended target. "Stop!" They needed to stick together! Ichigo would not be strong enough to fight in this state of mind! She might make a mistake! "Ichigo!" The girl was not listening to her, perhaps she could not hear he over the sound of the demons. Mew Ichigo had already made it through the battlefield and was standing in front of Lachesis, Sailor Moon pushed forward to help her.

* * *

**Notes:** Okay, I know where I'm going with this now. I needed some time to think, and now I know what I'm going to do. Kind of. There are only about... I wanna say, 20 real chapters left (Wait, did you say "only 20 chapters"? That doesn't count as "only"). This one is just a speed up. "Lets get back up now Ichigo." I didn't want to take too long on getting Ichigo back on her feet, but I wanted it to be enough. AAAHHH! Just end this story already!

I'm not so sure, but I know all the major plot points I want. I don't want to rush through it, but I feel as if this story keeps going and going and going (Energizer Bunny style!). Will it ever end? Things are about to heat up, very literally...


End file.
